Rota
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Lo que debía convertirse en el mejor viaje de su vida, acabó convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla de todas. Ella despertará en ese hospital, recordando cada doloroso detalle. Y él, a quien le asignaron su caso, llegará a ella para investigarlo todo... sin saber que la víctima era Sakura Haruno, una persona que parece conocer muy bien.
1. La chica del conteiner y el conflicto

**¡Hola!**

**No esperaba publicarlo ya, pero me agarró el ataque de querer hacerlo y lo hice. Apenas voy un par de capítulos, que no les sorprenda que me tarde en la continuaciín (igual saben que siempre, SIEMPRE termino lo que empiezo). **

**Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me animo a escribir algo que no sea corto, o al menos la idea es hacerlo de varios capítulos. Todavía no tengo idea de lo que me va a llevar, solamente les puedo decir que ya tengo toda la idea más o menos estructurada en mi famosa libretita de fics (donde anoto toda la magia) y que tengo pensado esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Es uno de esos proyectos que le rondan a uno la cabeza hasta que se decide escribirlo de una vez, y bueno, fue así. **

**Me cansé un poco de escribir en la línea del manga. Quería innovar, y tengo varios proyectos AU más, pero entre todos me terminé decidiendo por éste. ¿Por qué? Porque lo considero un pequeño desafío. El tema que se trata en este fic no es sencillo de abordar, y nunca escribí algo como esto. Es algo nuevo, espero hacerlo bien y que les llegue. Eso es todo lo que me interesa: que les llegue. **

**Espero no marearlos, porque si bien en un principio la idea era una sola y bastante clara, al final se me ocurrieron muchas cosas más para meter que podrían considerarse "subtramas", pero está todo ligado. Y es necesario, porque la historia tendría muchos baches de no meterlas. Igual los que me conocen saben cómo soy, siempre fui limpia en mis historias. No improviso, no creo sobre la marcha. Tengo estructura, orden, y trato de hacerlo lo mejor y más claro posible. Con esto les quiero decir que mi intención va a ser armar esta historia lo mejor y más completa posible, evitando embarrarla y confundir al lector con baches. **

**Espero de corazón que les guste mucho, que me dejen sus opiniones, sus críticas. Y por cierto, prepárense para leer algo crudo (al menos a mi parecer lo será) y una temática turbia. Bueno, ya me conocen.**

**Besos enormes, que Dios los bendiga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rota.<strong>_

**Capítulo 1: La chica del conteiner y el conflicto de intereses.**

—Hey, no hagas tanto ruido, es temprano —mascullaba un castaño de ojos claros de unos dieciséis años a su amigo.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle normalmente, como cada mañana. Iban a la escuela, abrigados hasta las orejas, soportando el duro frío de esas horas y esa turbia época. El otro chico era un rubio con rizos que sonreía como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. Siempre lo hacía, claro. Eso era lo que más le molestaba al amigo.

Iba pateando una lata vacía, haciendo eco en las vacías y desoladas calles de aquel barrio de Tokio.

—Siempre estás de tan mal humor en las mañanas desde que tu novia te dejó —se reía el muchacho, y el otro se molestó.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó— Eres tan pesado, no sé por qué te sigo haciendo caso. Me iré por el atajo así llego antes, tú sigue por el camino normal si quieres, idiota —le dijo el chico, desviándose por un oscuro callejón.

—Oye, es peligroso ahí, mejor vayamos juntos.

—Como quieras, idiota…

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras su amigo lo seguía molestando y riendo, haciendo chistes y demás, hasta que el castaño se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre, tonto? —le preguntó, todavía riendo.

El chico no contestaba, estaba mirando a un punto que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. El rubio siguió confundido su mirada, y su rostro se desfiguró en el terror por completo cuando vio lo mismo que él: Dos esbeltas piernas desnudas, teñidas de diversos colores fruto del frío y golpes, sobresaliendo de un conteiner gris y sucio de basura.

—Mierda, mierda —repitió nervioso el rubio, paralizado. El castaño, un poco más valiente, comenzó a caminar lentamente a ella.

Cuando llegó miró el interior, y vio el cuerpo entero de la chica, semi acostado entre las bolsas y las botellas. Estaba doblada allí adentro, como si fuese un perro muerto que acababan de tirar y del cual alguien se quería deshacer con apuro.

—Creo que está mu… muerta —dijo, sin parar de mirarla. El rubio no se animaba a acercarse.

Iba a tocarla, y el grito de su amigo lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Qui… quiero ver si está viva —le respondió, turbado.

—¡Tú no sabes cómo hacer eso! ¡Llamaré a la policía! —gritó nuevamente el chico, sacando su móvil inmediatamente, temblante y todavía muy nervioso.

El castaño, aún asustado, acercó lentamente su mano. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien su rostro, pero estaba observando que tenía mucha sangre y lucía terriblemente mal. No tenía nada de ropa, era lo más horrible que vio en su vida.

Tomó su muñeca, buscándola entre las bolsas de basura, y la encerró en su mano, buscando en medio del silencio —y los gritos de fondo de su amigo a la operadora—, una mínima señal de vida.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó, sorprendido, haciendo que el rubio tire el teléfono del susto.

Se sacó el abrigo, la cubrió con él como pudo, sin sacarla del conteiner.

—¡Olvida a la policía! ¡Llama a la puta ambulancia, está viva! ¡Está viva!

_Sus gritos desesperados retumbaron en toda la zona._

—

—

—

—

—

Sus piernas se movían, pero no era ella quien las controlaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su rostro se había teñido del morado más oscuro por los golpes que había recibido. Pero ella no sentía nada. No.

Para ella el dolor ya no podía ser sentido, no como antes. Porque había alcanzado en su interior todo limite que una persona podría soportar, y llegó un punto en que sus sentidos simplemente se apagaron, y su alma escapó de su cuerpo. Rogó clemencia, exigió abandonarla. Aquello que la hacía humana ya no existía, ellos se lo habían arrebatado.

Sus piernas se movían, corrían descalzas y desnudas, pero ella no se los ordenaba. Era automático, porque conservaba parte de su sentir que le imploraba una sola cosa: _Libertad._

Sakura quería ser libre, escapar de ese bizarro y oscuro lugar. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué puerta debía cruzar. Estaba cansada, pero si se detenía allí ellos harían que su corazón, lo único que se mantenía latiendo en ella por dentro, se detuviera. La iban a matar por lo que había hecho, aunque probablemente primero volverían a violarla.

Ella estaba desnuda, no tenía nada. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de marcas que jamás desaparecerían, su interior de heridas que ya estaban demasiado profundas para cicatrizar alguna vez.

Corría y respiraba como podía, escuchando detrás las pisoteadas de quienes la buscaban. Ella no era –y nunca fue— una persona para ellos. Sólo era una cosa, una especie de mercancía que había causado terribles inconvenientes, unos que les sería muy difícil tapar. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, tenía que seguir corriendo… corriendo a la libertad.

Por un instante vio su reflejo en un ventanal… no se reconoció. Observó fugazmente sus ojos verdes manchados de un delineador de mala calidad, y el labial corrido de sus labios rojos, y el morado y colorado natural de sus mejillas. Su delgada y alguna vez pulcra silueta estaba llena de rasgaduras que no iban a sanar. Sucia, marcada por golpes y tratos inhumanos, más raquítica de lo que jamás había sido en su vida. Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, y siguió corriendo.

Y fue entonces cuando vio esa ventana abierta, al final del oscuro pasillo, directa al vacío. Llegó al borde del precipicio y vio que estaba a dos pisos de altura. Sintió el aire fresco sobre su cara, corriéndole los enredados mechones rosados hacia atrás y adelante. Fue la sensación más cálida que había sentido en semanas.

Pensó que la libertad podía tener varios significados, y quizás uno de ellos era la muerte misma. Ellos la habían destruido tanto que pensó que era preferible elegir su propia libertad antes que someterse a una tortura más, y que ellos eligieran su propia muerte por ella. Que ellos decidieran su vida.

Eso último no se los iba a dejar.

—¡¿Dónde estás perra maldita?!

Sakura tuvo que escuchar eso en la lejanía para poder saltar. Esa fue su señal… y cayó. No sintió nada mientras caía. Solamente el viento acompañándola, el sabor dulce de una libertad comprada a medias, la paz. No tenía miedo, lo que caía sólo era un cuerpo vacío… un contenedor sin alma, sin sueños. Ya no tenía anhelos, ni esperanzas de nada. Esas emociones se habían perdido desde lo que parecía, a pesar de sólo algunas semanas, una eternidad. Sentía que lo único que la mantenía viva era la sangre que le bombeaba en el corazón, los circuitos de su cerebro que funcionaban… pero no su alma. Era un ente vacío, una mierda.

Y de pronto, un segundo antes del inminente impacto, todo se puso en blanco. Estaba en un lugar iluminado y vacío, sentada en la soledad.

—Tú siempre pensando en soluciones drásticas —oyó detrás suyo.

Sakura volteó y la vio, era Ino, mirándola con una sonrisa. Se paralizó al verla allí, de pie, impecable, feliz. Lucía real… tanto.

—¿Morí? —consiguió preguntarle, casi con alivio.

Ino le sonrió más y hasta dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—¿Morir? Pero Sakura… tú y yo tenemos un viaje que hacer, ¿recuerdas? Lo prometimos… en nuestro primer año.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza negándolo, llorando.

—No, yo no quiero viajar, no podemos Ino. Déjame ir contigo, por favor —le suplicaba, pero sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno en la rubia.

—¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que viajar, tú me convenciste… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Sakura se sentía confundida, aturdida por las palabras tan seguras y frescas de su amiga. Era como si no recordara nada de lo que había pasado.

—¡Basta, Ino! ¡No podemos viajar! ¡Todo salió mal, recuérdalo!

—¿Mal? ¿Pero por qué lo dices? —ahora la confundida parecía Ino, pero no paraba de sonreír y aquello puso más histérica a Sakura.

—¡Te moriste, Ino! ¡Te mataron! ¡Estás muerta! —Sakura rompió en un llanto desconsolado— ¡Llévame, llévame! —imploraba una y otra vez.

—No.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la respuesta seca de Ino. Ella seguía ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa calma en los labios.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque es mi viaje el que terminó, no el tuyo.

Aquello descolocó unos segundos a Sakura.

—¡Pero yo no quiero…!

—Despierta —la interrumpió Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Despierta, niña. Vamos, no mueras —los labios de Ino se movían, pero no era su voz la que salía, y Sakura se quedó mirándola turbada y pasmada—. Pásenme la epinefrina.

—¿Ino…?

—La epinefrina, aún hay latidos. Está normalizada.

De pronto Sakura sintió una bola de calor en el pecho que la trajo a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo espasmos y dolores en todos lados. Miró a su alrededor, apenas moviendo la cabeza como pudo. No sabía dónde estaba, casi no recordaba quién era hasta que algunas imágenes dolorosas la atormentaron, y su pulso se aceleró notablemente.

Comenzó a agitarse y sentirse desesperada, buscaba algo a su alrededor sin saber siquiera qué quería. Sentía que no podía respirar, y se dio cuenta que tenía cables en los brazos y vendajes en todos lados, y la cabeza se le partía. La tenía vendada casi por completo.

—Señorita, está despierta —dijo un enfermero, acercándose a examinarla.

Cuando él quiso tocarle el brazo para examinar el suero, ella se desesperó. Entró en pánico ante su tacto, recordando que manos similares la habían sujetado allí… y por todos lados, acariciándola sin su permiso en lugares que nadie antes había tocado.

Empezó a gritar desesperada, el enfermero no supo qué hacer, y tratar de mantenerla quieta entre sus pataleos eufóricos fue peor. Llegaron más médicos y enfermeros y le inyectaron una droga que la durmió por completo…

—

—

—

—

—

Las pisoteadas de Sasuke hacían eco en todo el pasillo del hospital. Iba caminando con su saco de paño oscuro y su traje formal, bien peinado y tan pulcro y profesional como siempre. Iba acomodándose la corbata en el camino, suspirando por el frío que acababa de sentir afuera. Era un invierno profundo y todavía sentía la helada en la cabeza. Era muy temprano, las ocho de la mañana para ser exactos. La habían encontrado en el conteiner a las cinco y media, y ni bien lo hicieron lo llamaron a él, el especialista asignado. Sasuke era bien reconocido por su trabajo como detective en investigación policial. Siendo tan joven ya había resuelto crímenes que nadie más había podido. Lo llamaban "el prodigio de la policía", y probablemente se debía a que toda su familia había trabajado para la policía en algún momento. Y ahora seguía él, un digno sucesor.

Sasuke llegó hasta el mostrador, donde había una enfermera con cara de dormida y varios policías más.

—Detective Uchiha, no esperábamos verlo tan rápido. Creímos que primero iría al lugar donde la hallamos —le dijo uno de ellos, mirándolo con todo el respeto que siempre le habían tenido. Sasuke era intimidante para ellos, un superior de gran trayectoria, un futuro superior de más alto rango inclusive.

—Ya fui —respondió, sorprendiéndolo—. Ya están realizando toda la inspección pericial, volveré en un rato. Primero quiero saber si la muchacha está consciente.

—¿Tan rápido? —inquirió otro policía, también impresionado. La mirada de Sasuke era fría y lo miró fijamente.

—No quiero que se muera antes de hablar —sentenció. Cayó una gota de sudor ante el estupefacto oficial que lo escuchaba. Todos lo miraban con un poco de desagrado ante su latente frialdad… pero no había llegado a tener esa reputación por nada. Hacía su trabajo, y punto.

Miró a la enfermera en específico, y ella supo que él esperaba un cuadro médico enseguida.

—Todavía no sabemos quién es. Despertó hace unos minutos, pero le pusieron un sedante porque estaba enloquecida. Su estado es sumamente delicado en verdad, pero milagrosamente se está recuperando. Es realmente fuerte… con la cantidad de heridas que tiene, estar viva para ella… No sé por qué sigue respirando honestamente. Aparentemente cayó de un lugar muy alto. Ingresó en un cuadro crítico y medio muerta. Tiene cinco costillas quebradas, un brazo y una pierna también. Un par de contusiones en la cabeza, hematomas en todos lados… y mucho viene desde hace tiempo. También descubrimos que tiene lesiones en toda su zona vaginal y anal, lo cual indica que fue forzada a tener sexo recientemente y en reiteradas ocasiones. Se le están aplicando todos los métodos que son previsibles y normales en este tipo de situaciones, medicamentos para evitar enfermedades, además de los cuidados restantes. Necesitará estar largo tiempo internada. El sedante durará un par de horas más, y luego traeremos a un psiquiatra que intente hablarle para que no vuelva a perder la razón. En sus condiciones no debería seguir con tantos sedantes, pero si sigue perdiendo la razón como hace rato no tendremos opción…

La enfermera lucía realmente indignada con todo lo que decía, a pesar de su dialogo técnico con Sasuke. No llegaban personas así todos los días, y todo el hospital estaba bastante impactado con su arribada repentina. Sin embargo Sasuke la escuchaba sin reacción aparente, indiferente. Con todos esos datos ya podía deducir que la habían secuestrado y mantenido en cautiverio largo tiempo.

—¿Hay algún resto de semen que se pueda investigar?

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza decepcionada.

—Quien le haya hecho eso usó condón y fue cauteloso —respondió la mujer.

—Entraré a verla —dijo Sasuke, mirando por última vez a los presentes. La enfermera asintió, y él se introdujo.

La habitación era solamente de ella, estaba en una zona de terapia intensiva por la gravedad de su estado. Se escuchaban los pitidos de la máquina, su corazón latía con normalidad. Sasuke todavía no la había visto a la cara, y no fue hasta que se situó frente a ella que sus ojos se ensancharon como huevos y su expresión cambió completamente. Sasuke se paralizó allí, de pie a la cama de ella, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

—Sakura… ¿Sakura? —musitó, todavía impactado.

Sus facciones, aunque heridas y moradas, definitivamente eran las suyas. Su cabello, ese inconfundible cabello. A Sasuke le tembló la mano por un momento, sin salir del asombro. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

—Señor Sasuke, quizás deberíamos buscar si hay alguna desaparecida en la zona… —le comenzó a decir otro oficial, entrando en la habitación, pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva, pasando por al lado de él velozmente, chocándolo en el camino con el hombro. Salió como fiera de la habitación, y otro oficial que estaba afuera también se sorprendió de su repentina actitud.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —preguntó, pero Sasuke tampoco se detuvo ante él, y se fue rápidamente por el mismo lugar de donde vino sin dar explicaciones— ¡¿Señor Uchiha?! —no obtuvo respuesta ante su grito tampoco.

Sasuke estaba en su propia confusión interior, en el asombro, en todo. Salió del hospital como nunca lo había hecho tras ver una víctima internada. Ya había ido tantas veces, no sentía nada al verlas ahí tiradas sobre la cama. Para él todo era lo mismo, era trabajo y ellos eran el objeto sobre el cual versaba. No había muchas más vueltas que darle. Involucrarse sentimentalmente estaba prohibido, y esa era la causa de su éxito. Sasuke siempre pensaba en frío, no iba a consolar a nadie sino a investigar un crimen y hacer justicia aplicando la ley. Involucrarse era un sacrilegio, y eso se lo habían enseñado en su familia muy bien desde chico. O al menos en la mayoría de los casos era así para él.

Pero esta vez simplemente no podía salir del shock. Era esa chiquilla… era Sakura, esa niña.

Se metió en su auto, apoyándose sobre el volante, procesando lo que acababa de ver. Y estuvo así unos segundos hasta que alguien tocó el vidrio de su ventana.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —era el preocupado oficial que le había gritado, el que había ignorado.

Sasuke volteó a verlo, recuperando lentamente la compostura, tratando de respirar. Salió del auto, irguiendo su espalda de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y clarificó un segundo su mente.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó el tipo, bastante sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía así a su superior Uchiha. Sasuke lo miró y asintió.

—Se llama Sakura, Sakura Haruno —le confirmó. El tipo se asombró más todavía, pero esta vez entendió por qué había actuado de esa manera.

—Vaya… con que la conoce —le dijo—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Sasuke supo que el hombre se lo preguntaba por el conflicto de intereses, por la involucración posible que él podía tener con ella. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso a ello, y llevó la pregunta a otro lado.

—¿Cómo que qué debemos hacer? Contacta ahora mismo a su familia.

—Pero, señor…

—Contáctala, con esto ya nos ahorramos muchos pasos. Averigüen todos sus últimos pasos, quiero saber hasta qué comió antes de que esto ocurriera. ¿Viajó, salió de la ciudad, conoció a alguien, con quién estuvo?

—S-si… ¡Ahora mismo! —respondió asintiendo nervioso el hombre, temeroso de seguir contradiciéndolo.

—Oye, una última cosa —lo llamó, antes que siguiera—. No hablen con los medios de comunicación.

Sasuke había recuperado la dureza de su voz, pero en su interior había algo que seguía flojo…

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke volvió a la escena del crimen, donde la habían hallado. Los testigos seguían allí, prestando declaración ante los oficiales. El conteiner de basura estaba abierto y tenía cintas policiales alrededor. Ya habían inspeccionado y no encontraron nada.

Los dos muchachos estaban allí, prestando declaración ante los policías todavía. Ya estaban más calmados que cuando recién encontraron a la chica, pero todavía temblaban un poco. Sasuke se acercó a ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Los muchachos se sintieron un poco intimidados.

—¿No vieron nada extraño además de la chica? —les preguntó. El policía que tomaba la declaración tuvo que detenerse en sus propias preguntas de rutina para que Sasuke hablara. Él era independiente en su trabajo, detestaba compañeros y muy pocas veces les prestaba atención o colaboración. Siempre era al revés; eran ellos quienes lo ayudaban a él.

—No, sólo a ella… —respondió el rubio, temblando.

Sasuke cerró los ojos indignado. Ellos no iban a ser de ayuda, para nada. Les dio la espalda tan rápido como les había hablado, y se dirigió con el superior, el único al que realmente le dirigía la palabra sin darle órdenes. Pero antes de que hiciera eso el castaño, el que la había tocado, lo detuvo.

—¿Ella estará bien? —le preguntó con la voz fina. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, con aquel brillo oscuro y atemorizante en los ojos, suspiró y no respondió absolutamente nada.

Llegó hacia él, aquel viejo hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojeras. Danzou era quien organizaba todas las actividades de seguridad de esa zona de la ciudad, el superior, el jefe de policía. Se situaba tras un escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo, organizando papeleos aburridos y burocráticos, porque realmente jamás le era necesario moverse de allí para nada. Los delitos de Japón rara vez eran de ese calibre, las víctimas casi siempre estaban conscientes y nunca tan heridas como ella. Había cierto prestigio que Danzou se encargaba de mantener. Por otro lado Sasuke era un detective que había ascendido desde abajo con honores al igual que Danzou en su momento, y era una parte importante del departamento de investigación de la policía. Sólo le asignaban lo más complicado e importante. Pero, incluso así, todas las órdenes que podía llegar a recibir venían de él.

Tenía el ojo tapado por algún episodio violento de sus épocas de acción, y usaba bastón. Sonrió cordialmente cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse a él.

—Danzou-sama —Sasuke le hizo una leve reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él—. Es extraño verlo aquí.

—No hay casos como éste todos los días en Tokio… o en todo Japón. Este es uno grande. La prensa vendrá en cualquier momento, querrán hablar con alguien. Te lo dejaría a ti, pero es mejor que te enfoques en tu trabajo.

—No debemos hablar con la prensa todavía —se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no sabemos qué le ocurrió a la chica y quiénes pudieron hacerle esto. Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que alguien la dejó aquí entre las diez de la noche y las cinco y media de la mañana, porque si hubiera sido antes entonces los basureros la habrían encontrado antes que los mocosos. No debemos exponerla.

Danzou era viejo, pero también era sabio. Sasuke siempre era frío cuando hablaba de las víctimas, un calculador por excelencia… y esa no era la excepción, o al menos no la habría sido para alguien que no hubiera sabido leer los sutiles cambios en su tono de voz, la forma en que corrió al suelo un momento los ojos sin darse cuenta cuando dijo la palabra "chica", y la manera en que tragó suavemente saliva al terminar de hablar, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes hasta ahora? —le preguntó, todavía dudoso del comportamiento del chico, Danzou a Sasuke. Éste aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de revelar la verdad y confirmarle las dudas a su jefe.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno —respondió, sin añadir una sola palabra más. Danzou no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

—¿Estaba despierta cuando la visitaste?

—No. Despertará en una hora y media.

Eso fue todo.

—¿Qué? ¿La conoces?

Sasuke asintió la cabeza levemente, confirmándole definitivamente las sospechas al viejo.

—Vaya… vaya —masculló el tipo, mirando un momento al cielo.

Sasuke miró a Danzou firmemente.

—Esto no interfiere conmigo. Es un caso más —le dijo, tan seguro que hasta él se lo creía. Y quizás realmente quería creérselo.

—¿Seguro? Puedo asignar a otro.

—Seguro. Incluso me servirá para saber dónde investigar la vida de la chica en caso de que no hable cuando despierte.

Danzou lo miró un poco dudoso, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pensándolo.

—Si fueras otro probablemente no te habría dado la oportunidad de responder siquiera. Pero eres tú, el gran Uchiha. No dejes que tus emociones interfieran en esto o podría ser grave para ti. Nadie puede involucrarse más de la cuenta con la victima jamás. No interesan tus anteriores vínculos. Somos profesionales. Recuerda eso, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke lo escuchó en silencio, sin parpadear, mirándolo. Cabeceó lento cuando terminó, y luego hizo una reverencia de respeto para irse a seguir su labor. Danzou lo observó irse en silencio… y luego se dirigió fuera del callejón, donde ya estaban los periodistas esperando por un poco de morbo amarillista.

—Quiero que consigan un permiso para revisar las cámaras de seguridad que haya aquí y en toda la zona, al menos unos cinco kilómetros de diámetro —ordenaba, tan seguro como siempre, a los subordinados mientras éstos tomaban nota y asentían con obediencia.

Sasuke apenas acababa de decir eso, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo ni bien tocó el botón verde.

—Señor Uchiha, soy Kawosuke —dijeron del otro lado, como si él tuviera interés en recordar el nombre de alguno de los policías comunes a los que daba órdenes—. Hemos revisado el nombre de la chica como lo pidió… no pudimos contactar a su familia.

—¿Qué, por qué? —preguntó Sasuke confundido, recordando vagamente el rostro de Mebuki y Kizashi, aquellos dos animados esposos que iban a cada acto escolar a fotografiar a su bebé melosamente.

—Porque sólo tenía a sus padres, y ambos fallecieron hace años en algún tipo de accidente —aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Sasuke, quien no contestó nada—. ¿Señor? —preguntó el oficial, esperando alguna pregunta inmediata como era de costumbre.

Sasuke se acomodó la garganta rápidamente y endureció la voz.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de ella?

—La chica acabó de recibirse de medicina hace apenas cinco meses, pero aún no hizo la residencia. Tenemos en el registro que viajó a Argentina un mes después de recibirse, pero no hay registrado ningún vuelo de regreso con su nombre real.

Sasuke se tildó en ese momento.

—¿Viajó…. al otro lado del mundo…? —le preguntó al oficial, turbado.

—Sí, así es señor… ¿Señor?

—¿Cuál es su dirección?

—Aparentemente vivía en Osaka, en un departamento de la calle Fushiwa —contestó el hombre.

Sasuke colgó en ese momento, intrigado. Se decía a sí mismo que debía enfocarse en los detalles, pero por alguna razón su cabeza se había fragmentado de una forma casi imperceptible, pero mortal. Él se estaba haciendo preguntas que jamás se había hecho en ningún otro caso, como por ejemplo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, qué hizo, a dónde se metió, con quién?

¿Por qué de todas las japonesas, justamente ella? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres ella?

_¿Por qué? _


	2. El sedante natural

**_Hola! Sí, esta soy yo, emocionada por el gran, GRAN MANGA de anoche, ay Dios mío lo leyeron? LEANLO YA SI NO LO HICIERON. YA._**

**Me gustaría hacer un super comentario al respecto, pero me lo guardo para la página que administro en facebook, ya saben (SasuSaku **Eternal Love**), son bienvenidos a ir ahí y así fangirleamos como nunca, nunca en la vida. DIOS MIO MUERO MUERO. Ok, mejor me calmo. Ya, a lo que voy: **

**Prometí el fic en la noche para la espera del manga, pero como el manga salió antes decidí publicarlo ahora (total ya lo tenía listo). Sólo quiero pedirles INMENSAS disculpas por no responder reviews, me quedaron muchos y soy consciente de ello. Es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con internet, no me conecta a mi notebook, así que lo que hago ahora es escabullirme en el cuarto de mi hermanito y robarle la pc mientras está en la escuela. No me da el tiempo para responder como corresponde, pero les juro por mi vida que todos sus reviews están en mi casilla esperando a ser respondidos en CUANTO PUEDA.**

**También estoy lamentando subir esto ahora, me caga que sea tan deprimente xDDDD Quien me mandó a escribir sobre esta temática? Bueno, en fin. Acá está, para cagarles el ambiente del manga jaja. En serio, disfrútenlo. **

**Besos y que Dios los bendiga.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2: El sedante natural.<em>**

—_Tú eres realmente preciosa… realmente preciosa, pequeña…_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, como un despertador a término del efecto del sedante. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, asustada, con el eco de esa asquerosa voz en su cabeza… esa cara. Expresiones faciales que jamás olvidaría, olores que permanecerían impregnados en sus fosas nasales por siempre. Texturas, sonidos…

Esta vez sí se tomó el tiempo de tratar de reconocer dónde estaba, algo nerviosa. Las máquinas, los ruidos, el olor… un hospital, estaba en un hospital. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. La cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, parecía una montaña rusa que no paraba de subir.

—Estás a salvo… —escuchó de repente, y levantó la mirada. Era un tipo, un viejo de unos cincuenta y cinco años, mirándola sentado sobre la cama. Usaba anteojos y tenía puesta una bata blanca hospitalaria, pero tenerlo tan cerca la sacó de quicio casi al instante.

Trató de mover sus brazos, pero no pudo. Los miró, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente vendado y el izquierdo estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama.

—No queremos sedarte de nuevo, debes tranquilizarte. Sabemos que tu nombre es Sakura, ahora tenemos que hablar…

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para Sakura, ella no quería estar ahí, ni tampoco hablar con nadie. No llegaba a procesar todo lo que él decía, parte de su cabeza estaba en blanco, a la defensiva. Se sentía en una pesadilla igual a la anterior, pero con gente que le hablaba bonito.

—Déjenme —pidió.

—No podemos, podrías ponerte violenta. Tranquilízate… —la voz del tipo era insoportablemente tranquila al gusto de Sakura. La desesperaba su indiferente y complaciente tonalidad.

—Que me sueltes —le pidió de nuevo, o más bien ordenó con la voz casi quebrada e histérica.

—No podemos… —le repitió él. Ella ya no lo soportaba.

—¡Mátenme, pero sáquenme esta mierda! ¡No quiero estar atada, déjenme irme! ¡Quiero irme, tírenme de la ventana! —las cosas que decía Sakura eran desde lo profundo de su garganta, un chillido, un ruego desesperado. Ella era capaz de mover el brazo vendado con tal de que la sacaran de ahí.

Empezó a mover tanto, y con tanta desesperación el izquierdo, que las cuerdas se empezaron a aflojar.

El psiquiatra se puso de pie, a la defensiva. Sakura movía la pierna que no estaba vendada también, de una forma increíble. Él jamás había visto una paciente tan herida y grave hacer esos movimientos, como si no sintiera dolor alguno por las intervenciones quirúrgicas que recibió unas horas antes apenas. Él dudó unos segundos, pero luego sacó la jeringa con el sedante de nuevo.

Trató de inyectársela, pero ella se movió tanto que él erró y acabó pinchándose a sí mismo en el otro brazo…

—

—

—

—

—

"_No sabemos quién es la chica, apenas podemos trabajar con lo que podemos. Ella se encuentra en un estado lamentable, gracias a los chicos que la encontraron pudimos salvarle la vida, pero está tan grave que no creemos que despierte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… quizás no lo haga"._

Sasuke escuchaba la radio en el auto, mientras viajaba a una velocidad poco razonable por las calles de Tokio. Esa era la entrevista que acababan de hacerle a Danzou, y el viejo sabía mentir muy bien. Le había hecho caso a su consejo, sin revelar su identidad, diciendo lo grave que estaba que quizás ni siquiera podría despertar. No estaba mintiendo… solamente modificaba un poco la verdad, dándoles a los medios lo que querían: Un poco de intriga, incertidumbre, para que ellos jugaran a los Sherlock Holmes en sus programas por horas manteniendo arriba el rating; llevando peritos, criminalistas, abogados penales, testigos falsos o los reales que hacían un show dramático y exagerado de los hechos, contando hasta sus más ínfimos sentimientos cuando encontraron a la pobre, angelical, hermosa, y genial víctima. Aunque claro, ni siquiera la conocían, solamente hacían de cuenta que sí. A veces hasta lloraban en vivo los mismos periodistas; indignados, tristes; vendiendo el morbo de hasta la forma en que la hallaron, la ropa que llevaba… o no.

Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a ese juego mediático siniestro que no le dio importancia, todo era parte de un turbio y desalmado negocio. Lucraban con el dolor ajeno.

Pero si llegaban a tener un dato más de los que les daban, si llegaba algún mínimo detalle que debía permanecer confidencial… estaban arruinados. Los medios podían arruinar una investigación de meses o años en cuestión de minutos, a veces segundos. Siempre había sido sumamente cauteloso, los evitaba a toda costa, dando el mínimo de detalles, guardándose lo más importante. No era nada extraño que un criminal huyera antes de ser atrapado por culpa de los medios, o que un sobreviviente terminara de ser asesinado porque no se suponía que debía estar vivo… por culpa de los medios, de nuevo.

Sasuke bajó el volumen a la radio, estacionando frente al hospital nuevamente. Lo miró unos segundos antes de decidir bajar, y finalmente lo hizo. Tuvo que ir, no había otra opción para él. Tenía que hablarle y saber qué le había pasado para continuar la investigación.

Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora fijada.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, ni siquiera usó el ascensor. Sakura estaba en el tercer piso, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo oía algunos ruidos extraños, cada vez más fuertes. Caminaba un poco más rápido, apresurando el paso… pero los gritos eran cada vez más notorios. Eran de ella, era Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a casi correr, observando que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y que las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro desesperadas. Llegó a la puerta finalmente, y vio allí a un par de valientes enfermeros hombres sujetándola de los brazos y piernas como podían.

—¡¿Dónde están las drogas?! ¡Apúrense y tráiganlas! —gritaba exaltado uno de ellos, con una vena en la frente marcada y el sudor cayéndole a chorros del cuello.

—¡No quiero que nadie me toque, aléjense! —gritaba eufórica ella— ¡Quiero salir de aquí, no quiero estar aquí!

Entonces Sasuke observó que una enfermera ya tenía la jeringa lista, y se dirigía a ella. No lo pensó más, caminó apresuradamente al lado de la cama y apartó el brazo de la mujer, quien lo miró confundida. Los enfermeros hicieron lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué haces, no ves que no podemos controlarla?! —le exclamó uno de ellos furioso. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

Sakura no lo estaba mirando, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía gritando con locura. Estaba fuera de sí. ¿Qué Sakura era esta, con el rostro transformado en el de un monstruo rogando clemencia? La Sakura que él conoció, la que sonreía dulcemente… ¿dónde estaba?

—¡Cálmate! —le gritó Sasuke finalmente.

—¡No, váyanse! —respondió ella.

Él, sin pensárselo mucho más, le tomó ambos lados de la cara con las manos. Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza, pero entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente… para verlo borrosamente.

—¡Sakura! —clamó él nuevamente, y ella abrió sus ojos completamente ante su voz.

_Su voz._

Se paralizó. Fue más efectivo que cualquier sedante que le hubieran podido inyectar. Sakura, increíblemente, dejó de forcejearles a los enfermeros y éstos, mirándose entre sí confundidos y asustados, la soltaron. La miraron unos minutos, pero ella no a ellos. Sakura solamente veía a la persona que tenía frente suyo, el que le tomaba la cara mirándola a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sentado en la cama delante de ella. Esos ojos oscuros que no parpadeaban, esa expresión firme y congelada.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Sakura sintió algo distinto al vacío de su alma.

—¿Sasuke…kun…?

Él finalmente la soltó, respirando profundamente. Les hizo seña a todos a su alrededor con la mano para que despejaran el cuarto, y aunque lo dudaron un poco, le hicieron caso. Él parecía ser lo único natural que la podría mantener así. Cerraron la puerta, y Sakura dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Ninguno paraba de mirarse, como si acabaran de descubrir un continente nuevo. Pero ella no decía nada, así que él tuvo que empezar.

—Sí, soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella solamente lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada, ni tampoco llorar. Él la recordaba como una cría bastante sentimental, de esas que lloraban por todo… pero no sabía que dentro suyo ya no habían lágrimas, que estaba seca. Ella ya no sentía ganas de llorar, solamente de morir en parte, y de desaparecer del mundo en otra pequeña porción. Hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sus ojos estaban secos, lo miraban fijamente, con un dolor indescriptible y a la vez callado y ahogado en un mar de emociones muertas.

—Fui asignado a tu caso y te reconocí al entrar, mientras dormías —le dijo, sin que ella preguntara—. Necesito que me respondas muchas preguntas.

Sasuke siguió hablando, pero la mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco cuando dijo eso último. La forma en que lo dijo, su falta de tacto… ¿ella era solo un trabajo para él? Sí… lo era. Se respondió esa pregunta con demasiada facilidad. Ahora le era más fácil ser sincera consigo misma. Para ellos también había sido sólo un trabajo más… para todos era una cosa. Un contenedor.

—Basta —lo interrumpió en el medio de sus palabras, las que ni siquiera escuchaba. Solamente oía un eco lejano, pero no a Sasuke. Él se detuvo, mirándola un poco sorprendido.

—¿Quién te hizo eso en Argentina? ¿Quién te pudo ingresar a este país sin tu nombre real? —Sasuke la avasallaba con sus preguntas, con _ese _tono. Sakura no podía responder, se sentía en blanco, su voz era demasiado dura para ella. Sus tímpanos no los soportaban.

—Basta —volvió a pedir ella, corriendo la cara, arrugando el entrecejo aún más.

—¿Quién te violó?

Sakura lo miró… no, lo fusiló con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió una punzada directa en el pecho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta de una manera tan frívola y egoísta. Él siempre había sido igual, sin medir sus palabras… tan directas, tan carentes de tacto y calidez. Lo que Sasuke no supo fue que Sakura se sentía destruida por dentro al oír tales palabras de él, que una pregunta como esa le hacía caer en la cuenta de que no estaba muerta, que tampoco lo había soñado. Que todo era real.

—Vete —le ordenó, pero la palabra se fraccionó a la mitad. Su garganta no lo soportó, el pecho le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Era demasiado para un cuerpo humano soportar tanta tortura. Sasuke se puso abruptamente de pie, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta, ella definitivamente no iba a hablar en ese momento y él, honestamente, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Era mucho para él, no estaba listo. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke no se sintió apto para algo. Ella no era simplemente otra víctima.

—Tienes que calmarte o ellos te encerrarán en una habitación de psiquiatría y te sedarán todo el día —le advirtió él mientras se iba.

—¿Por qué de todos tenías que ser tú…? —le preguntó Sakura, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y corriendo la mirada hacia el suelo, en el lado opuesto a la puerta.

Sasuke se detuvo antes de girar el picaporte, y aún de espaldas, le pronunció:

—Me pregunto lo mismo de ti.

Salió de la habitación en ese momento. No se atrevió a mirar atrás. Y Sakura, por primera vez desde que había estado internada, generó las lágrimas que creía secas. Lloró, ahogó su llanto en la almohada y se tapó la cara con las sabanas, como si ellas fueran a protegerla de todo lo que estaba pasando. Jamás se había odiado tanto como hasta ese momento. Absolutamente nada de lo que le había pasado en su vida había ocurrido como ella quería que ocurriera… era frustrante y cruel al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, se le acercaron las enfermeras preocupadas.

—No se preocupen por ella, creo que a partir de ahora va a calmarse —las tranquilizó, y ellas suspiraron del alivio.

—Es realmente sorprendente el efecto que usted tuvo en ella. No tiene idea de cómo estaba antes de que llegara, parecía una bestia. ¿Qué debemos hacer con psiquiatría?

—Manténganla aquí, ella no está loca, no necesita que la aten a una cama y la seden las veinticuatro horas del día. La necesito despierta y lúcida —les ordenó.

Aquellas enfermeras estaban acostumbradas a recibir órdenes de Sasuke cuando llegaban víctimas de algún tipo de delito. Él era muy respetado, y ellas le hacían caso porque nunca fallaba en nada.

—Haremos lo que usted pide, mandarla a psiquiatría está fuera de nuestras manos, después de todo —informó la mujer, mirándolo seriamente—. Pero no puedo hablar por el psiquiatra. Nosotras, por más que le pidamos lo que sea, no tenemos ningún tipo de influencia sobre él. Si él la diagnostica con algún tipo de disturbio mental y potencial peligro para esta zona, la mandará a la zona psiquiátrica y estará fuera de nuestras manos.

Sasuke suspiró. Parecía que todo se complicaba más y más…

—¿Dónde está ese psiquiatra? —les preguntó, tratando de mantener la serenidad.

—Inconsciente —Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla—. La chica provocó que se inyectara el calmante a sí mismo, así que está en una habitación hasta que despierte.

Sasuke se tomó la cara con la palma de la mano y se rascó un momento la cabeza, volviendo a serenarse un segundo después. Eso iba a estar más complicado de lo que él creía. Era evidente que ese tipo iba a tomar una decisión obvia al despertar.

—Bien, bien —repitió, mirando a las enfermeras serio—. Avísenme cuando despierte, hablaré con él.

Ellas asintieron velozmente.

—Y dejen sola a Sakura por un par de horas… entren sólo mujeres, a lo necesario, y háblenle lo menos posible —les recomendó, haciendo un análisis mental del comportamiento que había visto en ella.

Su intuición le decía que ella necesitaba un momento para aceptar lo que le ocurría, dónde estaba, y lo que seguía a eso, que era que el delito debía ser revelado.

Sasuke miró confundido a una de las enfermeras, que estaba sonriendo sutilmente. Ella se puso seria cuando se percató que él la miraba.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha —se disculpó, volviendo a sonreír amablemente—. Es sólo que… bueno, es la primera vez que lo oigo referirse a una víctima por su primer nombre.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido en ese momento, y las demás enfermeras fingieron no escuchar nada, tragando saliva.

—¡Disculpe, tengo que ir a revisar unos pacientes! —exclamó nerviosa la joven, dándose la media vuelta para huir de ahí cuanto antes.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño mientras la veía irse. No se había dado cuenta de ello.

Las otras enfermeras tosieron y se acomodaron las gargantas nerviosas también.

—Bueno, señor Uchiha —lo llamó una—, nosotras le avisaremos. Hasta luego —lo saludaron, y todas se dispersaron tan rápido que ni siquiera llegó a ver por dónde se fueron.

Se quedó allí, de pie, solo. Y de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó después de un par de pitidos.

—Sasuke Uchiha —saludó, como siempre.

—Señor Uchiha, tenemos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que pidió —anunció un oficial del otro lado.

Sasuke colgó inmediatamente para dirigirse a la estación, donde quizás sus dudas se dilucidarían al ver quiénes la arrastraron hasta allí, y cómo lo habían hecho.

_¿Pero sería capaz de ver el vídeo con el mismo profesionalismo que siempre había tenido…? _


	3. ¿Qué es lo que haré?

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me estuvieron enviando. Si me quedó alguno por responder pueden tener por seguro que lo haré en cuanto pueda. Por el momento les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Rota. Me esmeré, y cada vez es más complicado. La trama se va a poner jodida a partir de ahora, ¿saben? Así que tenganme paciencia. También estudio en la facultad y se complica.**

**Igual saben que siempre, siempre termino lo que empiezo. Este capítulo, por cierto, es mucho más largo que el otro (ajá, ya se quejaron por eso varios xD).**

**PD: Si ven una página nueva en facebook que se llama "Lo dijo un NaruSaku"... sí, la cree yo xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que haré?<strong>

Sasuke recorría las calles de Tokio casi sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se rascó la cabeza inconscientemente más de una vez mientras tenía la otra mano en el volante, cosa que no hacía nunca. La mujer que estaba en ese cuarto, ¿realmente era ella? Aquella chica tan tierna, tan pesada al mismo tiempo. Esa chica molesta, la de la voz chillona pero palabras cálidas. Siempre dispuesta, siempre para todo. La del empuje, la de la voluntad, la del autoestima baja que él subió tantas veces como se lo bajó. Ella, la de los ojos alegres, la sonrisa enorme, las piernas firmes, la inteligencia superior, el alma amable.

—_¡Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, Naruto! _

Fue un pequeño recuerdo que pasó por su mente sin que él lo pidiera, el que casi provoca que chocara contra un automóvil que iba delante de él. Los de atrás le tocaron bocina asustados. El semáforo estaba en rojo, pero él no había disminuido la velocidad. No estaba prestando nada de atención, así que se refregó la cara y siguió su camino lo más sereno que pudo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tener todavía tales imágenes en su cabeza… como si las hubiera vivido ayer.

Llegó a la enorme estación policial apresurado, con una ansiedad que pocas veces había sentido. Pasó por las grandes puertas de vidrio de la entrada con el aspecto tan firme como siempre. Los demás oficiales lo saludaron con la típica cordialidad, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo que ni siquiera los miró. La segunda puerta a la izquierda del fondo del pasillo era la habitación donde lo esperaban con los videos que habían conseguido.

Finalmente llegó y abrió la puerta. Los cinco que estaban dentro del cuarto se pusieron de pie. Sasuke los observó, todos eran oficiales de policía y había uno que parecía ser el experto en cámaras de seguridad, lo supo por su pinta sin el uniforme de los demás oficiales; por los anteojos; los largos años que aparentaba tener encima; por los apuntes que estaba tomando y porque tenía el control remoto del aparato. Como vio que había bastantes notas en esas hojas de cuadernillo tamaño oficio, supo también que ya habían visto los vídeos unas tres o cuatro veces antes de que él llegara.

—Señor Uchiha —saludó el hombre—, hemos analizado el video de la zona y otros más, porque…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió velozmente Sasuke. La paciencia no era algo que lo acompañara seguido, y menos en esos momentos—. ¿Qué encontraron?

El señor se acomodó los anteojos con nerviosismo.

—A las tres y media de la madrugada un automóvil sin patente se detuvo a media cuadra del callejón donde la hallaron, y alguien de contextura grande pero totalmente cubierto de negro salió de allí con un bulto envuelto en una especie de manto negro. Creemos que podría ser una bolsa, —Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado en ese momento por lo que oía. Sakura había sido hallada desnuda, sin nada que la envolviera— y luego se dirigió con el bulto al callejón. Allí adentro no hay cámaras, por lo que sólo pudimos seguir su recorrido hasta que llegó a la entrada del mismo, y salió sin nada en sus manos. Volvió al automóvil y se fue nuevamente.

—¿Pudieron seguir su recorrido después de eso, para saber de dónde salió?

El especialista sacudió la cabeza lamentándose.

—Se dio media vuelta, condujo unas calles más e ingresó en una avenida altamente transitada, por lo que lo perdimos.

Sasuke corrió la mirada hacia el piso, imaginando cada detalle que le habían contado en su cabeza y había algunas cosas que no le cuadraban. ¿Por qué Sakura apareció sin nada que la cubriera? Volvió a mirar al hombre fijamente, y éste se sobresaltó un poco del susto.

—Pon el video —le pidió, o más bien ordenó en una simple oración. El tipo no se lo pensó más y le dio click al botón del control remoto, apuntando directo al aparato que estaba frente a la mesa.

La imagen no era de mucha calidad, y obviamente se veía desde lejos, pero igual era lo suficientemente nítida. Inicialmente Sasuke permaneció sereno ante lo que veía, peores cosas habían pasado frente a sus ojos… pero luego vio el bulto que aquel alto hombre sacaba del maletero del automóvil, como si no fuese nada para él. Algo cerrado, un pedazo de carne, y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola casi sin esfuerzo hasta el callejón. Pero luego, cuando la imagen se detuvo y puso negra ante la entrada del hombre al oscuro lugar, algo en el pecho de Sasuke comenzó a bombear. Se sentía ansioso, nervioso. Quería seguir viendo, saber qué le había pasado a la pelirrosa muchacha ahí dentro. ¿Qué era lo que ese extraño y macabro hombre había hecho con ella, inconsciente y medio muerta, que no tenía nada encima cuando la encontraron? Era perverso, era enfermizo ver que la llevaba con una delicadeza y a la vez una indiferencia total a un callejón de donde probablemente nunca saldría viva en su mente.

Cerró, sin darse cuenta, el puño con furia ante la pantalla apagada y sin imagen alguna. Se sentía un incapaz declarado.

—Es curioso, ¿verdad detective? —le preguntó el hombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada seca. Parecía que bromeaba, hablándole tan indiferentemente sobre lo que acababan de ver.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Sasuke también, sorprendiendo con su filoso tono al especialista, quien tragó saliva un tanto nervioso y confundido.

—¿No… no se dio cuenta?

El corazón de Sasuke quedó un poco tildado. Simplemente lo miró, esperando que continuara.

—Ese hombre no quería matarla —continuó ante sus ojos negros el pobre tipo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Todos los demás a su alrededor lo miraban un poco confundidos, como si aquello fuera algo obvio.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Quién sabe qué le hizo cuando la tiró ahí, que ella no tenía nada encima —la mirada de Sasuke se perdió en la pantalla negra, un extraño halo de luz reflejó sus sombríos ojos. Eran emociones que ni él podía comprender, que pasaban visiblemente por su cara.

Y por primera vez en su vida, ocurrió algo increíble… le sonrieron con mofa. El viejo, con sus anteojos sudados, le sonrió con mofa y exhaló aire sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La llevó envuelta en una bolsa y la hallaron sin nada. Los basureros de esa zona ingresan al callejón con un camión que toma el conteiner y vierte todo el contenido encima de la cúpula. Si realmente hubiera querido deshacerse de ella, la habría dejado con lo que la cubría por completo, para que nadie que pasara por ahí siquiera dirigiera su atención a ella. Sólo sería una bolsa más de basura, ella ni siquiera es tan alta y su contextura es pequeña, ¿cierto? Así que permanecería ahí hasta que el camión la llevara hacia el basural, y su cuerpo probablemente desaparecería por siempre en el rellenado. Pero observe que no sólo le quitó la bolsa, dejándola respirar si acaso seguía viva, sino que también la colocó de una forma que sus piernas sobresalieran del conteiner abierto. ¿Por qué haría eso alguien que la lleva en una bolsa? —el tipo cerró los ojos, suspirando— Es como si la hubiera dejado a su suerte, dejándola de forma tal que pudiera sobrevivir si la suerte estaba de su lado… Quizás estamos ante un arrepentido, o un típico caso de bipolaridad… ¿no cree?

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo seria y fijamente ante cada segura palabra. Los demás oficiales de alrededor cuchichearon entre sí, mirándolo con cierto asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le explicaba algo de esa manera a Sasuke. La primera vez que un detalle como ese, algo que su ojo analítico y preparado debería haber visto, se le iba.

Salió de la habitación sin saludar a nadie, se fue velozmente dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus extrañas actitudes. Caminó por el pasillo, ignorando todos los saludos que le hicieron, y salió a la calle sintiendo el sol en la cara de repente. Era más del mediodía y se dio cuenta de ello. Se quedó quieto un segundo, mirando al suelo y luego a la gente pasar, luego caminó inquieto a su auto apoyándose contra la puerta. Se sentía un poco ofuscado, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y menos en su trabajo, donde siempre había sido el gran prodigio Uchiha, un genio prácticamente.

Era Sakura… era Sakura.

Él creía que la próxima vez que sabría de ella sería cuando le enviara una invitación a su boda, con un hombre que fuera básicamente perfecto. Imaginó que algún día lo llamaría, preguntándole cómo estaba con su dulce voz, como siempre. Que le diría que iba a casarse, que fuera a la fiesta, que enviaría por él si era necesario. La imaginaba como siempre, sin cambiar nada en absoluto, con esos ojos brillando a la luz del sol en el verano, esa sonrisa reluciente como si todo estuviera bien.

Jamás esperó esta Sakura, herida, golpeada casi hasta la muerte, llena de hematomas en todos lados y violada, absolutamente violada… y triste. Traumada, histérica, irreconocible.

Sonó el móvil por enésima vez y atendió, una voz femenina pronunció, en sencillas palabras:

—Señor Uchiha, el psiquiatra despertó y quiere ingresar al cuarto de la joven.

—No lo dejes, esperen a que llegue —le ordenó el muchacho, colgando y velozmente sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Ingresó al automóvil, pisó el acelerador y se echó a andar. Presionó sus manos contra el volante, entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, concentrado en su próximo objetivo: El hospital. Llegó, harto ya de haber pisado tantas veces en el mismo día el mismo lugar, cosa que jamás hacía. Siempre visitaba a la víctima cuando era estrictamente necesario, prefería mandar a otros a que hicieran el trabajo de interacción personal porque siempre pensó que su trabajo era investigar crímenes, no ser psicólogo de nadie.

Bajó del automóvil sin siquiera ver a su alrededor, cerró de un portazo y dio duros pasos, adentrándose por aquella bendita puerta de vidrio de nuevo. La gente se sorprendió, chocó a algunos en el camino y ni siquiera pidió disculpas. Subió las escaleras y, a lo lejos, por el pasillo, ya veía en el hall al psiquiatra hablando con las enfermeras. Podía escucharlo cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué no lo entienden? Esa chica me inyectó un sedante, es peligrosa —les decía, y ellas sacudían la cabeza.

Las pobres mujeres enfermeras siempre eran las que tenían que dar la cara por absolutamente todo. Si Sasuke quería saber algo, acudía a ellas. Si quería información, acudía a ellas también. Los médicos vivían en su propio mundo, se encargaban de arreglar el cuerpo y luego desaparecían. Las que cuidaban, ponían el empeño en el paciente y lo mantenían respirando cada día eran ellas, incluso involucrándose a nivel personal a veces. Los bañaban, depilaban, preparaban, medicaban, alimentaban… En momentos como este se preguntó dónde estaba el médico de cabecera de Sakura, porque hasta el momento sólo había visto a aquellas mujeres, como siempre, luchar y discutir por ella. Aunque, ¿qué podía recriminarles a esos médicos fríos, si él era peor que ellos? Como ellos mandaban a las enfermeras a hacer el "trabajo sucio", él mandaba a los oficiales inferiores a hacer el propio…

Estaban distraídos, así que Sasuke se metió al cuarto rápidamente sin dudarlo. La miró ni bien entró, allí, al costado en la cama.

—¿Quién mierda te hizo eso? —le preguntó abruptamente. Sakura estaba despierta, mirando a la nada. Su sorpresiva entrada despertó su atención, y giró la cabeza hasta él, que estaba a su lado en la puerta.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos morados e hinchados todavía. Entreabrió sus labios, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Quién fue? —volvió a preguntar toscamente, ya un poco impaciente.

Ella siguió mirándolo afligida, como si el alma estuviera por salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier segundo. Sakura sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a dejar de respirar, que ya no tenía vida por dentro. Sasuke se sintió abrumado por sus ojos, ese verde apagado y oscurecido por su tristeza. De pronto los nervios lo invadieron, y no pudo más.

—¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién te tocó, quién te arrastró a ese bote de basura?! —le gritó finalmente, y ella cerró la boca y corrió la cara por un segundo.

Sasuke expulsó un bufido que hizo eco en todo el cuarto.

—Bien —le dijo, molesto y en un tono áspero—, mientras tú decides hablar yo tendré que ir a sacarte ese psiquiatra de encima.

—Espera —lo detuvo ella sorpresivamente, en un suspiro.

Él volvió a voltear lentamente a su cuerpo. Sus pequeños labios temblaban, como si tuviera algo atravesado en su garganta que no pudiera expulsar.

—Ino… —escupió finalmente— Ino… ¡Ino! ¡La mataron! —le dijo, y Sasuke abrió sus ojos como bolas.

Apenas podía recordar a esa chica, pero la recordaba al fin y al cabo. Siempre estaba con Sakura, caminando de aquí para allá tendida de su brazo, gritándole tonterías en el pasillo de la escuela, llamándola a cada rato.

—¿La Yamanaka? —pronunció él, cada vez más confundido— ¿Cómo, quién? ¿Estaba contigo? —demasiadas preguntas en muy poco tiempo para Sakura. Ella sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

—Busca a Sai, búscalo —le rogó, casi con la voz partida—, él no sabe nada de esto. Debes decírselo, por favor Sasuke-kun, por favor —rogó de nuevo, y por primera vez en años escuchó el "Sasuke_-kun_" de nuevo de ella.

Sasuke también estaba confundido, ella le hablaba como si él tuviera que recordar cada rostro, olvidando que no debería ser más que un detective en el caso, alguien que no debería tener por qué conocer nada de eso. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien en seguir en su caso, como le había asegurado a Danzou… o sólo estaba complicándolo todo, a pesar de la información extra que tenía en su cabeza?

Hizo memoria, aquella tan brillante con la que había nacido, y recordó el rostro de un chico inexpresivo y de cabello oscuro como él.

—Ayúdame, debes ayudarme —le siguió pidiendo, con algunas finas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, perdiéndose en las sábanas blancas.

A Sasuke le partía el corazón verla así, aunque su simple forma de ser le impidiera exteriorizarlo demasiado…

—¡Tienen que dejarme entrar a ese cuarto y sacar a esa chica de ahí!

_O quizás no._

El psiquiatra gritaba afuera, en el hall que estaba frente al cuarto, unos pocos metros más lejos. Sasuke cerró su puño, apretó duro las uñas contra la piel, pero al mismo tiempo trató de serenarse mientras le daba la espalda a Sakura y nuevamente salía del cuarto sin decirle nada más.

—¿Qué hacía usted ahí? —preguntó el tipo, mirándolo sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Las enfermeras ya no sabían que excusa ponerle para evitar que hiciera un diagnostico desfavorable, que ingresara a ver a la paciente.

—No puede entrar —le dijo Sasuke ni bien estuvo a dos metros de distancia, sacando su placa antes de que le preguntara quién era.

—¿Por qué? Soy un especialista y tengo un trabajo que hacer —respondió el tipo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con sus anteojos de viejo antipático.

—Yo también tengo un trabajo que hacer —Sasuke permaneció serio, pero su voz se endureció y las enfermeras lo notaron un poco inquietas—, déjeme ver a la paciente otro rato.

—¿Está loco? Esa mujer es un peligro, lo atacará —replicó el psiquiatra al instante.

—Está bien —interrumpió una de las chicas—, ella no reacciona así frente a él —el psiquiatra levantó una ceja curioso cuando oyó eso. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mortal a la mujer, pero no podía culparla por decir la verdad.

—¿Usted está investigándola y también la conoce? ¿Qué tipo de relación íntima tiene con ella? —sus preguntas eran insoportables.

—Señor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Le pido diez minutos nada más, luego podemos hablar de lo que usted necesite.

—De ninguna manera —volvió a responder el tipo, con ese tono rebuscado de profesionalismo barato—, ella no puede ver a nadie, a absolutamente nadie, me inyectó un sedante… ¿y usted cree que lo dejaré pasar como si nada? Esa chica necesita estar bajo vigilancia y medicamentos que la controlen, tenemos que tratarla adecuadamente. No permitiré que ningún paciente de este hospital ponga en peligro a los demás o a sí mismo, además…

—Ella no es peligrosa —interrumpió abruptamente Sasuke, con una tonalidad tan asesina que las enfermeras lo miraron. Ellas lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber cuándo él estaba actuando normal, y cuándo no.

—¿Qué, acaso usted es su novio? —le preguntó el hombre, riéndose casi en una burla. Sasuke quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara como pudiera— Lo siento mucho, pero la chica se irá conmigo. La cuidaremos muy bien en mi piso, no se preocupe… Podrá ir a visitarla cuando quiera, la mantendremos calmada y quieta.

La tonalidad de aquel hombre se había vuelto más y más insoportable desde que empezó a hablar. Eso fue todo. Sasuke no pudo contenerse, no quería, su pecho se lo impedía. Rechinó los dientes toda la conversación, tratando de contenerse lo más que pudo, pero ya no iba a hacerlo. Él no lo merecía. La forma en que se reía, hablaba de ella como si fuera una simple cosa. Era Sakura.

Cerró los puños, y pudo observar que el señor siguió pronunciando más palabras y explicaciones médicas sobre la condición inestable mental de ella, pero no escuchó nada. Sus labios se movían, pero no les prestaba atención. Lo único que escuchaba era un eco muy lejano, y un pitido en sus oídos que ensordeció todo. La sangre le llegó a los ojos de la furia, ardiéndole la cara, enrojeciendo su usual pálido.

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

Su cabeza se puso en blanco, y otro silbido seco sonó en el vacío… hasta que se lanzó a él. Sasuke respiró profundamente antes de arrojarse a él con los ojos llenos de furia, de un brillo rojo que atemorizaba a cualquiera. El psiquiatra cayó al suelo, y Sasuke sobre él golpeándolo en la cara un par de veces. Las enfermeras se asustaron y exaltaron, pero lo detuvieron a tiempo. No lo dejaron darle más de dos golpes, todas tuvieron que interponerse para detener a la bestia de Uchiha. Sasuke se contuvo solamente por ellas, cuyos molestos cuerpos inocentes se interponían entre él y su objetivo… porque de haberlo querido podría haberlo matado en un segundo.

Bufaba descontrolado, jadeando con la fuerza de un animal enfurecido y salvaje.

—¡Señor Uchiha, deténgase por favor! —rogaban las enfermeras, sin darse cuenta que él se había detenido por sí mismo mucho antes.

Sasuke ni siquiera las miraba, solamente miraba al psiquiatra que tenía enfrente fijo a los ojos, mientras éste arrastraba alejándose por el piso varios metros, asustado como un gusano y temblando, tocándose la cara escandalosamente. Le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz.

—¡Enfermo, usted está tan loco como ella!

Sasuke quiso arremeter contra él de nuevo cuando escuchó eso, y las enfermeras pudieron detenerlo a duras penas unos segundos, hasta que llegó la guardia del hospital y lo sostuvo por la fuerza, arrastrándolo lejos de allí, lejos del hospital…

—

—

—

—

—

La oscuridad de la celda era más tenebrosa de lo que él habría imaginado… probablemente porque siempre había estado del otro lado de los barrotes, y no en una de esas mugrosas jaulas. Había solamente una cama en la cual parecía haber dormido alguien sólo segundos antes de que él llegara… algún conductor ebrio seguramente, porque también había bastante vomito en el inodoro y alrededor. El olor era nauseabundo, así que Sasuke simplemente se sentó contra los barrotes y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre ellos mientras miraba la pequeña ventanita de adelante, toda enrejada. Apenas entraba la luminosidad de la luna… ya era de noche. Y aunque las horas se le deberían haber pasado mucho más lento, en realidad ni siquiera las sintió.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la cárcel, que lo habían detenido por algún disturbio similar. No era más que una detención, una especie de prisión preventiva… pero una cárcel al fin y al cabo. Y era muy gracioso que lo hubieran llevado sus propios oficiales, aquellos oficiales con los que sólo horas antes había hablado. Aquello no podía ser más humillante. El respeto era tal que no lo esposaron, y fue de buena gana, caminando sin mirar a nadie y con la frente en alto. Pero no dejaba de ser una situación absolutamente escandalosa para él… y para todos.

Sasuke rezongó en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa…? —se susurró, y luego volvió a mirar la ventanita de arriba.

No se había dado cuenta de que era una medialuna, y de pronto un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente. Esa noche, la última que ellos hablaron… esa era la luna que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Sakura… —volvió a susurrar.

Los ruidos de las llaves sobre su cabeza le impidieron seguir recordando más. Levantó la mirada y lo vio desde abajo.

—Danzou-sama… —dijo, alejándose para ponerse de pie frente a él.

Danzou esperaba tranquilamente que el oficial abriera la celda y lo dejara pasar. Una vez lo hizo el hombre se fue, y Danzou quedó a solas con el muchacho. Sasuke no decía nada, pero la cara de Danzou era bastante juzgadora. Lo observaba seriamente, con esa aparente tranquilidad que desesperaba a cualquiera. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre?

—He movido mis contactos para sacarte de aquí —le dijo finalmente. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Danzou-sama.

—No he terminado —Sasuke asintió de nuevo, esperando con el respeto que le debía a que hablara—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sasuke? —le preguntó finalmente— ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese psiquiatra?

Sasuke no sabía qué responder. Realmente… ¿por qué lo había hecho? Mientras estaba allí, en esa celda, había evitado pensar demasiado en ello porque no llegaba a las conclusiones lógicas y razonables con las que siempre se había movido en su vida. Había hecho algo por impulso, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía un impulso como ese, el actuar de manera imprudente sin pensar en nada. Pero en realidad, en el fondo, él sabía bien por qué lo había hecho.

Cuando no escuchó más al psiquiatra, cuando lo vio sonreír y pronunciar el nombre de Sakura con esa burla en la cara… no vio más al profesional que tenía en frente. No vio a ningún doctor, ni a ningún profesional del hospital a quien le debiera respeto. Vio a Sakura, vio su rostro amoreteado, sus cortes, sus heridas, sus lágrimas, aquellas vendas que cubrían tanto en ella… su dolor. Y lo que vio en el psiquiatra no fue a nada, fue a una cosa. Vio al violador, al que la había arrastrado hasta ese conteiner, el que había hecho que cayera de algún lugar alto y se hiriera de esa manera. Vio al que se metió en su cuerpo sin que ella lo pidiera, el que la hizo gritar y sufrir por días, semanas, quién sabe cuánto.

Sasuke solamente quería matar a ese hombre, al que había lastimado así a esa mujer, quería destrozarlo con los puños y que le salpicara la sangre en la cara si era posible. No se dio cuenta de que ese no era ningún violador, ni ningún asesino o secuestrador… era sólo un psiquiatra que se había pasado un poco en sus palabras y sus maneras.

—No lo sé —la mentira de Sasuke era evidente, pero su voz fingió serenidad.

Danzou suspiró largamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿No fuiste tú el que me prometió que no pasaría nada, que sería mejor que lo siguieras…? Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Sasuke. No debí darte tanta libertad…

—Está equivocado, ella…

—No, no. Basta ya de tus explicaciones, Sasuke —lo interrumpió Danzou, haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Te metiste demasiado. Dejaste que te afectara. Se volvió personal. Jamás debe volverse personal. Ese hombre no presentará cargos. Debes agradecer que conociera a tu padre. Trabajó en algunos casos con él, ayudándolo con algunos criminales con disturbios mentales. Escribió grandes obras gracias a los casos en los que ayudó a tu padre, metiéndose en la mente enferma de muchos de esos asesinos. Debes estar agradecido.

Sasuke volvió a apretar su puño, no tenía ni idea de quién era el psiquiatra ni tampoco le interesaba. Detestaba estar en esa situación por haber sido un impulsivo imbécil.

—Le pasaré el caso a otra persona.

—Nadie es mejor que yo. Usted lo sabe. Este caso no es para cualquiera. No hablamos de un típico caso japonés, de un delito común. Ella fue trasladada de otro país, la privaron de su libertad, la violaron. ¿Cree que todo eso lo hizo cualquiera? —Sasuke devoraba a Danzou con la mirada, y éste también lo miraba fijamente a él.

—No eres apto. Tengo más hombres además de ti, no eres el único que puede…

—¡Deje de decir eso! —Danzou se sobresaltó un poco con el grito de Sasuke. Él se dio cuenta inmediatamente después de lo que acababa de decir y suspiró, calmándose solo— Hay otra chica muerta.

Danzou en este momento cambió su cara. Claramente se sorprendió y se vio turbado, frunciendo el ceño consternado.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, finalmente. Sasuke asintió.

—Ino Yamanaka. La conocí. Sakura habló un poco más hoy —Danzou se sorprendió de nuevo de las palabras de su subordinado. Sasuke había avanzado más de lo que creía.

El silencio imperó unos segundos. Claramente el viejo se lo estaba pensando…

—Hay un prestigio que mantener, Uchiha —dijo finalmente, mirándolo serio.

—Lo sé —respondió a regañadientes Sasuke, pero Danzou le hizo un gesto con la mano y lo calló.

—Fuiste entrenado. Yo mismo supervisé tu entrenamiento —comenzó el tipo con su voz avejentada—. De todos en la agencia eres el que más en alto nos ha dejado. Pero ese entrenamiento tenía pautas muy claras, y los sentimientos no están implicados en esas pautas. ¿Te queda claro? Guarda tus sentimientos para ti, y enfócate. Si llegas a arruinarlo… no lo pensaré de nuevo. Pondré a otro en tu lugar. Es la última oportunidad que te daré.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir en silencio.

—Contrólate —susurró Danzou, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba—. ¿Vienes? —lo llamó a lo lejos, y Sasuke reaccionó.

Se tronó el cuello y caminó a él, lentamente…

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ducharse. Vivía en una casa bastante grande, una que una vez perteneció a su familia. Era oscura y casi nunca prendía más de un par de luces. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar en la oscuridad. Todo estaba pulcro y limpio, apenas tenía algunas plantas que siempre olvidaba regar. Un patio vacío, una cocina de tamaño mediano y una gran sala con una pantalla grande y un sillón en el medio. Había una mesita de cristal donde posaba la fotografía de su familia; sonriendo juntos frente al sofá de descanso donde solían ver televisión en la noche.

El piso era de mármol; blanco y brillante… otra prueba de lo solo que estaba. No limpiaba nunca y aun así todo estaba limpio. Ni siquiera comía en su casa. Pasaba más tiempo afuera que allí.

El vapor salía del baño fuertemente, ni siquiera cerraba la puerta para ducharse. El agua le caía por sus pectorales desnudos, quitándole la mugre de la cárcel. Nunca se había sentido tan sucio en su vida. Abría los ojos en medio del agua, pensando una y otra vez en el rostro de Sakura pidiéndole que lo ayude.

Finalmente cerró el grifo y salió, descalzo, dejando algunas huellas en el suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse ropa limpia en su gran cuarto. Él dormía en la planta baja, arriba había tres cuartos a los que no entraba hace años.

Abrió su notebook e ingresó al sistema, a la base de datos a la que estaba autorizado meterse. Buscó el nombre de ese chico de cabello corto y ojos oscuros, y lo encontró. Su foto no había variado mucho… seguía teniendo la misma expresión de muerto viviente.

—Sai —dijo, ingresando a sus datos—, te tengo.

Allí saltó su dirección, número de teléfono fijo, de celular. Aparentemente había estudiado ciencias políticas después de graduarse. Vivía en Osaka igual que Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono de su casa. Marcó el número que se indicaba, y cuando estaba por llegar al último se detuvo… tomando conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Nunca había hecho eso. Ese era el trabajo de otro. Él llegaba cuando ya se había avisado a todos los familiares…

Comenzó a sonar la espera… y los minutos se hicieron eternos.

—¿Diga?

_Mierda. _

Era él.

—¿Eres Sai? Soy Sasuke Uchiha —contestó, tras un segundo de silencio. Sai estuvo callado del otro lado, probablemente haciendo memoria.

—Oh, ya te recuerdo, de la escuela… eres tú —dijo, un poco sorprendido—. Pero… ¿por qué llamas?

Antes de que hablara Sasuke pudo escuchar la respiración de Sai acelerarse un poco. Siempre había sido un chico bastante inteligente y rápido, y recordaba bien a qué se había dedicado Sasuke. Aquel compañero de la secundaria que nunca más se apareció… ¿para qué más iba a llamarlo?

—Es por Ino Yamanaka —sentenció Sasuke al fin.

_Respiración._

No escuchó nada. Sai no gritó. No le preguntó nada. Ni siquiera hizo un ruido con su garganta… solamente respiraba. Respiraba fuertemente. Sasuke sintió su desesperación a la distancia. La pudo sentir tan fuerte que cerró sus ojos y se sentó, colocándose la mano en la sien.

"_Ella murió"._

—

—

—

—

—

—¡Ino! —exclamó Sakura, despertando de repente, sobresaltada.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, en aquella habitación oscura todavía. Respiró, calmándose sola. La imagen de Ino vino a su mente, despertándola de su sueño. No dormía demasiado, le costaba mucho hacerlo. El poder hacerlo algunas horas era más bien un efecto de los medicamentos. Luego imágenes horribles venían a su cabeza, y despertaba corroborando que no había nadie con ella… que estaba lejos de todo eso ahora. Pero esta vez no fueron esas imágenes lo que la despertaron, fue el rostro de Ino… viniendo a su cabeza una y otra vez mientras dormía.

—Ino… —musitó, hundiendo el cráneo en la almohada de nuevo. Viró la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

La medialuna se asomaba silenciosa y brillosa entre las nubes. Recordó el rostro de Sasuke, mirándola cuando hablaron a la tarde.

—Sasuke-kun… —musitó, insegura— ¿Qué es lo que haré?

—

—

—

—

—

Él finalmente colgó, en medio de su oscura y silenciosa casa. Colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar, y lo miró unos segundos tratando de recuperar su cabeza. Sentía demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mucho por procesar para él. Había estado como en un estado de congelamiento, de parálisis emocional por años. Y ahora, finalmente, todo eso le estaba pasando factura sin que él lo pidiera. No podía evitarlo. Y al mismo tiempo sabía lo que Danzou le había dicho, y lo que su trabajo implicaba. Tenía que dejarlo de lado, luchar contra ello, reprimirlo.

Siempre había sido excelente reprimiendo todo… pero esta vez era más fuerte, más difícil de contener. La bestia en su corazón luchaba por salir. Porque era Sakura…

Y Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando a la ventana que daba al patio de atrás. La medialuna seguía ahí, resplandeciendo su luz tenue e iluminando vagamente las dos o tres plantas que tenía por ahí. Volvió a verla a ella, sonriéndole, diciéndole _"Sasuke-kun"_, aquella Sakura de antaño que dejó ir brutalmente…

—¿Qué es lo que haré?

* * *

><p><strong><em>"La luna es lo que nos une, el satélite por el que todos suspiramos. <em>**

**_Cuando estamos lejos podemos mirarla al mismo tiempo, y seguir amándonos a través de ella"_**


	4. El héroe silencioso

**¡Buenas!**

**Mil disculpas por el gran atraso, no va a ser el último. Estoy cursando mucho más que antes, y además estoy media cansada la verdad. Trato de tomarlo con calma, pero bueno. Escribo cada vez que puedo. Es mi pasión personal, no la pienso dejar... solamente necesito paciencia, ya que creo que poner una fecha de actualización es muy arriesgado porque dudo que pueda cumplirla a estas alturas xD **

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por el apoyo. Ojalá me dejen reviews, les prometo que los contestaré como siempre. **

**Esta historia además recuerden que es compleja... escribirla requiere cierto esfuerzo mental y, sobre todo, tiempo xD **

**Disfruten... ¡Besitos!**

**PD: Cantidad de palabras: 5134. Lo siento si lo sienten corto ;_; No quería alargarlo más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El héroe silencioso.<strong>

Sakura despertó tras su primera noche en el hospital. A pesar de que solamente había estado internada un día, le parecía que habían pasado semanas… tantas cosas juntas habían ocurrido, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Recuerdos dolorosos y dulces a la vez, entremezclándose en su cabeza como dos liquidos distintos fusionándose, creando un hibrido que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El shock inicial había ido calmándose poco a poco, y su cabeza ya estaba trabajando de nuevo con la inteligencia y la claridad que siempre la había acompañado. Ella era fuerte, lo era. Sakura se sentía rota, destruida, pero también recordaba todo lo que había pasado… y lo que podía pasar.

Comenzó a recordar lo que sintió cuando estaba al borde de ese ventanal, dispuesta a morir para ser libre. En esos momentos lo único que pretendía era caer y que su cabeza estallara de una vez contra el suelo, liberándola de todo su pesar y las cadenas. El sufrimiento, los recuerdos horribles que nunca se irían de su mente. Se sintió peor cuando despertó en ese hospital, dándose cuenta que para su propia mala suerte seguía con vida. ¿Cómo era físicamente posible haber sobrevivido a todo eso? Y la desesperación la sucumbió terriblemente, porque todo estaba mal. Ino no estaba más, y ella estaba rota.

Pero entonces apareció Sasuke… esos ojos negros, mirándola. ¿De dónde había salido este ser, que parecía venir en su rescate? El héroe silencioso de su vida… ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona a la que no veía desde hace años, que se había borrado cruelmente de su vida, fuera la misma que ahora lograra la volvía a su mente? Esos sentimientos afloraban, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando por largo tiempo…

Y Sakura sintió que su corazón volvió a latir. Que el aire volvía llegar a sus pulmones, y que sus ojos veían con más claridad. Una sola palabra la envolvió por completo: _Esperanza. _

Pero Sasuke habló, y de sus labios sólo salieron palabras crueles. No, no eran crueles… eran frías, carentes de sentimiento. ¿Éste realmente podía ser su héroe silencioso? La decepción y la oscuridad volvieron a invadirla… pero, incluso así, cuando él dejó el cuarto y ella quedó sola… Sakura sintió algo más que soledad y ruptura… sintió un poco de vida. Porque al igual que en el pasado, fuera como fuera… todo se sentía mejor si Sasuke estaba cerca. Como si algo más tuviera sentido, como si el rompecabezas pudiera armarse aunque sea un poco de nuevo, incluso si faltaban algunas piezas. Como si las cosas pudieran volver a ser lo que eran… y ella tuviera que tratar de resistir nada más.

Solamente resistir un poco.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Sakura? —preguntó repentinamente una mujer bastante joven, ingresando al cuarto.

Su rostro le inspiraba tranquilidad. Sus facciones eran delicadas y agradables, con cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesta una bata que no parecía ser de enfermera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Sakura, omitiendo la respuesta obvia al primer interrogante.

La chica se sorprendió y le sonrió al instante.

—Me llamo Shizune, ayer las enfermeras si hicieron cargo de ti cuando terminamos contigo. No me reconoces porque te inspeccioné mientras dormías. Me dijeron que todavía no te habías adaptado muy bien aquí… —Shizune se acercó con un poco de cautela, Sakura se dio cuenta de que seguramente todo el hospital estaba enterado ya de sus líos mentales— ¿Está bien si te toco? —le preguntó la mujer. Sakura la miró fijamente en ese momento.

Los ojos de la chica lucían tan amables, que a pesar de que comenzaba a detestar que la miraran con pena ya era un avance que no la miraran con miedo. Asintió y se quedó quieta, y Shizune sonrió ampliamente al recibir su permiso. La mujer le hizo chequeos de rutina, su condición seguía siendo delicada pero estaba estable.

—Entonces… ¿eres médica aquí, no? —Sakura titubeó al hacerle la pregunta. Se sentía raro hablar como una persona normal después de todo lo que vivió, pero algún día iba a tener que hacerlo.

—Solamente soy residente… Pero pronto quedaré fija en el piso.

Sakura sonrió, cabeceó con un gesto extraño y bajó la mirada, notablemente triste. Shizune la miró extrañada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Shizune con preocupación en los ojos.

—Yo también debería ser una residente… —susurró Sakura. Shizune se mostró notablemente sorprendida.

—¿Estudiaste medicina? —le preguntó, confundida. Sakura la miró un poco aturdida.

—Creí que ya sabrían todos mis datos… —le dijo. Shizune sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, negando lo dicho por Sakura efusivamente.

—No, claro que no. He oído que el señor Uchiha quiere mantener todo en la máxima reserva. Tu caso parece ser muy complicado, así que nos han dicho poco y nada. Solamente tenemos que cuidar de ti. No es necesario que sepamos más.

—¿Él hizo eso…?

—Bueno, es parte de su trabajo después de todo…

La realidad volvió a arrollar a Sakura cuando toda luz de fantasía se desvaneció al escuchar aquello. Shizune se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo ocurría.

—Es hora de que siga con mi ronda. Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisármelo enseguida, ¿sí? —ella se despidió, y a punto de salir del cuarto Sakura la detuvo.

—Sasuke… —Sakura hizo una pausa y acomodó su garganta, corrigiéndose a sí misma— el señor Uchiha… ¿él no está aquí?

Shizune la miró un poco sorprendida.

—Oh, bueno, no sé si él…

—¿Pasó algo? —Sakura parecía no tener idea de nada. Shizune la miró directo a los ojos unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba enterada del alboroto que había causado el día anterior allí mismo, frente a su cuarto.

Sakura había llegado a escuchar algunos ruidos, pero jamás pensó que esos gritos tan frenéticos provenían de la usualmente lineal voz de Sasuke. Esos golpes, esos ruidos fuertes, las enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro… Sakura creía que se trataba de otros familiares, de gente ajena a ella. ¿Por qué sería Sasuke? No le entraba en la cabeza ese tipo de comportamiento irracional y tan repentino en él, por ella.

—Verás… —quiso comenzar Shizune, pero Sasuke llegó en el momento oportuno y no pudo continuar.

Sakura se sentó contra el respaldar de la cama, mirándolo a la expectativa. Entró al cuarto mucho más tranquilo que el día anterior. Seguía tan serio como siempre. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, como si le hubiera costado dormir. Tenía puesta una bufanda y los guantes, así que era evidente que acababa de llegar y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto. Afuera debía hacer mucho frío…

—Vaya, lo dejaron entrar entonces… después de lo que sucedió creí que iban a cambiar de... —Shizune detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada homicida de Sasuke. Sakura miraba totalmente confundida a ambos, y la mujer supo que estaba sobrando en el cuarto. Salió enseguida, haciéndole una reverencia a Sasuke antes de cruzar la puerta con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Inmediatamente del suave portazo Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente a los ojos, y ella se mantuvo estática en todo momento. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke se adelantó.

—Hablé con él —le dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron enormes y exclamó de la sorpresa.

—¿Sai…?

—El mismo.

Sakura comenzó a temblar un poco, y Sasuke seguía mirándola al pie de la cama.

—¿Cuándo llegará? —le preguntó ella, apresuradamente, con la voz levemente fracturada— ¿Qué le contaste? ¿Cuánto sabe ya? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cuánto más sabes?

Sasuke calló de repente, mirándolo confundida ante la pregunta con la que interrumpió las suyas.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó, un poco aturdida.

Sasuke aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar, totalmente destenso. Parecía el ser más relajado del planeta.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que te ocurrió?

Sakura rió sarcásticamente. No podía creerlo.

—¿Quieres que te hable de eso ahora, cuando Sai…?

—No me importa —la paró Sasuke. Su mirada era tan oscura que Sakura disolvió su sonrisa enseguida. Esta vez él iba en serio. Su corazón comenzó a partirse lentamente en miles de pedazos—. Tengo que enfocarme en resolver tu caso ahora mismo. No soy tu amigo, sólo soy el que fue asignado a esto.

Las lágrimas de impotencia luchaban por salir. Sasuke le corría los ojos sutilmente, evitando mirarla cuando pronunciaba fuertemente una palabra. Pero, incluso así, esas palabras no dejaban de significar lo que él quería que significaran. Era doloroso que las pronunciara, que la sombra oscura de sus ojos no pudiera esclarecerse un poco, doblegarse ante la tristeza de Sakura.

—Tú… —gimoteó Sakura, en una mezcla de impotencia, enojo y tristeza.

—Señorita Haruno —Sakura abrió la boca cuando él dijo su nombre de esa manera. ¿Acaso era unas puta broma?—, el tiempo es valioso en situaciones como estas. No podemos perder más tiempo hablando del pasado. Olvídate de todo, nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros importa ahora. Cada segundo que pasa sin que hables es más peligroso. Mi deber es impedir que algo malo vuelva a sucederte, y encargarme de encerrar a todos los que cometieron el delito.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora. La furia y una increíble angustia le fluían por las venas.

—¡¿Un delito?! ¡¿Así me llamas ahora?! —le gritó, sacada de quicio.

Sasuke no parecía inmutarse. Ella se sentó más erguida a pesar del dolor, y Sasuke inconscientemente adelantó un paso a la cama, temiendo que su imprudencia le provocara más lesiones de las que ya tenía.

—¡¿Tú crees que esto es divertido para mí?! ¡¿Crees que tus protocolos de comportamiento ante la victima me importan… una reverenda mierda?!

Sasuke tragó saliva, mirándola un poco dudoso. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo…? Se lo preguntó internamente.

—¿Hola? —preguntó repentinamente alguien, ingresando al cuarto sin previo aviso.

Las respiraciones de todos los presentes se detuvieron en ese instante. Sakura exhaló aire cuando vio su rostro asomarse al cuarto.

—¿Sai…? —susurró, mirándolo.

Él se quedó de pie, mirándola al lado de la puerta. Los dos se miraban incansablemente, sin parpadear, sin mover ni un poco nada en su rostro.

—Sai —gimió ella, extendiéndole la mano a la distancia.

Él se acercó temblando un poco, y cuando se la tocó estallaron. El dolor pudo más que la contención del momento. Las lágrimas de Sai afloraron como no lo habían hecho la noche anterior, y la abrazó. Ella devolvió el abrazo, mojándole el hombro de lágrimas. Ella jadeaba incontrolablemente. Sasuke nunca la había visto llorar así.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Sai…! ¡Ino…! —trataba de articular inútilmente Sakura.

—Lo sé —susurró Sai, apretándola contra el cuerpo—. Lo sé.

Sasuke simplemente estaba ahí, mirándolo todo. No sabía que hacer o decir. Pensó que lo más apropiado sería irse, pero no podía. Algo le impedía irse. De pronto el cuerpo le pesaba de una manera abominable. La forma en que Sakura se aferraba a Sai con todas sus fuerzas era angustiante.

—Dime qué sucedió —le rogó él, y ella lo apretó contra sí aún más.

Ella no había deseado nada más que abrazar así a alguien desde el momento en que despertó, a pesar de todo.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse un poco se separó de su amigo y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar de la cama, tratando de relajarse. Comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquila, tal y como si acabara de sacarse de los hombros una gran carga. Sai la miraba sentado a su lado, y ella finalmente suspiró para hablar. Pero antes de eso le dirigió una leve mirada a Sasuke, y luego volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente suyo.

—Sai… —le dijo— Cuando fuimos a Argentina con Ino en esa misión… nosotras… —Sakura parecía estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo mental por reconstruir recuerdos en su cabeza, por decir las palabras correctas— Todo iba bien por un tiempo, y luego… nosotras, ellos… —entonces Sakura se detuvo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola expectante. Sai hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, a Sakura le ocurría algo que no tenía que ver con ellos. Ella se tomó el pecho con la mano, aferrando contra sus uñas la tela del camisón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear, y Sai se acercó a ella asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Sasuke no entendía nada.

Ella empezó a respirar cada vez más y más agitada. Su cara se enrojeció y algunas venas se marcaron en su frente de la fuerza que estaba haciendo al tensar todo su rostro: Estaba sufriendo.

Sasuke no esperó más. Salió del cuarto casi corriendo, mirando a todos lados en el pasillo a alguien que estuviera cerca. No parecía haber nadie.

—¡Un doctor! —gritó, a la nada— ¡Un puto doctor! —volvió a exclamar, y unas enfermeras vinieron corriendo a lo lejos. Shizune venía detrás.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —preguntó la mujer preocupada, y él abrió la puerta sin contestar.

De pronto el cuarto se llenó de gente, de nervios. Sakura estaba sobre la cama, tratando de respirar, jadeando y gimiendo del dolor. Sai estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano con la misma confusión que tenía Sasuke. Shizune llegó y le inyectó algo desconocido para Sasuke, y luego comenzó a examinarla con las enfermeras.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí! —ordenó seriamente la residente. Una par de enfermeras les indicaron el camino a la salida con la amabilidad y tranquilidad que el momento requería, e inmediatamente volvieron con Sakura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke se encontró afuera de la habitación, mirando una puerta cerrada que ocultaba el padecimiento de una chica destruida. Pero entonces miró a Sai, estático frente a la puerta, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver. Tenía esa mirada especial que indicaba que todo su mundo acababa de caerse a un vacío sin fondo, como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento no hubiera sido más que una fantasía que acababa de disolverse… una burbuja que acababa de pincharse, dejando a su alrededor sólo mugre.

Sasuke conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.

—Vamos por un café —dijo secamente Sasuke, y Sai lo miró.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, y entonces el muchacho de ojos tristes habló.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera con ella en ese estado?

Quizás sin darse cuenta Sasuke cerró su puño fuertemente, sin mover ningún otro músculo.

—Tengo esta investigación a mi cargo. Nada más que eso.

—Tú la conocías —respondió Sai inmediatamente, endureciendo un poco la voz—, yo lo recuerdo todo.

Un pequeño silencio imperó en el lugar, y luego Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó, caminando tranquilamente a las escaleras, dejándolo ahí. Sai solamente lo miró alejarse, suspiró y luego fue tras él.

Ninguno habló en el camino a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron Sasuke simplemente buscó un lugar con dos sillas, y un momento después Sai se sentó a su lado. Sasuke le hizo una señal a la chica que atendía tras el mostrador, con el dedo. Ella ya lo conocía y sabía lo que quería: Cafeína. Pero esta vez Sasuke le señaló dos dedos, y ella asintió cuando vio a Sai con él.

A esas horas de la mañana no había casi nadie ahí. Sasuke se sentó apoyando el codo contra la mesa, agarrándose cabeza con la mano. Sai estaba procesando demasiado en esos momentos y él no podía abordarlo desmedidamente. Era mejor tomarse su tiempo, que decidiera hablar cuando pudiera darle los detalles que necesitaba…

—Comenzamos a salir después de la escuela —comentó Sai de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke se sentó erguido, mirándolo curioso.

Sai sonrió nostálgicamente mirando al suelo.

—Con Ino… nosotros siempre nos tratamos diferente en la escuela, pero cuando nos graduamos comenzamos una relación de verdad —la sonrisa en los labios del muchacho se disolvió, abriendo paso a una expresión mucho más vacía—, hablamos de casarnos cuando termináramos la universidad… pero primero había algo que quería hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke ante el silencio posterior de Sai. Éste levantó la mirada, sosteniéndola en Sasuke.

—Hace cinco meses las dos terminaron la carrera, al mismo tiempo. Pero Sakura estaba obsesionada con esta idea de ayudar a la gente en otros lugares del mundo, quería hacer algo con sus habilidades antes de convertirse en una adulta más con responsabilidades en Japón. Por eso, desde el primer año, ella e Ino hicieron la misma promesa de hacer este viaje a algún lugar muy alejado cuando se recibieran, a dejar una huella aunque fuera diminuta —Sai hizo otra pausa y sonrió extrañamente divertido—. Lo recuerdo y no sé si Ino realmente quería ir. Creo que solamente quería acompañar a Sakura… —pero, luego de decir esto, cerró los labios y el puño con una fuerza de impotencia que Sasuke comprendió al instante.

—¿Por qué Argentina? —preguntó el detective tratando de que Sai no perdiera la compostura.

—Porque está del otro lado del mundo, a Sakura le atraía la idea de ir a un lugar tan lejano aunque ni siquiera supiera el idioma. Unos meses antes de dar el último examen ella comenzó a investigar posibles lugares donde se requiriera ayuda, y le llamó la atención que había campañas para personas de bajos recursos en las zonas más pobres del país Argentina. Era particularmente en el norte donde estaban pidiendo médicos de cualquier tipo… Además es un país donde no se dificulta la entrada, ni tampoco requiere mucho papeleo… era ideal para ambas… —Sai bajó la mirada pensando en lo mal que salió todo, en lo retorcido que algo tan altruista se había convertido.

Sasuke ahora comprendía todo. Ellas habían viajado para ayudar, para misionar. ¿Entonces qué había ocurrido ahí?

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó Sasuke— ¿No fueron con nadie más, no conocían a nadie, no hubo más razones?

Sai lo miró fijo y serio.

—¿Qué creías? —le preguntó secamente, con cierto dolor.

Sasuke se quedó callado.

—¿Creíste que fueron por otra razón? ¿Que tenían enemigos? ¿Que conocían a alguien?

Sasuke solamente lo miraba, y Sai corrió la mirada, refregándose los ojos con una mano, suspirando un poco indignado.

—Ellas solamente armaron una maleta cada una, llevando lo necesario, y tomaron el primer vuelo al mes de recibirse. No planeaban hacer un viaje por placer, no planeaban divertirse. Solamente querían ayudar, hacer algo diferente, y luego hacer la residencia cuando volvieran a Japón. La misión duraría un año. No tengo la más remota idea de qué ocurrió ahí.

—¿Cuál fue tu último contacto con ellas? —cuestionó repentinamente Sasuke.

Sai frunció el ceño haciendo memoria, respiró unos segundos y luego contestó.

—De por sí hablábamos muy poco. No llevaron móvil ni nada por el estilo, así que nos comunicábamos cuando podían. Estuvieron cuatro meses allí… la última vez que hablé con Ino fue hace tres semanas, o quizás más. Ella no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo que habían conocido mucha gente y que todo iba bien. Luego no llamó más. Pero no me parecía raro porque había veces que estábamos más que eso sin saber del otro… cuando tú llamaste anoche… —Sai tragó saliva, tratando de fingir serenidad— creí que eras ella, por la diferencia horaria… muchas veces llamaba a esas horas. Pero entonces… cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, supe que algo… que algo, definitivamente… —Sai ya se había perdido. Demasiado había aguantado hablando casi sin inmutarse. Era fuerte, Sasuke lo recordaba como un chico que rara vez se le veía expresarse o sufrir por lo que fuera.

En ese momento llegó el café, y Sasuke se lo arrimó con la mano.

—Bébelo y trata de calmarte —le dijo, de la forma más amable que pudo. Sai lo miró un segundo, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke?

La cara del Uchiha se tensó, viéndolo confundido ante la pregunta.

—Casualidad. Ella cayó bajo mi jurisdicción y estoy a cargo.

—¿De verdad? —la mirada inquisitiva de Sai era arrolladora.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Yo los recuerdo —respondió el chico inmediatamente, repitiendo lo mismo que dijo en el piso de Sakura.

—El pasado no tiene importancia.

—No me interesa —volvió a responder Sai, sorprendiendo bastante a Sasuke, quien lo miró en silencio. La mirada de Sai era fuerte—. Sé que eres el mejor, lo sé muy bien. Quiero que los encuentres, a quienes sean que les hayan hecho esto a ellas —hizo una pausa, mirando un minuto al suelo. Luego exhaló aire y volvió a mirarlo—. El cuerpo de Ino que Sakura asegura haber visto sin vida… encuéntralo… encuéntrala. Tráemela.

Sasuke solamente lo miraba callado, pero por sus ojos Sai supo que le estaba prestando mucha atención.

De pronto alguien interrumpió el ambiente, Sasuke se puso de pie cuando la vio ingresar a la cafetería: Shizune.

—Logramos calmarla, está bien —los tranquilizó, mirándolos a ambos. Sai también se puso de pie.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Un pico de presión es usual en casos como éste… —respondió ella— Pero, siendo honesta… —entonces miró a Sasuke con los ojos un poco caídos— creo que lo de ella es más emocional que otra cosa. Demasiado estrés psíquico. Señor Uchiha, con todo respeto… creo que usted generó esto en ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos atónito.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que usted la conoce, estoy al tanto de los líos que provocó ayer en el piso —Shizune respondió firme, casi con reproche—. Por el bien de la paciente creo que sería mejor que usted no ingrese por hoy a su cuarto hasta que esté totalmente estable. No quiero arriesgarme a que tenga otro colapso.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras. Es decir, era el investigador de la causa, el más importante. Además cuando ella estaba eufórica él consiguió calmarla… ¿y ahora le impedían la entrada?

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Sai, mirándola con esperanza.

Shizune le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ella ya está preguntando por usted… creo que será bueno que esté con ella alguien que le trae paz.

Sai suspiró del alivio. Luego miró a Sasuke, que estaba callado desde que Shizune comenzó a hablar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, su frente estaba arrugada. Quizás no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, pero aquellas expresiones hablaban por sí mismas.

—Trataré de que me cuente todo lo que ocurrió y te lo diré —le informó. Sasuke lo miró.

El Uchiha tragó saliva y asintió con una mueca seria. Luego miró a Shizune, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. No había nada más que pudiera hacer ahí.

Salió del hospital y sintió una brisa escalofriante recorrerle la nuca, pero no le importó mucho. Vio su auto estacionado un poco más adelante, pero tampoco le interesó. Por primera vez en años caminó a la deriva, sin pensar en nada más. Atravesó un parque cercano al hospital y llegó a un lago frío y solitario. No había mucha gente en la calle, el silencio y el sonido sutil del agua eran lo único que lo acompañaba esa mañana. El cielo estaba nublado, todo estaba más oscuro y tétrico de lo normal. Se asomó hasta un barandal de metal, apoyando los codos ahí mientras observaba el pequeño lago que tenía en frente.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a recordar los rostros de Naruto y Sakura. Los recordó en su adolescencia, cuando todos eran tan inocentes y divertidos. Recordó el día que fueron a la playa de campamento, a mitad del último año de secundaria. Todo el curso había ido, y habían hecho tantas cosas. Recordó a Naruto robando ramen de la cocina del campamento y a los profesores enfadados con él. Recordó a Hinata atrás de Naruto en cada momento, a Ino jugando en el agua con Sai, a todos los demás sonriendo… y a Sakura, a Sakura mirándolo con una camiseta blanca, un abrigo que él le había prestado por el frío y unos shorts azules, mientras esperaban a que amaneciera una de esas madrugadas, y poder ver el sol nacer desde el infinito del océano.

Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, desde pequeños. Un grupo disfuncional e imperfecto, pero que de alguna manera se complementaba tan bien que no podían hacer nada separados. Naruto, ella y Sasuke, siempre habían sido inseparables. Sakura se juntaba más con ellos que con la propia Ino, e incluso varias veces había ido a dormir a la casa de Sasuke con Naruto. Jugaban cartas hasta el amanecer o miraban películas. Sakura se divertía observando las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, las infinitas rivalidades que tenían desde niños. Siempre estaba del lado de Sasuke y regañaba a Naruto por todo, pero eso también era parte de la diversión. El rubio buscaba incansablemente a Sakura, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el Uchiha. Y los últimos dos o tres años Naruto comenzó a rendirse poco a poco y a darles otro espacio, en especial cuando Hinata, una chica que poco a poco robó su corazón, se hizo más cercana a él y le aconsejó que dejara más tiempo a solas a Sakura y Sasuke.

En ese entonces todo iba tan bien. Nadie tenía problemas, todo era perfecto… y podría haber seguido siéndolo, si uno de los últimos días del campamento no hubieran tenido que volver ante una llamada escalofriante de la policía: _La familia Uchiha fue asesinada._

Aquella vez el mundo se había derrumbado para Sasuke. Nada más fue lo mismo para él. Todo cambió, ni siquiera Sakura significaba lo mismo. Todo se dio vuelta de repente. Su alma se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro y tenebroso del cual nunca volvería a emerger. Y la noche de la graduación… _todo terminó._

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con las manos, tratando de olvidar lo escabroso de todo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si te decía que sí esa vez, Sakura? ¿Estaríamos hoy aquí? —se preguntó, mirando al horizonte nuevamente.

No tenía sentido seguir pensando cosas que nunca sabría. Volvió a pararse erguido para volver al hospital, a la cafetería donde estuvo con Sai. Sería lo mejor esperarlo ahí, lo que fuera que pudiera hablar con Sakura… quería escuchar todo.

—

—

—

—

—

Las horas pasaban y nadie se asomaba. Llevaba ya unas ocho tazas de café, y cuando pidió la novena la chica le trajo té diciéndole que si seguía así podría hacerle realmente mal. Ella sonrió nerviosa ante el brillo asesino natural de los ojos de Sasuke, creyendo que estaba enojado con ella. Pero realmente solamente eran las ojeras que le daban un aspecto más sombrío, la falta de descanso mental y físico, el estrés. Todo eso provocaba una mirada seca y más fría de la que quería mostrar. De hecho ni siquiera la había escuchado, casi ni le prestó atención. Su cabeza sólo pensaba en Sakura y en Sai, en lo que ella le dijera a él.

Tomó la mitad del té en menos de un minuto, y finalmente Sai apareció. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, esperándolo impaciente. Los ojos de Sai lucían más sombríos que los de él…

—

—

—

—

—

Shizune volvió a ingresar al cuarto de Sakura. La Haruno lucía cansada, triste… pero su piel tenía un color más normal. A Shizune le alegró ver que su cuerpo se recuperaba favorablemente.

Le revisó el pulso, la presión. Le hizo un chequeo general.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí… si —contestó Sakura—. Gracias por pedirle a Sasuke que no ingrese al cuarto. Realmente no quería que él estuviera cuando hablara con Sai. Prefería contarle todo a él y que luego él le dijera lo que sabe… —la chica lucía tan triste que ni siquiera sentía la fuerza de mirar a Shizune a la cara.

—Hey, no te preocupes… —le dijo— Los ojos de ese chico pueden ser intimidantes, pero lo entendió. Aunque realmente debí pedirle a Sai que no ingrese también… ¿verdad?

Shizune pilló a Sakura. Ella le había dado a entender que la presencia de Sasuke la había puesto nerviosa y que fue ahí cuando le subió la presión increíblemente, pero realmente lo que había ocurrido era que la carga emocional de tener que lidiar con el hombre que más amaba a Ino fue lo que la desestabilizó momentáneamente. De hecho si pudo volver a hablar con Sai y contarle todo fue en parte gracias a los medicamentos que la estaban calmando.

Todo era demasiado para ella. Su cuerpo era humano después de todo.

—Gracias… por mentir —dijo Sakura.

Ella no quería ver a Sasuke porque su frialdad le golpeaba la nuca con el peso de una tonelada. Sus ojos, clavados en ella como si fuera una cosa más, esa mente tan perturbada que nunca sabía qué demonios pensaba realmente. Como un libro indescifrable, escrito en otro idioma, con el que no quería lidiar por el momento.

Pero los ojos de Sasuke nunca la rompieron. De hecho, y aunque sonara extraño, a pesar de su frialdad eran solamente esos ojos oscuros los que la mantenían medianamente tranquila sin sedantes. Él generaba un extraño efecto en su mente… o quizás en su corazón.

Los ojos de Sakura tan apagados eran dolorosos para Shizune, que fingía seguir haciendo chequeos cuando pudo irse diez minutos atrás.

—Pero ayer se armó un gran alboroto en este piso, ¿sabías? —preguntó la mujer, acomodándole el suero.

Sakura la miró un poco atónita.

—¿Esos gritos y golpes que se oyeron… cuando salió de mi cuarto, unos minutos después?

—Oh, no lo sé —volvió a sonreír Shizune con una amabilidad extrema—. Sólo sé que querían enviar a una chica a psiquiatría y el señor Uchiha se volvió medio loco —le dijo, paralizándola—. Es mejor que me vaya a hacer mi ronda diaria. Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla, Sakura —finalizó con una encantadora comisura en los labios, dejando la habitación velozmente.

Acababa de tirarle una bomba que no estaba autorizada a lanzar, pero no le importó. Shizune no iba a arrepentirse de ello jamás.

Sakura se quedó ahí, en su cama, mirando a la nada. Conectaba cables en su cabeza y podía recordarlo muy bien…

—_Bien mientras tú decides hablar yo tendré que ir a sacarte ese psiquiatra de encima._

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de que él era el que gritaba afuera del pasillo? Aquella tonalidad estaba desfigurada, tan extraña en el indiferente y usual tono de Sasuke. Ella simplemente creyó que se trataba de otros familiares, de otras personas… pero no. Era Sasuke.

_Ese héroe silencioso…_

—¿Te pusiste así por mí? —susurró a la nada, en medio de la soledad.

—

—

—

—

—

Sai se sentó frente a Sasuke. El té a medio acabar que tenía en frente lo agarró y se lo tragó intempestivamente, sorprendiendo totalmente al Uchiha.

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó, ya con una curiosidad incontrolable.

Sai estaba nervioso. Lo miró, respiró, aguardó diez segundos antes de calmarse. Sus ojos, tan fijos en los de él…

—Esto es más jodido de lo que imaginaba —comenzó Sai con la voz endurecida—. Demasiado.


	5. Welcome to Argentina - Parte Uno

**Si seré una hija de puta por haberme tanto, ¿no? Pero tengo unas excusas muy buenas: Facultad, facultad... ah, casi me olvidaba: FACULTAD.**

**En fin, los éxamenes de este año son una verdadera tortura, y realmente este fic necesita bastante atención para salir bien. Prefiero tardarme mucho en vez de subir cualquier porquería, la verdad me estuvo costanto mucho sacar este capítulo... ¡y lo que falta! En serio, falta mucho. Tengo que armarlo todo bien. De hecho lo corté, porque estos prácticamente son los capítulos más complicados de la historia y los más IMPORTANTES, entonces quiero hacerlo bien bieeeeen y que no me quede ningún cabo suelto. Ya me conocen. Soy meticulosa en todo lo que hago. **

**Pero igual me sentí muy mal por no actualizar tanto tiempo. Les debo grandes disculpas. Ustedes siempre me apoyan en todo, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Espero no haber perdido lectores por esto. **

**En fin... iba a ser todo un capítulo completo, pero no lo he terminado. Preferí cortarlo. Tiene casi siete mil palabras este capítulo, creo que es de los más larguitos del fic hasta ahora. Ufffff y faaaalta todavía eh.**

**Besos enormes, ojalá me digan qué les parece. Pueden putearme libremente, igual los voy a querer xD**

**PD: Prometí hace muuucho tiempo recomendar dos fics: Uno es de Nagisa Valliere, se llama "Gracias a ti", el otro es de ArminUchiha y se llama "La persecución". Ambos participaron de un concurso y ganaron. El primero se inspira en el capítulo del desierto y cuenta lo que "no se vio", el segundo se inspira en la portada del 686 y se centra un AU del viejo Oeste... ambos son drabbles muy lindos y cortos. Que disfruten (para que vean que no rompo promesas malditos xD)**

**Ahora sí, a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Welcome to Argentina – parte uno.<strong>

Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña burbuja protectora. Un lugar seguro en nuestra mente, donde nos escondemos de quienes nos dañan. Un pequeño paraíso de recuerdos tranquilos a donde escapar de a ratos. Todos tenemos un recuerdo atesorado y protegido a pesar de que los años lo envejecen y arruinan lentamente. Aquel instante donde nos hemos sentido plenos. Ese pequeño y fugaz minuto en el que nada más importaba, en el que una sonrisa se coló en nuestros labios y se apoderó de nuestra alma. Magia, eso era.

Es nuestro más preciado tesoro, y cuando todo va mal o cuando sentimos que no podemos más recurrimos a esos momentos que nos llenan de esperanza y felicidad, del saber que algún día todo puede sentirse tan bien como ese día. El día que sólo estuviste con quien más amabas en la playa, en la escuela… cuando hablaste y reíste con él, cuando preparaste una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

Pero la burbuja es frágil y puede romperse tan rápido como se infla. El amor se vuelve odio y el odio degenera en oscuridad.

Luché por ir a ese lugar de nuevo. Resguardar mi mente, lo único que no podrían poseer, en un recuerdo feliz de mi adolescencia. Pensé que si lograba mantener eso intacto quizás habría esperanza. Quizás podría salvar algo de mi humanidad, la que ellos me arrebataban.

Todo el viaje lo logré, pero no en ese momento. Cuando todo me lo estaban arrancando no hubo manera alguna de esconderme en casa. Mi casa no estaba más. La burbuja explotó.

Y de pronto no quise vivir más. ¿Por qué vivir? Ya nada parecía significar nada… y quizás nunca lo haría...

—

—

—

—

—

A esas horas de la mañana no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto. Tampoco era una época donde se viajara tanto y menos a un país como Argentina… tan lejano y distante. Las maletas ya estaban en el avión, todo estaba tal y como lo habíamos planeado. Apenas llevábamos lo necesario. En una mochila cada una llevaba algunos elementos que podríamos necesitar, unos libros de medicina por si las moscas… y un diccionario, algo indispensable.

Yo estaba de pie detrás de ellos, unos metros alejada para darles cierta privacidad. Esperaba pacientemente mientras los observaba verse a los ojos de esa forma tan especial.

El beso que Sai le dio a Ino antes de que abordáramos el avión fue una de las cosas que más me dolieron. La estaba arrastrando conmigo, alejándola de su gran amor, por tanto tiempo. Me sentí terriblemente culpable de verla abrazarlo con una sonrisa y susurrarle al oído que sería sólo por unos "meses". Yo en verdad quería que ella viniera conmigo, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba hasta ese momento.

Me sentí egoísta por no haber pensado en lo que ella podría sentir. Debí insistir más en viajar sola, o directamente no decirle nada. ¿Por qué obligarla moralmente a acompañarme? Fue ahí, en el aeropuerto al verlos despedirse, que me di cuenta de mi propio egoísmo.

Pero también me sentí afortunada. A pesar de nuestras tontas peleas Ino era como una hermana para mí. Nunca tuve hermanos de sangre, pero… ¿no se supone que es normal ese tipo de trato entre ellos? Lo he visto en amigos que tenían hermanos: Peleaban y luego se reconciliaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso mismo pasaba con la cerda de Ino. Ella tenía esa forma tan especial de ser; la odiabas y la amabas al mismo tiempo. Una chica tan vivaz como soñadora, sensible. Si ella tenía que decirte algo no iba a contenerse, pero si necesitabas un hombro para llorar siempre estaba ahí para dártelo.

Realmente ella era lo único que me quedaba… la única con la que podría contar en serio. Le había avisado a varios de mis amigos que me iría de viaje, pero ninguno fue a despedirme. Todos mandaron algún mensaje de texto o un mail —algunos ni siquiera eso—, pero no vi a nadie allí con la mirada de Sai por verme partir. Mi familia eran mis padres, y ellos ya no estaban aquí para mí. La única que me quedaba era Ino… e Ino tenía a Sai. Cuando se casaran ellos formarían su propia familia, y yo… seguiría sola.

Por eso la tristeza se me pasó y pensé que podía ser un poco egoísta por esta vez… Quizás fuera mi última oportunidad de tener a Ino para mí, conmigo, como mi hermana nada más… antes de que ella fuera solamente de Sai.

—Vamos, ya tendrán tiempo para el romance cuando regresemos —les dije a lo lejos con una sonrisa burlona, agitando los pasajes en la mano—. Se nos va el avión, Ino. ¡Los pasajes no tienen devolución!

Todavía colgada del cuello de su amado Ino chistó molesta mirándome de reojo, y luego volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos a Sai.

—Trataré de llamarte lo más seguido que pueda, pero estaré bastante ocupada y no sé cómo sean las cosas por allá… así que no te preocupes demasiado, ¿sí? —aconsejó Ino, hablándole rápido y seria.

Él la sostenía de la cintura, no quería soltarla. La aferraba contra su cuerpo, tratando de mantenerla con él lo más que podía. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, quería recordar la forma de sus ojos con la mejor exactitud posible. Él quiso aproximar sus labios a ella para darle un último beso de despedida, pero Ino, sorpresivamente, soltó su cuello y retrocedió unos pasos de él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sai la miró incrédulo.

—¿No vas a despedirte con un último beso?

—No, no es el "último" de nada, así que considéralo como el inicio del próximo.

Sai se confundió aún más. Ino tenía formas muy particulares de hablar de vez en cuando… había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una niña caprichosa y romántica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sai, riendo turbado. Quiso acercarse nuevamente a ella, ignorando sus palabras. Pero Ino lo detuvo con una señal del dedo y retrocedió más pasos a donde estaba Sakura.

—No, no, no —le dijo, moviendo el dedo de un lado al otro—. Mantén esas ganas para la próxima vez que nos veamos… considéralo un incentivo para no olvidarme.

Sai rió divertido ante sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de nuevo.

—Nunca me olvidaré de ti —le dijo él, con una ternura en los ojos que pocas veces pude ver en su cara. Sai nunca fue un chico muy expresivo, pero en situaciones como estas, y con Ino de por medio… todo cambiaba radicalmente. Ella había encontrado en él un corazón dispuesto a amarla, algo que ninguna otra chica pudo jamás. Ella tenía esa increíble capacidad para derretir el hielo en algunas personas, meterse adentro y no salir más. Era insistente y paciente… lo fue con Sai, y al final logró que él la viera como ella realmente deseaba: Con amor, amor real.

Ino hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y le susurró dos palabras: _"Te amo"._ Luego de eso se dio la vuelta completamente y caminó hacia mí, con una sonrisa entremezclada entre emoción y una notable nostalgia.

—Ya lo extraño —me dijo cuando llegó a mi lado, y luego yo le ofrecí mi brazo para caminar agarradas hasta la entrada.

—No te preocupes puerquita, cuidaré bien de ti —le dije burlándome ni bien aceptó el agarre. Ella rió y me insultó como siempre lo hacía, dándole la cara a nuestro nuevo destino mientras el anterior nos miraba desde atrás, sonriendo apagado con los ojos caídos… mientras yo, sin darme cuenta, pronunciaba la más grande mentira de mi vida:

"_Cuidaré bien de ti"._

—

—

—

—

—

Tuvimos varias horas de viaje cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Buenos Aires. Cuando bajamos del avión no pudimos evitar mirarnos las dos, a los ojos, con ese brillo de emoción en los ojos. Estábamos tan lejos de casa que parecía increíble. La gente allí era tan diferente y tan parecida al mismo tiempo. Gente de todo tipo sentada mientras esperaba pacientemente a que sus aviones despegaran. Algunos vertían agua caliente de un termo en unos recipientes que allá nunca había visto antes, compartiendo de una bombilla. Me pregunté a qué sabía eso, sin darme cuenta de que muy pronto se iba a convertir en mi merienda diaria cuando llegara a mi destino.

Mucha gente tenía una expresión tan cansada que me dio pena, pero seguramente nosotras lucíamos mucho peor tras tantas horas de viaje. A pesar de que debíamos sentirnos un poco destruidas por haber viajado apretadas en clase turista prácticamente sin dormir, la emoción nos podía y nuestros ojos estaban bien abiertos. Sonreíamos mirando a todo el mundo como dos crías, algunos nos veían un poco raro y, sorpresivamente, otros nos devolvían la sonrisa.

En menos de diez minutos de haber pisado ese suelo extranjero me di cuenta de las diferencias entre mi pueblo y el suyo. Ellos eran más amables, sus ojos no lucían perdidos en la multitud. No tenían la mirada fija en el vacío como en Japón, caminando a dónde fuera que iban pensando en sus responsabilidades. La gente allí hacía un contacto ocular que no había sentido más que en la gente de confianza en mi país.

Por un momento olvidé a qué veníamos, y fue entonces cuando Ino me bajó a la realidad.

—Bien, busquemos nuestras maletas y luego tomaremos… ¿un taxi? —sugirió, dudosa.

Ella sabía que yo era la única que se había tomado el trabajo de investigar acerca de medios de transportes y todo lo demás.

—Sí, si —asentí—, aunque vinimos con poco dinero aquí no será tan caro para nosotras tomar uno. Tenemos que ir al hostal que reservé, y mañana temprano tomaremos el autobús al norte, donde nos esperan —le dije, repasando cada detalle del plan que había preparado minuciosamente en mi mente desde hacía semanas. Ino sonrió ante mi obsesiva manía de ser tan jodidamente detallista. Ella apenas se había preocupado por guardar un poco de ropa y ahorrar.

Me abrazó por el cuello y me acercó, emocionada.

—Bien, vamos —me dijo, sonriendo como una niña de diez años.

Hicimos todo lo que dije. Tomamos el taxi con nuestras escuetas maletas y nos dirigimos al pequeño y modesto hostal que había reservado por una mísera noche. Nos costó darle indicaciones al taxista —un viejo con cara de pervertido, cuyo auto ni siquiera tenía cinturones de seguridad— pero al final entendió cuando le mostré un mapa que había imprimido en casa, con nombres de calles marcadas —en su idioma—.

En el camino Ino y yo nos miramos sorprendidas al observar una especie de comunidad bajo la autopista donde circulábamos. Las dos nos acercamos al extremo de la puerta del coche para mirar más de cerca por la ventana, en silencio, petrificadas ante lo que veíamos: Viviendas que eran visiblemente precarias se alzaban debajo nuestro, de materiales que parecían a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Había mugre y mucha gente allí, viviendo bajo los automóviles. Pensé que podríamos haber ido a misionar tranquilamente allí, pues parecía que realmente necesitaban ayuda, una que nadie parecía darles. Era como si gritaran y suplicaran pero nadie los escuchaba.

El corazón se me detuvo por un instante mientras imaginaba lo que significaba para un niño crecer en un lugar como ese, sin oportunidades, ante la ceguera de las clases sociales más altas.

—Parece que elegiste muy bien un lugar donde podamos hacer algo bueno, Sakura —me dijo Ino, tan desganada como yo—. Con que esto es lo que se llama Tercer Mundo… —susurró, sin parar de mirar por la ventana.

—English? —pronunció el taxista repentinamente, mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Ino y yo nos miramos confundidas, y luego yo contesté.

—Yes? —el inglés se me daba bastante bien porque era obligatorio en Japón.

—Dangerous —"peligroso", dijo el hombre con su voz ronca y una media sonrisa, señalando el lugar que mirábamos—, very dangerous.

Ino y yo nos miramos disgustadas.

—Very horrible —agregué yo, en una tonalidad claramente indignada.

Para mi sorpresa el hombre comenzó a reír, como si aquello realmente fuera algo gracioso. Su indiferencia era mordaz.

—Welcome to Argentina —añadió finalmente entre carcajadas burlonas.

Ino y yo sólo pudimos mirarnos, y hacer el resto del viaje en silencio. Porque creo que en ese momento las dos nos dimos cuenta que realmente estábamos muy… muy lejos de casa.

—

—

—

—

—

Aunque la tarifa fue baja para lo que solía costar en Japón, realmente estoy muy segura que aprovechó que éramos extranjeras y que ni siquiera sabíamos castellano para cobrarnos veinte dólares de más. No quería discutir —y aunque lo hubiera intentado no me habría entendido una sola palabra— así que fingí que era una turista desprevenida como todos y salí del taxi sonriéndole.

El hostal estaba en una zona bastante céntrica y, cuando salí del coche no pude evitar tildarme mientras miraba embelesada a mi alrededor. Todo era, de una irónica forma, muy parecido y al mismo tiempo distinto a Tokio u otras ciudades grandes de Japón. Enormes edificios se alzaban ante mí, iluminados por las luces multicolores de los carteles publicitarios. Tanta gente caminando con prisa por las calles, automóviles por doquier. Ruido, mucho ruido como en casa.

Ello no se comparaba en nada a las fotos que había visto de los pueblos pobres del país, a donde nosotras teníamos que ir. Un contraste espantoso, un desnivel en estilos de vida que era increíble.

El hostal era un poco más mediocre que en las fotos, pero seguía siendo bastante aceptable. Sin duda allí la gente, a pesar de ser más simpática y confianzuda, era mucho más mentirosa. La pintura del hostal se caía a pedazos y la verdad que ni siquiera las puertas y ventanas eran las mismas. Las fotos de la página web —dicho sea de paso, me tomó una semana entender un mínimo lo que decía— debían tener al menos una década de antigüedad o más.

De todas formas no estábamos allí para disfrutar, teníamos un objetivo que iba más allá de visitar Argentina. Solamente necesitábamos un lugar para dormir y bañarnos. Quién sabe cuándo podríamos volver a disfrutar de una ducha caliente al salir de allí.

Cuando ingresamos al cuarto todo el peso del cansancio que habíamos suprimido antes cayó sobre nuestros hombros. Caímos a nuestras respectivas camas desplomadas, como si nada más existiera, apenas suspirando mientras mirábamos las telarañas dispersas del techo.

—Lo hicimos —suspiré, extasiada.

—Todavía no —contestó Ino en el mismo tono, mirándome. Le sonreí.

Haber hecho ese viaje con ella se sentía tan bien. Si hubiera estado sola probablemente hubiera llorado mientras pensaba en lo lejos de casa que estaba, sola. Pero no, ella estaba conmigo.

Íbamos a ir a comer a un lugar de la zona, pero nos quedamos dormidas casi simultáneamente y despertamos recién a la mañana del otro día. Ino aprovechó para usar el teléfono del hostal y llamó a Sai —obviamente, nos cobraron por ello— para decirle que habíamos llegado a salvo. Luego nos duchamos, cambiamos, acomodamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a la terminal. Decidimos desayunar ahí, y eso hicimos. Tan temprano y un día de semana muy poca gente viajaba, así que nos sentimos agradecidas de la relativa tranquilidad.

Finalmente el autobús llegó y abordamos. Nos esperaba al menos un día de viaje…

El destino que figuraba en nuestros pasajes decía, con claridad: _Tucumán_.

—

—

—

—

—

En el viaje nos quedamos dormidas, pero despertamos a mitad de camino y nos embobamos viendo por la ventana los paisajes que se alzaban a nuestro lado. Si los edificios de Buenos Aires habían captado mi atención, esto definitivamente me había hipnotizado. Jamás había visto paisajes como esos en Japón. Había tanto, pero tanto espacio. Campos que se extendían hasta la carretera de forma abundante y fresca, era increíble. El color de las hierbas era más verde que allá, la luz del sol era más brillante y hasta el aire parecía distinto. Las montañas que se alzaban a nuestro alrededor eran dignas de apreciarse, algunas eran más altas que otras pero todas eran igualmente hermosas. Los recursos y la riqueza de ese país hacían que me preguntara cómo podía ser posible que no fueran aprovechados. Japón no tenía ni la mitad que ellos y era una tonelada de veces más rico y avanzado. Era tan irónico que hasta me daba un poco de risa.

Hombres a caballo andaban por la pradera, trabajando la tierra o simplemente movilizándose a su destino. Los colores de sus pieles eran visiblemente distintos a los de la gente de Buenos Aires, y también su forma de andar, moverse y de… pues, todo. El lugar a donde nos dirigíamos era cada vez más distinto a lo primero que vimos al llegar, parecían dos países distintos dentro del mismo territorio. El contraste de paisajes era mucho más hermoso, pero el desarrollo y la civilización era evidentemente más precaria. Los hogares de la gente eran cada vez más humildes, la gente vestía mucho más modesta y sencilla. Algunos incluso andaban descalzos.

—El mundo es cruel, Sakura —me dijo Ino, estirando los brazos y apoyando la espalda contra el asiento, tratando de distenderse. Ya comenzábamos a sentir el calor pese al aire acondicionado del autobús.

Era bastante tedioso, había leído sobre el clima de esta zona y no era nada agradable, pero nos acostumbraríamos a ello. Me saqué la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y me quedé sólo con mi blusa blanca. Me abaniqué aire con una revista mientras trataba de respirar lentamente.

—Si no lo fuera no estaríamos aquí —le respondí.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos hablando, comiendo unos sándwiches que habíamos comprado en la terminal, imaginando cómo sería nuestra vida cuando volviéramos a Japón en unos meses. Me habló del vestido que imaginaba para su boda, lo sexy que se vería Sai en un traje, de que antes de pensar en hijos quería hacer una especialización en cirugía… Hablamos tanto que el viaje se me pasó volando. La presencia de Ino siempre había sido una dulce melodía para aplacar la ansiedad que me carcomía en diversas situaciones.

_Pero nunca valoré sus charlas tanto como hasta el día que me hicieron falta, y cuando las perdí por siempre._

Su color favorito era el violeta y siempre usaba una prenda de ese color. Por eso me sorprendió cuando me dijo que los centros de mesa y la decoración iba a ser en colores celestes y azules. Cuando le pregunté por qué, su respuesta me sorprendió tanto como me conmovió:

—Porque es el color favorito de Sai.

Era una de las pocas veces en que escuchaba a Ino hablar de esa manera, tan desinteresadamente sobre un acontecimiento con el que había soñado prácticamente toda su vida. De hecho, si la memoria mal no me fallaba, desde que éramos unas crías con acné y piernas de gallina ella siempre hablaba sobre las hermosas flores violetas que adornarían todo el salón de su boda. Incluso una vez llegó a decir que su vestido de novia sería violeta.

Ino amaba a Sai más que a ella misma. Por un momento la envidié, y cuando deseé tener a alguien a quien adorar de esa manera a mi lado, hubo un solo rostro que colmó mi mente…

Al instante me detesté a mí misma por haberlo recordado de nuevo, como tantas veces.

"_Ya supéralo, Sakura…", _me susurré en mis adentros, sabiendo que de todas formas mi corazón no me haría caso.

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando bajamos del autobús ya nos estaban esperando, como lo acordado. En una camioneta Chevrolet celeste y despintada de los ochenta, dos hombres en ella miraban a la expectativa de distinguirnos y cuando divisaron que el autobús era el nuestro, bajaron inmediatamente sonriendo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Sus nombres eran Gabriel y Sebastián. Ellos eran los principales promotores del movimiento. Gabriel tenía un poco más de edad que nosotras, no llegaba a los treinta. Él era de allí, nació y creció en Tucumán. Pero para estudiar medicina se ganó una beca en Buenos Aires y fue allá, estudiando tan duro como pudo para terminar lo antes posible. Una vez lo hizo volvió a su pueblo natal para ayudar a su gente, guiando a los que venían de lejos como nosotras para ayudar también. Era un chico de rasgos agradables, de tez levemente morena, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su sonrisa era encantadora.

Ino codeó mi cintura y me dirigió una mirada pícara en cuanto lo vio. Tan ella.

Sebastián tenía treinta y ocho años y era con quien más había hablado por internet para venir. Él era alto, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Su piel era más blanca y sus rasgos más normales y comunes. A diferencia de Gabriel él nació y creció en Buenos Aires. Su familia era adinerada, demasiado. Estudió en una universidad privada y cara, y para esta edad toda su familia tenía las expectativas de verlo en una posición de clase alta, trabajando para una clínica privada de cirugía plástica como su padre. Además de que, probablemente, debería estar viviendo en un pent-house céntrico o algo por el estilo. Pero el destino tenía otro designio para Sebastián, y aún en contra de toda su familia y de las críticas de su entorno, él quiso dejar todos los lujos que se le ofrecían para emprender viaje hacia este lugar. Apenas tenía 25 años cuando tomó tal irrevocable decisión, y todavía estaba aquí, ayudando a quienes realmente lo necesitaban en vez de haciendo cirugías plásticas a viejas millonarias.

Lo único que tenían en común era un sentido altruista y loable… y que ambos hablaban fluidamente japonés.

Ino y yo bajamos y ellos empezaron a saludar con el brazo efusivamente a lo lejos para que los viéramos. Nos miramos sonriendo y nos cargamos las maletas al hombro. El camino era de tierra y no podíamos arrastrarlas. Cuando ellos nos vieron hacer esto inmediatamente caminaron a nosotras y nos quitaron las maletas, llevándolas ellos. Pero, antes que eso, nos dieron un fuerte abrazo. Parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida habiendo hablado apenas unas semanas.

—¡Bienvenidas! —gritó emocionado Sebastián.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —preguntó Gabriel enseguida.

—Sí, si —asentí, sonriendo conforme con su gentileza. Luego miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba desolado, precario, lamentable. Y el calor me sucumbió de pronto, las gotas de sudor me empezaron a caer de la frente y ellos lo notaron.

Me estiraron un par de botellas de agua. Ino y yo las tomamos como si fueran las últimas del planeta.

—Vamos a la camioneta, tenemos todo listo en casa —dijo Sebastián, con una sonrisa que parecía la de un niño en navidad. Nunca pensé que una persona podría sonreír tanto por vernos a Ino y a mí, en especial en un estado tan desagradable —sudor en todos lados—.

En el camino hablamos un poco más. La ventana estaba abierta, y se sintió bien sentir el viento revolverme el pelo. El olor a tierra seca era increíble. Sentía una especie de libertad que no había sentido antes. Sentía que la vida significaba algo estando ahí. Al fin estaba haciendo algo por mí, algo que indicara que estaba realmente viva.

Llegamos a una casa grande. Sebastián había conseguido que sus padres donaran dinero para amoldarla. Todos los médicos que iban desde lejos a ayudar se asentaban ahí hasta que volvieran a casa, o consiguieran su propio hogar en el pueblo. Más tarde, según nos contó Sebastián, construyeron más habitaciones y pudieron dar acogida a niños que no tenían a donde ir, a mujeres que estaban solas, a ancianos necesitados. Les daban comida, hacían lo que podían con las donaciones y apenas una miserable ayuda del gobierno. Incluso trataban de ayudar a los maestros de la zona, que de por sí eran pocos, a mantener la infraestructura de los colegios y a enseñarles a los niños.

Pero cada año las enfermedades producto de la mala alimentación, de una nutrición y nivel de vida precarios, se hacían presentes. Particularmente tratamientos a mujeres en estado de gravidez —embarazadas—; cuidados antes, durante y luego del parto; atención médica a bebés; vacunaciones a pequeños niños; incluso a los ancianos había que bañarlos, limpiarlos, cambiarlos… El trabajo era duro, pero para esto había venido. Sebastián y Gabriel eran organizados y nos dieron una especie de almanaque para que nos guiáramos sobre qué hacer los distintos días de la semana, dónde se necesitaban manos femeninas y cómo tratar a determinadas personas. Nos dieron consejos sobre cómo comunicarnos con los niños y los adultos… porque si algo era cierto es que para nosotras todo sería el doble de complicado: Hablábamos un idioma totalmente desconocido para la mayoría.

Pero todo fue bien. Los días y las semanas pasaron y parecía que todo iba tal y como lo planeado. Ino y yo terminábamos el día totalmente exhaustas pero lo valía.

Sin embargo había algo que me llamaba la atención… o más bien alguien. Era una niña, ella lucía siempre tan tímida. Su cabello era largo y castaño, y sus ojos de un color miel hermoso. Su piel era levemente morena, y sus labios eran finos como su nariz. Era delgada y no lucía de más de trece años. Sus facciones eran bellas, pero sus ojos escondían algo que no podía entender. Una vez, mientras le peinaba el cabello, se lo levanté un poco para hacerle una coleta. Mi sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando me percaté que tenía una extraña marca… una especie de símbolo ahí. Era bastante tenue, pero estaba. Y su forma, por más que sonara estúpido, parecía el de una nube pequeña. Pensé que era una marca de nacimiento o algo por el estilo, y deslicé mi dedo por ahí un segundo mientras lo evaluaba. La reacción de la niña fue inmediata y sorpresiva: Retiró mi mano y se fue corriendo, sin mirarme.

Ino y yo solíamos encargarnos de ella, y como no hablábamos el mismo idioma nunca pudimos preguntarle nada, pero un día le pregunté a Gabriel quién era, cómo había llegado a esa casa para que le dieran acogida.

Su respuesta fue cabizbaja, algo oscura.

—No sabemos su nombre. Ella nunca habla… es imposible saber su historia. Hace un año deambulaba por el pueblo sola, herida y perdida, cuando la policía la llevó y llamaron a Sebastián para preguntarle si podía hacerse cargo. No tenía familia, ni nadie la reclamó. No saben de dónde salió, pero la revisamos. Al parecer tuvo algún tipo de ataque sexual. Sus pies estaban muy mal, probablemente había caminado o corrido una gran distancia.

—Qué horrible —pude apenas pronunciar al escuchar su relato. Mis ojos se agrandaban a cada palabra que oía. Ella era apenas una niña—, ¿y qué crees que le pasó?

Gabriel hizo una mueca extraña. Rodó los ojos, suspiró y me miró, dejando de lado las vacunas que estaba preparando antes que yo llegara.

—Sakura, aquí destila la pobreza de una forma abismal. Muchas mujeres eligen la prostitución por elección propia, pero a otra porción de ellas las obligan y fuerzan a trabajar en eso. A veces mujeres normales simplemente desaparecen y nunca se las encuentra. Otras veces se las encuentra en casas de prostitución ilegales, y se salva lo poco que queda de ellas. Y algunas otras veces mueren, y sus cuerpos nunca son encontrados —Gabriel bajó la cabeza evidentemente abrumado por sus propias palabras—. Se las mueve de un lado a otro. Es muy difícil encontrarlas y dar con la mafia que está detrás. Cada cierto periodo de tiempo desaparecen más chicas. Es un oscuro mundo el de la prostitución en Argentina, Sakura.

Sakura suspiró hondamente. Pensó en las niñas que sufrían el mismo destino que aquella, y se lamentó por dentro como si fuera una hermana, una amiga suya. Incluso una hija, en algún futuro. Vivir allí ya era lo suficientemente difícil de por sí, como para tener más por lo que preocuparse a diario. Pero de sus pensamientos la sacó la voz varonil y fuerte de Gabriel, quien la miraba fijamente.

—Sakura —le dijo, enfatizando su nombre para que ella enfocara toda su atención en él—, hay muchas mujeres que desaparecieron y venían desde lejos. Incluso hay casos donde se cree que algunas fueron trasladadas desde zonas como Buenos Aires y traídas aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, no? Los folletos y la página web no hablan de esto. No creo que ocurra nada con chicas como ustedes, no sería muy inteligente tomar mujeres que vienen de un país como Japón y arriesgarse a tanto. Pero podría pasar. Son capaces de cualquier cosa —mi corazón estaba quieto, mi garganta se secó de pronto. Las palabras de Gabriel eran duras, pero sinceras, y siguió hablando con la misma seriedad mientras a mí me temblaban los ojos—. Traten de no alejarse tanto de la casa, no vayan de excursiones por ninguna zona alejada. Manténganse en el pueblo y nada más.

—Deja de asustar a la chica tanto, Gabriel —sonrió Sebastián, entrando sorpresivamente por la puerta de atrás. Yo lo miré y lo saludé con un gesto sonriente. Por alguna razón su mirada relajada me calmaba un poco, pero lo que acababa de decir Gabriel era escalofriante.

—Sólo las alerto. Es mejor prevenir que curar —respondió Gabriel, continuando con su labor y volteando de nuevo. Sebastián me miró y me puso una mano en el hombro ante mi inquietud.

—Él tiene razón —me dijo honestamente—, las cosas son peligrosas aquí. Hay algunos rumores de una organización oscura y secreta que traslada mujeres clandestinamente en barco para venderlas a millonarios por una noche, pero se dice que sus miembros son pocos y tan sigilosos y cautelosos que jamás se los pudo atrapar y apenas hay pistas de ellos —sus palabras eran más terribles que las de Gabriel.

Entonces se echó a reír ante mi silencio sepulcral, y me relajé un poco más.

—Vamos, Sakura —me dijo, riendo—. Versiones y cuentos de ese tipo rondan por todos lados. No significa que sean reales, sólo que la gente engrandece e imagina más de lo necesario.

Su voz era uniforme y normal. Gabriel no decía nada, supuse que podía tener razón. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no vas al pueblo a llevarle unos medicamentos a una señora que tiene cáncer? —sugirió con amabilidad— Lo haría yo, pero creo que tú necesitas salir un poco más de aquí y distenderte. Has estado encerrada con tu amiga cuidando de la gente desde que llegaste. Ve a interactuar un poco. No tiene que entenderte, sólo tienes que darle la bolsa. Ella entenderá.

Respiré hondo ante la idea de salir. Necesitaba sentir un poco el sol en mis mejillas para variar, y se notaba que Ino ya empezaba a impacientarse también. Estábamos muy ocupadas como para pensar en otras cosas, pero la verdad en la noche el peso del encierro caía sobre nuestros hombros. Venía tanta gente de distintos lugares y pueblos de la zona que casi ni era necesario salir a buscarlos para ayudarlos.

—Bien —suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros—, ¿dónde está la bolsa?

Sebastián sonrió satisfecho ante mi respuesta.

—En la cocina, sobre la mesa —me comunicó, y tras una sonrisa salí del cuarto. Ellos quedaron adentro.

Mientras iba por el pasillo recordé a la niña y me pregunté cómo podían siquiera no saber su nombre. Así que me di la vuelta para preguntarles a ellos si le decían de alguna manera, para aprenderlo y poder llamarla así en el futuro. Sin embargo cuando llegué a la puerta escuché algo a través de ella. No quise entrar, porque la tonalidad en la que hablaba Sebastián me llamó la atención.

—¿Acaso quieres espantarlas? —le decía, algo molesto en su voz, Sebastián. Se escuchó un bufido por parte de Gabriel.

—Ellas tienen derecho a conocer los verdaderos peligros de aquí —le contestó Gabriel en nuestra defensa.

—Ellas pueden hacer sus maletas así como así —replicó Sebastián. Su voz seguía molesta, pero procuraba no levantar tanto el tono de voz para que no traspase las paredes—. Y en un suspiro podemos perderlas. Es un lujo que no podemos darnos.

Gabriel no respondió más nada en ese momento. Me alejé lentamente de la puerta, pensante, sorprendida. En realidad no sabía qué pensar. Solamente sentí que mi ceño se fruncía y que la preocupación volvía a mí.

¿Hasta dónde lo que ellos decían era o no cierto? ¿Y dónde había quedado el Sebastián simpático y transparente que conocimos cuando bajamos del autobús…?

—

—

—

—

—

Le conté la historia a Ino por arriba. No quería espantarla pero tampoco alejarla de lo que acababa de enterarme.

Caminábamos por la calle cuando lo hice, pero ella parecía más feliz de estar deambulando por ahí que de escucharme. Distendía sus hombros y brazos relajándose, sintiendo el sol en la cara.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Sakura —me dijo, crujiéndose el cuello y estirando las piernas mientras marchaba—. Disfruta un poco más esto, tú lo querías después de todo.

No quise responderle, porque en parte tenía razón. Pero también la conocía y sabía que ella siempre había sido del tipo despreocupada y de tomarse todo con mucha más calma que yo. Simplemente seguimos caminando.

La gente nos saludaba con confianza en la calle, ya casi todos nos conocían. Había algunos turistas dando vueltas también, pero no eran tantos. Había una especie de feriado largo o algo por el estilo, así que algunas personas viajaban para conocer.

De todas formas daba igual. Ino y yo seguíamos caminando, observando aquellas pequeñas casas, la tierra seca colándose por los caminos —algunos pavimentados, otros empedrados, otros embardunados—, los niños jugar por todos lados y las mujeres colgando la ropa en los patios o ventanas de sus casas.

Le entregamos el medicamento a la señora. Nos sonrió con calidez y luego cerró la puerta. Estábamos volviendo, cuando nos topamos con una chica que venía en nuestra dirección y se paró frente nuestro. Ino y yo nos miramos confundidas. La chica era bella, parecía no tener más de diecisiete años. Su sonrisa era luminosa y me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sus ojos eran marrones, y su cabello, del mismo color, era ondulado y le llegaba hasta las caderas. Vestía una blusa blanca y holgada, y una falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unas ojotas terminaban en su atuendo. Era delgada y tenía una silueta muy bonita.

—Hola —nos dijo, en un japonés sorpresivo.

Nos tendió la mano y yo me apresuré a agitar la mía con la amabilidad que merecía.

—¿Hablas japonés? —le pregunté, emocionada.

—Si —me contestó—, mi hermano Gabriel me enseña —terminó, y entonces todo cobró sentido. Por eso su sonrisa me era tan similar. Ahora podía ver el claro parecido entre ambos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó curiosa Ino, mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos. La tonta estaba emocionada de encontrar a alguien más del mismo sexo que no fuera yo con quien poder hablar.

—Sofía —respondió la muchacha sonriendo amablemente—, y ustedes son Ino y Sakura.

—Supongo que aquí ya nos conocen todos, ¿verdad? —reí. Ella también dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—Llaman la atención, se nota demasiado que no son de por aquí… ¡Incluso en la forma en que caminan! —ella dejó de reír sutilmente, y luego nos miró a ambas— Bueno, ya que las veo por aquí… quisiera invitarlas a un evento —ofreció con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa. Ino y yo nos miramos curiosas.

—¿Qué evento?

—Pues esta es una buena época para los bares y hoteles del pueblo, por eso siempre que hay feriados largos se hacen algunos festejos con música en el bar más grande, llamado Snix… queda ahí —nos señaló—, y sería lindo verlas. Seguro irán muchos extranjeros que excursionan por la zona en el día y se relajan en la noche.

—¡Nos encan…! —iba a decir Ino, pero yo le di un codazo y se detuvo enseguida.

—Gracias por la invitación —sonreí lo más honesta que pude—, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ino me miró confundida. La chica claramente desfiguró su sonrisa a una expresión de decepción.

—Oh… bueno —respondió cabizbaja—, no pasa nada —finalizó. Yo seguí sonriendo.

—Tenemos que volver a la casa —comenté, y ella asintió.

—Claro, nos vemos —saludó, y entonces Ino y yo partimos de vuelta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Fue rudo —me preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño. Y sacudí cansada la cabeza.

—Es muy simpática y tierna, pero… ¿acaso escuchaste lo que te dije? No quiero que nos arriesguemos.

Ella bufó enojada.

—¡Eres tan pesimista, Sakura! —me gritó y me sorprendí un poco— Me arrastraste hasta aquí —acusó descaradamente. Aquello se sintió como una puñalada… sonó tan culpante—, lejos de mi novio —siguió, y sólo hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera más porque sabía que tenía razón—, a trabajar gratis… ¡¿Y no me das la oportunidad de salir a divertirme un rato?! —ella refunfuñó molesta— Ya relájate —terminó, avanzando el paso y dejándome atrás.

Yo me quedé tiesa. Fue tan…

—Sincera —susurré entrecerrando los ojos, mirando su espalda alejarse.

Y realmente pensé que quizás yo había sido muy dura.

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando llegué a la casa Ino fue a atender sus pacientes como si nada, tranquila. No habló más del tema. Creo que tenía aquello en el pecho atrapado como si hubiese querido salir desde el mismo momento que dejamos Japón. Ella había callado demasiado hasta este momento, y no era sólo por la estúpida fiesta del bar. Era por todo. Era porque se sintió culpable por mi culpa, era porque sentía que debía venir a acompañarme como si fuese mi mamá o algo por el estilo. Ella sentía ese estúpido deber a pesar de que nunca la obligué ni le exigí nada… y ahora estaba aquí, muriéndose por dentro lejos de quien más amaba sin poder siquiera salir a relajarse sólo porque yo sospechaba demasiado de cosas malas.

Yo estaba atendiendo a la gente como siempre, nada del otro mundo. Estaba cambiándole unos vendajes a un campesino que se había quebrado el brazo cuando tropezó entre la cosecha, cuando Sebastián abrió el cuarto y me miró con apuro.

—Sakura, ¿ya terminas con ese hombre? —me preguntó. Miré los vendajes y sí, sólo quedaban unos retoques.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Es que acaba de llegar un extranjero accidentado —me informó—, es japonés. Se cayó subiendo unas dunas y se cortó con una roca la pierna. Necesita puntadas y yo tengo que irme sí o sí en la camioneta a buscar unas provisiones. ¿Puedes atenderlo tú? Ino está ocupada, Gabriel también y eres la única que habla japonés además de ellos.

—Claro que sí —asentí velozmente tras escuchar su explicación—, dile que venga —sonreí, y luego miré al señor de adelante sonriéndole para que se diera cuenta que todo estaba bien. El hombre asintió y salió del cuarto.

Quedé sola unos segundos, con el ventilador de pie dándome en el rostro y refrescándome. Era una tarde bastante calurosa aquella, y la cabeza me dolía un poco. Quizás el trabajo y el clima tenían mucho que ver, pues tardé en acostumbrarme a las temperaturas. Pero la discusión con Ino, o más bien lo que ella me dijo me había calado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Yo estaba sentada en la camilla, esperando a que la persona se abriera paso. Su apariencia me resultó cautivante desde un inicio… era tan guapo. Y ver un hombre japonés también me daba otra sensación. Llevaba una bermuda azul, la herida era en la espinilla —parte inferior de la pierna—. Apenas podía caminar, venía con una venda colocada a las apuradas y chorreando un poco de sangre. No era grave, se notaba con sólo verlo… pero sí necesitaba que se la limpiara bien para evitar inconvenientes de infecciones y puntadas para que cicatrizara como corresponde.

Ni bien me vio me sonrió de una forma fresca y sencilla.

—Pasa y acuéstate sobre la camilla —indiqué, era apenas un espacio entre la puerta y la misma.

Él asintió con la misma sonrisa, no parecía estar sufriendo tanto por la cortada, quizás estaba soportando el dolor como un hombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté mientras buscaba los elementos de sutura y limpieza.

Y él, con una voz tan varonil como seductora, contestó:

—_Sasori, ¿tú?_


	6. Welcome to Argentina - Parte Dos

**Este fue un año complicado para mí. La facultad, a medida que avanzo, me exige cada vez más y se complica. Tuve varios examenes que me impidieron escribir la continuación de Rota. Además de que es un fic sumamente delicado y que requiere tiempo, así que no es cuestión de sólo sentarme unos minutitos y tener el capítulo listo. Tengo que pensarlo bien e ir planteandolo en algunas notas de borrador antes de pasarlo en limpio. A mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien o no hacerlas.**

**De cualquier forma saben que siempre termino lo que empiezo. Probablemente éste sea el último fic largo que publique del SS. Luego quiero dedicarme a algo más propio y personal.**

**Lo peor es que siento que no avanzo nada. Son los capítulos más complicados de todos y me están llevando más tiempo del que pensé. Para mí esto es un desafío en todo sentido de la palabra, y no necesito explicar el por qué... **

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, los quiero mucho. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus opiniones luego de leer. Aunque sean cortas siempre son bienvenidas.**

**¡Besos enormes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Welcome to Argentina – Parte 2.<strong>

—Bonito nombre —contesté al escucharlo, con la sonrisa más amable que salió de mí—. Me llamo Sakura. Se siente bien hablar con alguien de Japón, sabes —añadí, para conversar un poco.

Le inyecté un poco de anestesia, pero quizás no hacerlo habría sido lo mismo. Le miré los ojos un segundo apenas, y su sonrisa me cautivó al mismo tiempo que me pareció extrañamente tranquila. Parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, Sakura —me comentó como si pudiera leerme la mente, le sonreí nerviosa—. Viajo bastante.

—Se nota —contesté suspirando—, ¿de qué parte de Japón eres?

—Era —me dijo sorpresivamente. Levanté la mirada sin perder la concentración de las puntadas que le daba—. Crecí en un pueblo pero comencé a viajar y no he parado. No me gusta estar en un solo lugar. Conozco más de la mitad del planeta —aquello provocó que arqueara mis cejas. Quizás sólo era un fanfarrón. ¿Era posible para alguien conocer tanto a su edad?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté casi impertinentemente. Juro que lo oí reírse suavemente.

—Cuarenta —y cuando lo dijo mi mandíbula se expandió a un nivel sorprendente.

Lo miré boquiabierta, era shockeante. Su aspecto era tan joven que no podía ser cierto.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé— Sí que te mantienes bien. Serías el sueño de cualquier médico dermatólogo —reí. Chiste malo Sakura, chiste malo. Me arrepentí al instante de decirlo.

—Pues tú también luces bien —me dijo sonriendo. No pude mirarlo cuando lo hizo, me sentí un poco nerviosa. Tragué saliva y me callé, tratando de terminar aquellas suturas.

—Esto… estamos terminando —articulé, dando las últimas puntadas—, pero vas a tener que descansar unos días. Nada de excursiones, señor Sasori.

—Por favor —me interrumpió él—, no me llames de esa manera. No soy tan viejo —rió, y yo sacudí la cabeza sonriendo, pero antes que pudiera responderle él me miró fijamente y siguió—. Déjame pagar por tus servicios.

—No, por favor. Nosotros no cobramos por esto —sonreí, tomando las gasas con sangre para tirarlas.

—No me refiero a eso —pronunció—, déjame invitarte un trago esta noche.

—Oh —suspiré, un poco sorprendida, sin darme la vuelta todavía. Ese tipo de cosas nunca se me había dado tan bien. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir, en serio?—, no hace falta… aquí hay mucho trabajo…

—Esta noche, en el bar del pueblo. Nos veremos a las nueve —interrumpió él con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que me dieron ganas de negárselo sólo porque sí.

—Es que no…

—Por supuesto —una voz extraña a nosotros ingresó al cuarto en ese momento. Me di vuelta enseguida cuando me di cuenta de quién era. Ino me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucían suplicantes—, Sakura y yo podemos ir… ¿no?

Ella no paraba de mirarme. Solamente tenía que pronunciar una palabra y todo acabaría. Ella realmente añoraba salir, divertirse. ¿Por qué se lo estaba negando tanto? ¿Cuál era el maldito problema, después de todo? Se lo debía. Yo le debía al menos un trago a esa cerda.

—Bien —dije finalmente, y los labios de Ino se extendieron en una aún más enorme sonrisa.

—Bien —sonrió Sasori al mismo tiempo tras mirar a Ino con una tranquilidad envidiable. Entonces se acercó a mí sin que yo me lo esperara, y me besó la mejilla de una forma totalmente sorpresiva e impertinente—. Aquí se saluda con un beso, ¿sabías? —comentó, tan cerca de mi rostro que se me erizó la piel. Entonces me dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó, dejando embobada hasta a Ino.

Ella se acercó a mí totalmente emocionada, sonriendo como una boba.

—¿Pero qué demonios, Sakura rompe corazones? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! —me exigió. Yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh, vamos —le dije—. Sé que estabas escuchando otras la puerta, ¿o me vas a decir que llegaste casualmente cuando él mencionó el estúpido bar?

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Bueno… —musitó— Realmente no fue mi intención. Venía a hablar contigo, y los escuché, y bueno… —ella corrió la cara. Yo la miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Perdóname por ser tan pesada, Ino —le dije—. Y por lo de hoy.

Entonces ella volvió a mirarme con esa bella sonrisa. Arreglar mis problemas con ella era tan fácil que daba miedo.

—Oh, ven aquí estúpida frentona —me señaló acercándome para abrazarme fuertemente.

Y yo devolví el abrazo… porque eso es lo que las amigas hacen, después de todo. O hacían… _hacíamos. _

.

.

.

.

.

Ni bien terminamos con los últimos pacientes comenzamos a prepararnos. No había llevado tanta ropa, Ino tampoco. Pero teníamos lo suficiente, y era tan sólo un pueblo. Si no nos poníamos algo ostentoso a nadie le importaría. Me vestí con una blusa de gasa roja, era refrescante en una noche tan calurosa. Me puse una calza negra y unas sandalias del mismo color. Dejé mi pelo suelto, cosa que no hacía muy seguido desde que llegué allí. Me maquillé con lo básico, por alguna estúpida razón me sentía un poco emocionada con la idea de salir tras tanto tiempo.

Como siempre, Ino era mucho más llamativa que yo. A pesar del calor dejó suelto su cabello y se pintó los labios de un fuerte rojo. Ella no usó calza, más bien una falda un poco corta y una blusa lila sin mangas.

—¿Dónde crees que estás? ¿En Tokio? —le pregunté riendo. Ella me dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No seas boba —replicó bufando—, si vamos a salir a divertirnos hay que hacerlo bien. Sólo no le digas a Sai cuando volvamos —sonrió pícaramente, y yo sólo pude sacudir la cabeza decepcionada. Al fin y al cabo algunas cosas nunca cambian. Pero eso la hacía tan única.

—Bien —solté, suspirando—, si ya estás lista podemos ir. Sasori debe estar esperando.

—Oh… —susurró, y cuando vi su gesto supe que iba a molestarme todo el camino al bar— Sí, el chico del beso en la mejilla…

—Ya vamos, maldita puerca —le dije molesta, saliendo del cuarto.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras ella seguía haciendo burla y gestos, codeándome de forma molesta.

En la sala principal estaba Sebastián sentado en un sofá tranquilamente, leyendo un libro bajo el ventilador de techo.

Nos echó una ojeada de arriba abajo cuando llegamos, sonriendo.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que las veo tan bien —nos dijo—, es decir, tan preparadas y bellas.

—Oh, ni tanto —se excusó con falsa modestia Ino. Ella amaba escuchar esos halagos.

—Gracias —le dije yo—, ¿tú no vienes? Hoy está muy tranquilo todo, no hace falta que te quedes aquí de guardia.

Él negó sonriendo plácidamente.

—Prefiero descansar. Además he ido muchas veces a esos eventos, no tengo ganas realmente.

Yo hice una mueca de decepción.

—Qué pena, habría sido divertido ir todos juntos. Gabriel ya fue, ¿verdad?

—Sí, él no se lo pierde. Además le gusta echarle un ojo a su hermana, ya saben cómo se ponen algunos con esas cosas… —me dijo, volviendo a leer el libro mientras se perdía en el mismo— Diviértanse —nos deseó, sin vernos.

Y entonces salimos tras saludarlo sonrientes.

_Todo era perfecto._

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estará ese chico, o siquiera Gabriel y su hermana…? —mascullaba Ino apoyando el codo contra la mesa donde estábamos sentadas.

Habíamos conseguido un buen lugar, fuera del bar. Había tanta gente que sacaron mesas afuera, lo cual honestamente era mejor porque adentro habríamos muerto de calor. La música era en español y no entendíamos nada, pero sonaba bien y era movida. La gente se animaba a bailar mientras sonreían tan joviales, aunque algunos fueran más adultos lo hacían igual. Era genial el aire que se respiraba allí, tanta libertad. Se sentía como otro mundo, como un dia de escapatoria a los problemas.

Las personas se nos acercaban a saludarnos, en verdad todos nos conocían. Algunos decían "thank you", agradeciendo haberlos atendido en algún momento del pasado. No podíamos hablar mucho por las dificultades del idioma, pero les sonreíamos y dábamos la mano expresando nuestro placer por su gratitud.

Sus sonrisas lo valían todo.

—Mira, ahí está —me señaló Ino en un punto lejano, entre la multitud que danzaba bajo la luna.

Yo levanté la cabeza.

Sasori se acercaba a nosotras despampanante. Su figura resaltaba entre la multitud. Él era totalmente distinto, y no sólo por su aspecto físico. Tenía un aire de superioridad evidente, algo que lo hacía refrescante. Las chicas se perdían en él, mirándolo embobadas. Pero él no miraba a nadie, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí a medida que se acercaba. Me paralicé mientras a Ino se le expandía la mandíbula. No sabía qué pensar. Por alguna estúpida razón me puse un poco nerviosa.

—Las dos lucen muy bien —nos dijo ni bien llegó, pero la mirada que le dedicó a Ino fue tan escueta que hasta sentí pena por ella.

—¿Pedimos unas cervezas? —preguntó ella, ruborizada por la forma en que Sasori no paraba de mirarme. Él se sentó en nuestra mesa sonriendo.

—Claro, yo invito —le respondió casi sin mirarla.

—Iré por ellas —sonrió Ino, dejándonos solos. A los segundos decidí que prefería hablar al silencio incomodo con las miradas sugestivas.

—No parece que la pierna te haya afectado tanto —le dije, mirándosela.

—Te dije que estoy acostumbrado a esto, sólo fue un pequeño accidente.

—Vaya, realmente lo soportas bien. Amas lo que haces, ¿pero esto es todo lo que haces en tu vida? —mi pregunta quizás no sonó del todo bien, porque lo vi abrir y arquear sus cejas un poco cuando hablé.

—Soy un marionetista —aquello me sorprendió—, viajo porque me contratan de distintos lugares del mundo para enseñar las técnicas que me hicieron famoso en distintos teatros. Con el dinero aprovecho y viajo, eso hice aquí.

—Nunca había hablado con un marionetista. ¿Cuáles son esas técnicas de las que hablas? —realmente tenía curiosidad en ello.

Él hizo una mueca extraña. Chistó con el labio y torció una media sonrisa casi seductora.

—El verdadero secreto del arte de las marionetas está en la duración del encanto —su respuesta fue confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello? —pregunté sonriendo de la misma forma que él.

—Verás —continuó él con una elocuencia encantadora—, el marionetista debe crear la ilusión de la vida que controla. En realidad una marioneta no tiene vida, ni luz, ni brilla por sí misma… pero tras el telón, o más bien sobre él, hay una mano que la dirige y la hace real. La marioneta es un ser eterno cuya finalidad última está en crear la ilusión más larga posible al público de que lo que proyecta es real, aunque sólo sea parte de una fantasía.

Recargué mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo desde la distancia con una media sonrisa.

—O sea que básicamente lo que haces es engañar. Te ganas la vida mintiendo… ¿eso quieres decir? —mis palabras fueron más mortales de lo que quise. Pero más allá de molestarlo, como a una persona normal, él se adelantó desde el otro lado de la mesita apoyando los codos en ella y acercando bastante su cabeza a la mía.

—Esa es una forma de verlo —respondió condescendientemente—, pero prefiero pensar en que es algo hermoso… un arte, ¿sabes? Prefiero pensar que manipulo los corazones de las personas para hacerlos feliz, aunque sea por un instante apenas.

No pude contestar aquello. Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo miraba. Trataba de comprenderlo, de captarlo o más bien de leer lo que en realidad él era, pero me era muy difícil hacerlo. Esos ojos brillantes y marrones que poseía eran hipnotizantes pero a la vez escondían un mar de misterio. Él había vivido cosas que no entendía. La sonrisa de su rostro me gritaba que sabía cosas que yo no. Era cautivante. Era como si en ese momento fuera un baúl cerrado con llave, y la llave no pudiera encontrarla nunca.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó finalmente— Es obvio a lo que te dedicas, ¿pero por qué estás aquí?

Suspiré mirando al cielo.

—He venido a encontrarme a mí misma, pero no le digas nada a Ino —confesé de la forma más sincera posible—. Vine con la excusa de ayudar, lo cual es cierto. Hacer algo con lo que sé por los que más lo necesitan, ¿sabes? Eso realmente me llena, saber que aquí soy así de útil… pero… —suspiré, no sabía por qué demonios le contaba aquello a él— es como si necesitara un cierre a la monotonía de mi vida en Japón. No he parado de estudiar desde que terminé la secundaria y… —lo miré, él me estaba viendo fijamente. Me sentí avergonzada un momento y me sonrojé, corriendo la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosa— Esto es mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

Pero la expresión en su rostro no varió ni un instante. Él seguía mirándome con toda su atención.

—Sigue —soltó casi en una orden.

Yo fruncí mi ceño sorprendida de ello. Nunca nadie además de Ino había querido escucharme tanto tiempo.

—Simplemente —comencé nuevamente— me temía que al detenerme no podría lidiar con lo que siento. Tenía miedo de lo que podía sentir si ya no estaba ocupando mi cabeza en la universidad, aunque fueran sólo semanas entre eso y conseguir la residencia. Pensé que si venía aquí finalmente podría hacerle frente a todo lo que he estado tratando de suprimir por tantos años, y volver como una nueva persona a Japón —me reí de mí misma en ese momento. Seguro sonaba tan patética.

—Entonces tú querías endurecer tu corazón viniendo aquí —su respuesta fue sorpresiva. Clara, corta… un resumen de mi largo monólogo. Sentí que me había entendido, de hecho sentí que respondió mis dudas acerca de qué hacía exactamente ahí. Escucharlo de él me hizo tomar conciencia… yo buscaba endurecerme.

—Eres asombroso —dejé escapar. Era la pura verdad.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Pero esa no es la parte difícil, Sakura —me dijo, lo cual provocó que mis cejas se arquearan—. La verdadera pregunta es… ¿por qué?

Tragué saliva y sentí que la mano me tembló por un pequeño soplo de tiempo.

—Yo… —titubeé.

No pude responder.

—Sólo puede haber dos respuestas posibles —comentó ante mi prolongado silencio—: Alguien murió —mis ojos se hicieron enormes y exclamé de la sorpresa—, o alguien te rompió el corazón —y aquello hizo que cuando tragué saliva el ruido fuera evidente.

Él sonrió ante aquello.

—Oh —musitó—, a juzgar por tu expresión fueron ambas. ¿Me equivoco? —la anuencia con la que hablaba era tan encantadora como insoportable al mismo tiempo.

—Cuando nos estábamos graduando… él me destruyó. Partió mi corazón en miles de pedazos. Yo… sólo pude llorar. Porque realmente no era su culpa, ¿sabes? Quizás fui yo quien no pudo hacer nada más. Quizás esperé demasiado tiempo para ello… y, no lo sé. Todo ocurrió tan rápido —no me di cuenta el momento en que mi voz se quebró. Algunas lágrimas caprichosas escaparon de mis ojos y las refregué con la muñeca velozmente, pero no hubo forma de que Sasori no las viera—. No entiendes esto, y es muy difícil de explicar —traté de modular—, pero cuando mis padres murieron un par de años después sentí que todo estaba mal, pues, mientras ellos vivían, sentía un apoyo superior. Me escondí en los libros de medicina y no salí de ellos. Pensé que ese podía convertirse en mi nuevo lugar seguro, porque ya no tenía nada. No me permití a mí misma deprimirme, mantuve mi mente ocupada. Todo lo que tengo ahora es mi cabeza y a Ino.

De pronto el entorno se volvió demasiado silencioso e incómodo, por no decir tétrico. Yo me recompuse lo más rápido que pude, pero estaba segura que Sasori ya se había espantado de mí y que huiría a la menor oportunidad posible.

Sin embargo… no ocurrió eso.

Una canción rítmica y atrayente comenzó a sonar. Cuando menos me di cuenta su mano estaba extendida hacia mí, y él estaba parado a mi lado mirándome desde arriba con una persuasión impecable.

—No podemos bailar con tu pierna así —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él rió a carcajadas.

—Creo que yo soy lo suficientemente adulto para decidir eso, señorita Haruno —su mirada era tan insistente que supe que hasta que no respondiera afirmativamente no se detendría.

Así que lo que ocurrió fue que lo acepté. Ambos caminamos hasta el centro de la pista imaginaria —porque al fin y al cabo estábamos en medio de la calle— y yo traté de seguirle el ritmo. Primero observé velozmente a mi alrededor, aquí no bailaban como en mi país. Las manos juntas y entrelazadas, los pies y las caderas moviéndose al compás de un ritmo que honestamente no había escuchado nunca. Era parecido a la salsa, pero los instrumentos se oían más caseros y comunes que en ella. Obviamente no entendía ni un tercio de lo que decía la letra.

Aun así me puso de buen humor. La música me revitalizó, y me entregué a ella. Me dejé llevar. Uní mis manos con las de él sin vergüenza, sin escrúpulo alguno tal y como el resto lo hacía. Sonreí y el viento del movimiento secó poco a poco lo que quedaba de las lágrimas.

En algún momento él me dio una vuelta y yo cerré mis ojos cuando pasó. Pero cuando volví a estar frente a él, sentí que me tomó de la cintura y se acercó a mi cuerpo de una forma intrépida y ágil.

—Pero qué…

En menos de lo que dura una pulsación sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Apenas pude verle los ojos porque los cerró enseguida. Sentí su mejilla contra la mía y sus labios abriéndose de una forma descarada. Sus caderas estaban tan cerca de mí que las rozaba. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi pequeña cintura sin ninguna vergüenza. Movía lentamente su rostro y lo acomodaba cada vez más acorde al mío, mientras que yo ni siquiera movía un músculo. Los mechos de su pelo rojizo sobre el mío hicieron cosquillas por un momento. Su mano subió hasta mi cara y la acarició con el pulgar. Fue en ese momento en que dejé que el momento surgiera solo, metiéndome en el beso también.

Mi lengua jugó con la suya y mis brazos se colgaron de su cuello mientras cerraba mis ojos también. No pensé en nada. Quise que el corazón me latiera fuerte y que el estómago se me revolviera de mariposas, pero eso no pasó.

No sé cuánto duró, pero en algún momento nos separamos. Cuando abrí mis ojos y lo miré no sé qué fue lo que sentí.

Probablemente nada.

Pero sus ojos no eran como los míos. Brillaban de lujuria y yo me di cuenta.

—Ven a mi cuarto esta noche —su pedido fue claro y a la vez terrible. Sentí una puntada en el corazón. Ambos éramos adultos y yo sabía que yo de verdad le gustaba, pero no. Yo no era así.

—No puedo darte lo que buscas —le dije sencillamente, alejándome unos centímetros. Él se mordió el labio un poco decepcionado.

La gente seguía bailando a nuestro alrededor como si nada.

—Eres preciosa —me dijo, acariciándome un mechón de pelo—. Sería el hombre más afortunado del pueblo si me concedieras una noche miserable para nunca olvidarte.

Yo chisté sonriendo.

—Podrías tener a cualquier chica de este lugar —reí.

—Pero no todos podrían tenerte a ti —sus ojos me rogaban.

—Exageras —rezongué.

—Claro que no —me dijo seriamente, sus ojos no paraban de mirarme.

Yo suspiré y corrí la cara un segundo.

—Realmente no puedo. Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada, pero yo… no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca… nunca me acosté con nadie —confesé finalmente, decirlo fue mucho más fácil que pensarlo todo el tiempo—, y realmente eres lindo, Sasori. Pero no puedo darte lo que necesitas ni tú a mí.

Retrocedí un paso cuando mi cerebro procesó lo que acababa de decirle. Ya había rechazado a algunos chicos antes, pero hacía mucho esto no me ocurría. Con alguien como él todo parecía más difícil… su edad, su porte. Debía pensar que era como una niña. Me sentí un poco avergonzada de mí misma, ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara.

Pero me armé de valor y lo miré; me estaba sonriendo. No supe descifrar si la sonrisa era pena o alguna especie de lástima mal engendrada, pero me llenó de congoja. Quería ir a casa en ese preciso instante, ir a ese bar no fue una buena idea en primer lugar. Debí poner alguna excusa, o quizás nunca debí atenderlo como paciente en primer lugar. Era desesperante esa sensación. Me sentía tan humillada en parte, aunque nunca me había avergonzado esa pequeña parte de mí nunca pensé que enfrentarla a la realidad se sentiría tan mierda. Me sentía inferior, anormal, porque si no fuera por ello quizás habría ido con él a su cuarto. Sin embargo, ¿por qué seguía siendo virgen en primer lugar? Era por mi propio patetismo, por un padecimiento ridículo que no me dejaba avanzar. Nunca pude mantener relaciones con nadie porque no sentía que era sincera. Y Dios sabe que lo intenté. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una persona que probablemente ya ni recordaba mi nombre.

—¡Bebidas para todos!

_Y mi ángel guardián llegó._

Ino sostenía dos botellas de cerveza en las manos y sonreía ampliamente. Sofía y Gabriel estaban a su lado y nos saludaron con alegría.

—Tardaron como veinte minutos en dármelas porque había una cola enorme y en eso hasta me encontré a estos dos —nos comentó, y su sonrisa me alivió realmente—, pero aquí están y bueno, deberíamos ir a sentarnos, ¿no? —sus ojos celestes se clavaron fijamente en mí por exactamente cinco segundos. Ino sabía lo que ocurría.

—Bien, si… si, tienes razón —sonreí algo incómoda.

—Muchachas, eso suena tentador —contestó Sasori como si nada—, pero es hora de mis analgésicos y ciertamente fue un día largo para mí —terminó, sonriéndonos a todos.

Aquello se sintió peor, era obvio que sólo estaba huyendo.

—Qué pena, señor Sasori —le dijo Ino—, quizás en otra ocasión.

Él asintió, nos dedicó una última mirada y partió, sin dar vuelta atrás. Quizás nunca volvería a verlo, y no podía culparlo si ese era su deseo.

—¡En fin! —gritó Ino— En un ratito tenemos que ir a casa, mañana despertamos temprano. Así que vamos a sentarnos, esas cervezas no se tomarán solas —siguió, con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

Nos sentamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No sabía si Gabriel y Sofía habían visto algo de mi encuentro con Sasori, o si siquiera Ino lo había hecho. Lo cierto era que ésta última lo intuía por antonomasia y que los otros dos notaban que mi comportamiento no era muy normal.

Por eso, cuando ya habíamos tomado dos o tres vasos, no faltó la pregunta de la noche.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? Estás extraña desde que ese señor se fue —me preguntó Gabriel en un tono preocupado. Él también era una buena persona, después de todo. Le sonreí lo mejor posible.

—No te preocupes, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—Debe ser demasiado agotador tanto trabajo —repuso Sofía—, siempre le digo a mi hermano que cuide más de su salud.

Él sonrió y la miró con ternura.

—Mi trabajo es cuidar la salud de los demás, y quizás sea el tuyo también algún día.

Sofía frunció el ceño y bufó.

—No sé si quiero estudiar medicina.

—¿Y qué quieres estudiar, Sofía? —le preguntó Ino.

—Quién sabe, quizás lo mejor sería algo sencillo. Aunque la educación sea gratis aquí, igual cuesta dinero mantenerse, viajar, pagar los libros…

Gabriel bufó molesto, luego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, tonta. Yo me encargaré de sacarte de aquí.

—Vaya, Gabriel. Eso suena como si quisieras salvarle la vida de algo —rió Ino divertida, sin saber lo que sus palabras significaban. Yo no había caído en ello hasta que con inocencia la rubia de mi amiga lo mencionó. ¿Podría ser eso? ¿Parte de lo que había escuchado en esa cocina?

Gabriel me miró fugazmente y luego desvió la mirada con velocidad. Me sentí cansada de aquello. Esa velada estaba resultando más estresante de lo que habría sido quedarnos en casa.

—Estoy algo cansada, Ino —comenté rápido, bostezando. Ella captó el mensaje enseguida.

—Bueno, quizás sea hora de volver —me dijo, tomando su bolso.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos —nos dijo él—, ¿les molesta volver solas? La casa no queda tan lejos.

—No, quédense todo lo que quieran —les dije, saludándolos con las manos alegremente.

Ino y yo nos alejamos lentamente de allí. La música cada vez se escuchaba menos y los grillos más. El silencio también era bueno a veces.

—Nos viste… ¿verdad? —le pregunté finalmente, mirando la luna. Estaba enorme esa noche. Las estrellas ahí se veían por todos lados. No había edificios grandes, no pasaban aviones, todo era tan natural y hermoso que podría haberme tirado y dormir ahí mismo.

—Algo, desde la barra —me dijo—. Pero Sofía y Gabriel ni siquiera se dieron cuenta lo que pasó.

—¿Y…?

—¿Hasta cuándo, Sakura? —me preguntó rezongando. Ya me parecía que se estaba tardando— ¿Cuánto más tardarás en superarlo? ¿Todavía esperas un milagro?

—No lo sé —contesté inmediatamente—. No sé qué espero. Quizás no espero nada, o quizás lo espero todo —suspiré, elevando mi cabeza al infinito del firmamento que se elevaba eternamente sobre nuestras cabezas—. Mira eso, Ino. Mira ese cielo —le dije, y ella también lo miró.

—Es hermoso —murmuró ella.

—Es por este cielo —continué yo, sin parar de mirarlo—, es porque mientras ambos vivamos bajo el mismo cielo yo esperaré por él.

Ella me miró asombrada.

—Realmente lo amas, frentona —me dijo, seria. Luego empezó a reír a carcajadas, arruinando todo el momento—. Es increíble pensar que antes de siquiera menstruar peleábamos como bobas por él y tú hayas seguido prendida por él todos estos años. Supongo que tú realmente debías ganar esa vez, frentona.

Yo reí ante su estúpido comentario.

Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos frente a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo era silencioso, era obvio que ya se habían acostado a dormir todos. Estaba sacando las llaves cuando un grito hizo que se me cayeran. Las recogí velozmente y volteé; era Gabriel que venía corriendo desde el bar.

—¡Chicas! —nos dijo. Llegó hiperventilando, todo agitado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

—Hay una emergencia en una casa —nos dijo, desesperado—, me llamó una mujer desesperada diciendo que su esposo estaba convulsionando en el living dela casa.

—Hay que decirle a Sebastián —me apresuré, tratando de abrir la puerta. Su mano me detuvo.

—No hay tiempo, debe estar durmiendo. Vamos a la camioneta, estamos a quince minutos si vamos rápido. Hay equipo que podemos usar en el asiento trasero —nos dijo. Ino y yo nos miramos confundidas, pero asentimos inmediatamente.

Lo que había que hacer, había que hacerlo.

El camino no hablamos mucho, todos pensábamos en el paciente y su estado. Llegamos a un lugar un tanto desolado, alejado unos kilómetros del pueblo. No había nadie alrededor. Sólo había una luz prendida dentro, una de la planta baja. Todo estaba a oscuras, no había luces por fuera… pero por lo que se veía la casa no lucía nada bien. Estaba más desaliñada de lo normal.

En el apuro Ino y yo salimos de la camioneta atolondradas, Gabriel tomó el bolso de la parte trasera a toda velocidad y se unió a nosotras. Caminamos a la puerta presurosamente. Subimos las escaleras sucias y deterioradas del porche, y no nos contuvimos tocando la puerta. Nadie nos atendía y comenzábamos a impacientarnos.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡Somos el equipo médico! —grité en un básico español, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —preguntó Gabriel, mirándonos confundido.

Yo fruncí mi ceño y me mordí el labio. Me armé de valor y giré el picaporte. No creí que se abriría, pero lo hizo.

Sólo estábamos en la entrada, dimos apenas un paso dentro. Todo estaba totalmente a oscuras, no había luz eléctrica. Lo único que iluminaba ese living era una lámpara a querosén en una mesa sucia del medio. No se veían más muebles, ni nada. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Dónde carajos estábamos?

Algo olía muy mal.

—¿Dónde está el enfermo? —preguntó Ino, tan confundida como yo tratando de ver alrededor.

—No lo sé, esto es… —sonó un golpe seco, y Gabriel cayó al suelo. Ino gritó del susto y yo volteé a ver totalmente turbada.

—Bien —pronunció un hombre, asomándose desde la oscuridad de afuera—, un problema menos.

Ino y yo retrocedimos hacia el interior de la casa, poniéndonos una al lado de la otra y tratando de protegernos mutuamente. Miramos impactadas a ese hombre que sonreía sádicamente, su aspecto era horrible, excéntrico y tétrico. Su piel era pálida en exceso, sus ojos estaban maquillados de un violeta curioso, sus ojos eran amarillos y su rostro alargado. El cabello negro le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Era alto y delgado. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte y estaba tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera estaba segura de si respiraba. Creo que Ino estaba paralizada.

Yo estaba por tomar la mano de Ino sin pensármelo dos veces para correr hacia el interior de la casa y escondernos o buscar una salida por otro lado, pero desde la oscuridad que nos antecedía unas manos se posaron fuertemente sobre mis hombros, alertándome. Di un paso con Ino hacia delante, volteando inmediatamente.

Mi sorpresa fue tal que mis ojos se expandieron casi hasta explotar como dinamita.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurré, atónita. Ino estaba peor que yo— ¿Sa… Sasori?

—Lo siento, Sakura —me dijo, con una sonrisa sombría e insolente—. Realmente no es nada personal, sabes.

Literalmente mis cuerdas vocales se paralizaron. En ese momento quería insultarlo, preguntarle cuál era su jodido problema mental, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, sólo sentía que la garganta me temblaba.

—Quizás sea hora de presentarme, mi nombre es Orochimaru.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí? —tartamudeó apenas Ino.

—Bueno, lo que viene a continuación es en verdad muy sencillo —nos explicó Orochimaru con una voz ridículamente calma—. Ustedes pueden resistirse, o pueden simplemente dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo. Lo primero en verdad no tendrá sentido, no hay manera que escapen de nosotros.

—Deberían creerle —continuó Sasori de una forma morbosa, yo lo miré furiosa y a la vez aterrada por su verdadera personalidad, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?—. Hasta a expertas en judo cinto negro hemos reducido.

"_Reducido"._

Mi cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. Sentía que la adrenalina se expulsaba por mi sangre. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el peligro, no sabía qué querían y no me importaba. Sólo quería irme de ahí con Ino, y buscar ayuda para Gabriel que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Miré velozmente a mi alrededor mientras Orochimaru seguía hablando. No había nada cerca que podría usar para defenderme. Pero luego sentí un peso sobre mi bolsillo; era la llave de la casa. Si ellos probablemente iban a matarnos o lo que fuera… entonces mejor me apuraba a hacer algo mientras pudiera. ¿Pero podría hacer algo? Ellos eran dos. Quizás podría… quizás detenerlos mientras Ino subía a la camioneta y se iba. Las llaves estaban puestas.

Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y me tiré al suelo tan rápido como pude. Él usaba una bermuda; no fue difícil ver dónde estaba el lugar exacto de la herida. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo clavé la llave ahí, la di vuelta dentro de su piel y abrí su herida como si estuviese deshuesando un pavo. Me salpicó sangre en la cara y Sasori dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Orochimaru se aproximó a mí tan rápido que casi ni lo vi. Me jaló del cabello y me arrastró lejos de ahí, me levantó con dureza y me tomó de las muñecas, estaba presionando tan fuerte que me las iba a romper.

—¡Recuerda que ella es la importante! ¡No la hieras! —gritó Sasori, presionando fuertemente la herida para que deje de sangrar. Rompió parte de su bermuda para hacerse un torniquete.

—¡Ino, corre! —le grité desesperada. Ella no sabía qué hacer de verdad, parecía totalmente perturbada hasta que yo grité y entró en sí. O quizás no sabía qué hacer sin abandonarme.

Cuando quiso salir corriendo por la puerta Sasori inmediatamente corrió a ella, y yo pateé en los testículos a Orochimaru. Me soltó por inercia y salté hasta Sasori. Traté de usar todo mi cuerpo para detenerlo, pero no duré mucho. Él me superaba por mucho en fuerza y aprisionó mis manos contra el piso en menos de un minuto. Ni siquiera me dejaba mover los pies. Antes que Ino llegara a la camioneta Orochimaru corrió a ella y la tomó fuertemente del cabello. La doblegó del dolor hasta que cayó al suelo, y luego aprovechó el largo de su pelo para seguir arrastrándola por el piso mientras gritaba hasta la casa.

La arrojó dentro como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Ella se retorcía del dolor y se levantó a duras penas. La furia me arrebató un tono amenazante desde lo profundo de mis cuerdas vocales.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjenla en paz! —grité con todo mi ser.

—Entonces compórtate —me susurró tétricamente Sasori al oído. Pude sentir su sonrisa cínica tras mi nuca—, o ella podría terminar mucho peor de lo que está.

—Sé lo que buscan. Esto es de lo que nos hablaron en la casa. Era cierto lo de la organización que vende mujeres, ¿verdad? Háganme lo que quieran a mí —me apresuré a contestar. Ino levantó la mirada asustada, sacudiendo la cabeza—, sólo déjenla en paz.

Sasori presionó más mis manos contra el suelo en forma de respuesta.

—Cierra la boca —me ordenó—, aquí tú ya no tienes ningún poder de decisión. Nosotros somos los que tomamos las decisiones. Tú sólo eres un objeto, y los objetos no hablan. ¿Entiendes?

Tragué saliva nerviosa y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo. El cuello me sudaba fuertemente, sentía la tierra del piso sucio en mis narices y la mugre pegándose en mi piel.

Antes de que me levantaran y me tiraran contra la pared al lado de Ino, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por última vez en la oscuridad. Nos miramos sabiendo que no podíamos volver a hacer algo tan arriesgado. Por alguna puta razón ellos me querían a mí y no a ella, y no iba a dejar que eso le quitara la vida. La mantendría conmigo lo más que pudiera.

Nos ataron las extremidades y ya no pudimos hacer nada. Ino tenía la piel raspada. Como estaba usando una falda sus piernas estaban llenas de tierra entremezclada con sangre y piel hendida. Había perdido el calzado cuando Orochimaru la traía.

Rengueando por la herida que le abrí anteriormente, Sasori se acercó a nosotras junto con Orochimaru. Ambos nos miraban de una forma fría y vacía mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. Cosificadas, despreciadas. No había nada más humillante para nuestras almas que sus ojos. Nada nos podía indignar más en esos momentos. Un día éramos seres humanos y al otro éramos insectos. Sasori era la persona más falsa que había conocido en mi vida. Lo que nos había mostrado era apenas una máscara de toda la oscuridad que se ocultaba en su corazón. Su verdadera naturaleza era la de un monstruo.

Pero fuimos ingenuas al sentirnos tan humilladas en ese momento apenas. Lo peor apenas comenzaba.

—Sakura… ¿qué hacemos? —nunca había visto a Ino tan aterrada en mi vida.

Sus ojos brillaban, las lágrimas luchaban por escapar. Su piel temblaba de una forma lenta y pausada, sus dientes tiritaban. Su frente estaba arrugada como una pasa de uva, su garganta increíblemente tensa.

—No quiero morir, Sakura —me susurró, casi como si lo estuviera confesando.

Yo tragué saliva, endureciendo mis ojos. Quizás estaba tan aterrada como ella, pero una de las dos tenía que mantenerse entera. Por eso la miré fijamente a los ojos, robusteciendo mi voz tanto como fue posible.

—Ino —pronuncié, y ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos—, tienes que calmarte. Haz lo que ellos te digan por ahora.

—¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de lo que nos harán, Sakura? —me preguntó, deteniéndome el corazón— Debí escucharte cuando me lo advertiste. Siempre soy tan estúpida —se lamentaba entre el terror y los nervios que la invadían.

Iba a contestarle, pero los dos bastardos se acercaron más a nosotras y nos miraron desde arriba para hablarnos finalmente.

—Bien —dijo Orochimaru—, veamos qué tan cierto es eso de tu virginidad, Sakura-chan —de pronto el tipo tomó una maleta de la nada, que estaba en el suelo, y sacó algo de ella.

Mis ojos se expandieron a medida que lo veía acercarse a mí con unos guantes desechables. El sonido del látex fue escabroso. Y miré a Sasori por apenas un micro segundo, me sentía tan traicionada. Porque yo no quise dormir con él, porque le confesé esa parte que conservaba en mi cuerpo… por eso, por eso…

—Déjala —masculló Ino amenazante. De pronto la vi sacar de su voz un coraje que el miedo estaba suprimiendo segundos antes. ¿De dónde salía esta repentina valía?

_Era por el peligro en el que me encontraba._

El impudor de los ojos de Orochimaru atravesó a Ino. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Ino, basta —la paré cuando lo vi—. No sabemos de qué son capaces.

Orochimaru me miró tenebrosamente, asintiendo nuevamente con esa maldita sonrisa. Pero no había tiempo de hacernos las difíciles. Ya lo habíamos intentado y nos había salido mal. Por el momento era mejor someternos a sus exigencias; por más escabrosas que éstas fueran podrían darnos una oportunidad y ganar tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que me abra de piernas para ti? ¿Quieres comprobar que soy casta? Bien —dije con seguridad, abriendo mi entrepierna sutilmente.

—Buena chica —pronunció, deslizando sus dedos por mi calza para bajarla. Su sonrisa me sacaba de quicio. Lo disfrutaba, el maldito lo gozaba.

Me mordí los labios cuando sentí sus dedos más cerca, bajándome las bragas. Ino corrió la cara en ese momento. La vi de reojo… una gruesa lágrima de impotencia se deslizaba por su cara. Entonces sucedió: Sin más aviso ni preámbulo, sentí su dedo índice palpar mi zona más íntima.

El estómago se me revolvió. Todo por dentro se me cerró. No supe exactamente qué sentir. Era asco e impotencia simultáneamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y llegó de un golpe a mi cabeza. De pronto me sentí mareada, quise vomitar. Y lo más triste fue que apenas duró un minuto, pero por un minuto miserable sufrí una de las peores experiencias de mi vida. Nunca me sentí tan cosificada como hasta ese momento, en especial porque cuando lo miré a la cara él estaba sonriendo ampliamente, satisfecho con su cometido.

—Tenías razón, Sasori-kun. Me has dado una niña de muy buena calidad física y mental, y de una raza muy particular. En verdad nunca me has fallado —dijo, mientras se quitaba los guantes y los metía en una bolsa plástica para volver a guardarlos en la maleta.

Y finalmente se puso de pie, dejándome allí tirada como si nada. No volvió a subirme las bragas ni la calza.

_Era degradante._

Pero aguanté las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Ino ya estaba llorando lo suficiente por mí.

—¿Sigues seguro de querer hacer esto? Si algo llega a salir mal…

—No seas tan nervioso, Sasori-kun. Todo saldrá bien.

Sasori nos miraba como si fuéramos sólo mierda para él. Nuevamente no pude evitar preguntarme dónde estaba el encantador caballero al que le curé la pierna horas antes.

—¿Qué hacemos con la otra? —preguntó Sasori, mirando a Ino con desprecio. Ella levantó sus ojos ensombrecidos.

Orochimaru se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta su rostro, tomándole la barbilla con los dedos.

—Es una pena, si ella fuera la virgen, con ese rostro y cuerpo, satisfaríamos mucho más a nuestro pez gordo. Pero sólo con verla sé que ella perdió lo que la hacía valiosa hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya tienes lo que querías de mí —espeté velozmente, sin pelos en la lengua y con el ceño bien fruncido. Estaba haciendo lo posible por no doblegar mi voz con lo que sentía en ese momento—, ahora te darán más dinero por mí porque soy virgen, ¿verdad? Entonces llévanos a las dos para que te den más aún o déjala ir.

Los dos me miraron incrédulos un segundo y luego estallaron de una vil y maniaca risa.

—¿No entendiste cuando te dije que tú aquí no puedes hablar? —me preguntó con rudeza Sasori— Esto es un negocio. Piénsalo de esta manera… cuando vas a comprar una prenda de ropa, ¿pretendes que te den una que desgastada y que ya ha sido usada muchas veces, o una nueva y radiante? Probablemente si compraras una prenda desgastada y usada pagarías mucho menos o te la darían gratis, ¿verdad? Es lo mismo con esto —la comparación de la que hablaba me daba escalofríos, como si fuéramos mera mercadería—. Las que ya fueron usadas no nos sirven. Nuestros clientes buscan exquisitez de la más alta calidad y no cualquier mierda. En especial en el estado en que se encuentra ésta ahora, toda golpeada —le dedicó una mirada de repugnancia a Ino.

—Supongo que a pesar de todo podremos sacar buen dinero por ella en un establecimiento de la zona. Después de todo es lo que siempre hacemos con las "sobrantes", ¿verdad, Sasori-kun?

Yo los miré con asco.

—¡¿Eso es lo que hacen con las mujeres?! ¡¿A las vírgenes las venden al pez gordo y a las que no lo son las tiran a cualquier lugar para que las prostituyan?!

—Bravo —aplaudió con sarcasmo Sasori—, lo has captado muy bien. No te preocupes, cuando nuestro cliente termine contigo irás a parar a un lugar similar al de tu amiga. Después de todo el producto siempre es reciclable.

Mordí mis labios con fuerza y cerré mi puño tan duramente que casi me rompo la piel con las uñas.

—Pero ningún producto puede evaluarse en su justo precio sin antes probarlo —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa Orochimaru, mirando a Ino con una perversidad demasiado notoria para ignorarse—. Así que… —musitó acercando más su cara a la de ella. Le olía el cuello mientras ella temblaba.

—¡Déjala! —mi grito retumbó en toda la casa.

Orochimaru me miró sonriendo. Sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo colocó ágilmente sobre el cuello de mi amiga. La situación era desesperante.

—Tú quédate callada. Eres médica, ¿verdad? Cósele la herida a Sasori o le rebanaré el cuello. Me importa una mierda esta rubia. Sólo la mantenemos viva porque podemos tomar algo de ella. La única valiosa aquí eres tú, niña estúpida. Si haces lo que te decimos entonces vivirá, sino, pues qué pena.

Él tenía razón. No tenían razones para mantener viva a Ino y yo tampoco podía hacer mucho que digamos por ella con las manos atadas.

—Sasori, córtale la soga de las manos para que pueda coserte. Que use lo que llevaban en el maletín de primeros auxilios con aquel médico —le señaló el bulto de mi compañero. Él no despertaba aún… ¿siquiera seguiría vivo? Cerré los ojos aguantando el dolor que mi corazón soportaba en esos momentos. En cualquier momento mi cabeza estallaría.

Sasori hizo caso y llevó el maletín frente de mí, cortándome la soga. Me obligó a ponerme de pie y alejarme de Ino y Orochimaru unos cuantos metros.

—Si intentas algo mientras lo estás cosiendo el cuello de tu amiga se desangrará en menos de cinco segundos. Créeme, tengo experiencia en esto —me amenazó, apoyando más el filo a su piel. Ino lloraba desesperada, pero no había nada que podíamos hacer.

—Al menos déjame subirme la calza —bufé soportando la increíble furia que me carcomía. Sasori asintió sonriendo burdamente, y Orochimaru me la tiró desde la distancia. Me la coloqué inmediatamente, aunque realmente ya no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo. Sólo hacía que me sintiera menos objeto y más humana.

Miré a Ino, ladeé mi cabeza hacia ella, arrugando mis cejas y tratando de no llorar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreírle vaga y forzadamente, y susurrarle, antes de tomar las agujas del maletín:

—_Sé fuerte y resístelo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente." - _William Shakespeare._  
><em>


	7. Welcome to Argentina - Parte Tres

**¡Buenas mañanas, tardes o noches! **

**¿Cómo han pasado las fiestas? Espero que genial. Espero de corazón que este año sea todo lo que esperan que sea, que todos sus deseos y expectativas se cumplan. Salud, amor y prosperidad a todos :) **

**Si tardé es porque estaba de vacaciones y necesitaba desconectarme de todo. Pero volví y no me voy más xD Así que preparense para seguir leyendo más capítulos de Rota, que si bien avanza lento, va a paso seguro. Estoy conforme con cada capítulo, pero me encanta que me hagan críticas. Me sirven muchísimo para mejorar. Hoy mi hermano leyó el primer capítulo y me dijo cosas que sinceramente no se me habían ocurrido, la verdad fue bastante innovador. **

**Este será el último capítulo de los sucesos narrados en primera persona por Sakura. A partir de ahora iremos avanzando desde otras perspectivas :) **

**Me esforcé como nunca y fueron los capítulos más complicados que escribí jamás. Muchas veces sentí tristeza o nauseas de lo que yo misma describía. No hubo mayor desafío para mí que describir detalles tan mórbidos como lo son los de una violación, es la primera vez que lo hago. Pienso que es el delito más aberrante y humillante que se le puede hacer a una persona en este mundo, sea hombre o mujer... la verdad eso da lo mismo hoy en día. Si estás leyendo esto y alguna vez lo sufriste, quiero decirte que mi corazón está con vos. Que ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo horrible que puede ser aunque yo misma me haya puesto en esta posición horrenda. **

**Para acompañar el capítulo les dejaré unos links de youtube con unos instrumentales que espero que les sirvan (yo los escuché mientras escribía la última parte). Espero que la página no los borre: ****/watch?v=oh6NKK8M2VQ&index=13&list=WL **

**Este es de violines y es hermoso: /watch?v=Nj5he_4_g0s&index=12&list=WL**

**Estas fueron una inspiración personal: ("Siempre me quedará", de BEBE) ****/watch?v=IzF32qOm9LQ&index=9&list=WL**

**("Heart", de Two Steps From Hell -es instrumental-) ****/watch?v=cTb4TnSJEH0**

**("Brothers", de Full Metal Alchemist... habla de la hermandad, es hermosa) ****/watch?v=BXQLrkW33f0**

**Quiero empezar a hacer esto de dejarles canciones que los inspiren o vayan con el capítulo, al menos son algo personal que yo escuché mientras escribía el capítulo :)**

**Ojalá les guste...**

**¡Besos enormes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Welcome to Argentina – Parte Tres.<strong>

El pulso me temblaba. Trataba de aspirar hondamente para suturar la herida con la misma precisión que siempre había tenido, pero simplemente no podía. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para mí misma, para despertarme y controlarme. No miraba a nadie en ese momento, sólo mis manos. Ino estaba detrás de mí y no quería mirarla, sólo podía escucharla llorar mientras ese maldito la ponía de pie contra la pared, dándole la espalda. Ella estaba sollozaba de una forma terrible. La respiración se le entrecortaba entre las lágrimas.

Dirigí mi mano con la aguja hacia la herida de Sasori, pero mi mano se detuvo frente a la pierna. La veía borrosa… y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no parpadeaba desde hacía minutos. Porque cuando cerré mis ojos las lágrimas contenidas a la fuerza empezaron a salir, empañando más aún mi vista. Tampoco sé si respiraba, ni si mi corazón latía. Estaba paralizada, porque solamente escuchaba el eco del llanto de Ino en mi cabeza. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, probablemente. Ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron me sentí de esta manera.

De pronto el estómago se me endureció y comenzó a darme vueltas todo alrededor. Quería vomitar, eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

—Si llegas a vomitarme encima tu amiga se muere —me advirtió con una terrible indiferencia Sasori. Entonces mis ojos fueron a él por primera vez desde que estaba frente suyo.

Mi boca se entreabrió, pero las palabras no salieron. Mi mente estaba nublada. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esta tortura?

Los gritos de dolor de Ino eran cada vez más intensos. Él la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

—Si no comienzas pronto tu amiga sufrirá peor —prosiguió él. Nuevamente lo miré, pero mis ojos eran de fuego.

—¿Qué puede… —farfullé— ser peor que esto?

Él sonrió ladeando la cabeza con petulancia.

—¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? —dirigió su mirada hacia allá, y yo hice caso lenta y temerosamente.

Orochimaru, mientras seguía meneando su cadera contra el trasero de Ino, estaba deslizando el cuchillo sobre su espalda delicada y pequeña, dibujando una línea sutil de sangre. Pero ella ya estaba sufriendo tanto que quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta, aunque sus gritos se intensificaron. El cuchillo suavemente se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello. Él ya se había dado cuenta que yo no estaba suturando a Sasori.

Tomé la aguja nuevamente, recomponiéndome como pude por milésima vez en la noche, y comencé mi labor.

—Tú realmente —escupí reciamente— eres un excelente marionetista —finalicé, mirándolo fija y letalmente. Él no me dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió estúpidamente como siempre lo hacía.

Fue la sutura más larga de mi vida. En realidad quizás sólo había durado unos minutos, pero me costó tanto que ni siquiera la primera que hice en mi vida, en aquellas épocas de practicante en los primeros años como estudiante, me había traumatizado tanto.

—Terminé —pronuncié apenas.

—¡Igual yo! —el grito de Orochimaru junto con un suspiro escabroso hizo eco en toda la casa. Los ojos de Ino estaban tan vacíos que no supe si seguía sufriendo, o si el dolor ya había sido tan grande que ya no sentía nada. Su corazón latía, pero algo dentro suyo ya había muerto. Una línea de saliva le caía por el mentón mientras parpadeaba aturdida, deslizándose lentamente contra la pared hasta quedar recostada en el suelo. Desnuda, sucia, muerta en vida.

Él se levantó lo poco que había bajado los pantalones y subió la bragueta en menos de un segundo, sacudiéndose lentamente la larga melena y satisfecho con su cometido.

Orochimaru se acercó a Sasori, quien se puso de pie ya con la herida suturada nuevamente. Yo me arrastré hasta Ino, ninguno me dijo nada. Supongo que en ese momento estábamos tan demacradas mental y físicamente —en especial Ino— que no representábamos peligro alguno para ellos. Me acerqué a Ino y traté de tocarla, le pregunté en un susurro si podía oírme, si estaba ahí todavía, pero ella no reaccionaba. Le tomé el pulso y lo sentía, pero ella seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno. De pronto vi las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin parpadear, sin sollozar, sin hacer ruido.

En silencio su alma se derretía, rota, como un grifo bajo el mar. Callada, como un grito ahogado en medio de la tempestad.

—Bien, hay que prepararlo todo. ¿Ya llamaste para que hagan la primer oferta? —preguntó Orochimaru, tomando un teléfono celular del maletín para pasárselo— Tú eres mejor negociante que yo, llámalos.

—Pues no será difícil conseguir un buen número. Es la única virgen que conseguimos en semanas, las demás eran muy pequeñas y nadie las quería salvo algunos políticos del Medio Oriente… y ellos son unos malditos avaros difíciles de convencer. Pero mandarla a ese lugar es mucho más seguro que a donde tú tienes pensado ofrecerla.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza sonriendo con mofa.

—Llama al pez gordo. Con algunos sobornos en el puerto la haremos pasar sin problemas.

—El problema no es el puerto de este país, es el de allá —replicó Sasori todavía un poco dudoso.

—No te preocupes, tengo contactos —contestó inmediatamente Orochimaru, palmeándole con tranquilidad el hombro—. La haremos pasar y luego ellos se encargarán del resto. Nunca han tenido problemas.

—Si, lo sé —repuso Sasori nuevamente—, pero las demás veces eran japonesas que movíamos dentro del país, no desde afuera. Esto no me convence nada, pero si tú lo dices…

—Todo saldrá bien —sonrió contento Orochimaru—, podremos irnos un tiempo a descansar en una isla luego de esto.

Yo suspiré con el estómago revuelto mientras los escuchaba. Pero en ese momento mi prioridad era Ino, y sólo Ino. Ella parecía en estado de shock, hasta que una mínima reacción en sus ojos fue visible para mí cuando ellos la mencionaron de su mórbida conversación.

—A la rubia la dejaremos por aquí, conozco un lugar donde pagan bien por mujeres como ella… Nunca volverá a saberse de ella, será como matarla pero en vez de ello nos darán algo a cambio —la risa carrasposa de Orochimaru fue el último ingrediente del veneno que terminó de enloquecerla.

Yo me di cuenta de que todo se estaba derrumbando a nuestro alrededor, pero quería creer en algún lugar dentro mío de que todo era una falacia, un teatro, un mal sueño… que pronto íbamos a despertar, que jamás habíamos dejado nuestro hogar y que un día nuevo nos esperaba en la rutina de la que tanto quise escapar… y que tanto añoraba ahora.

Pero tenía que mantenerme firme, así que con la poca compostura que me quedaba tomé la mano de mi mejor amiga. Ella me miró a los ojos, y yo sólo pude susurrarle:

—Todo estará bien.

Ella apretó su mano contra la mía. Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en ella, mientras en un susurro más sutil que el mío, me respondía:

—Nada estará bien.

No me había dado cuenta de varias cosas. Por ejemplo, no me di cuenta del momento en que Ino encerró la mitad de un cerámico roto en su mano. No me di cuenta de la forma en que lo apretaba y la furia con la que lo hacía. Tampoco me di cuenta de que su fuerza en ese momento era mayor a la que yo creía, porque ella soltó mi mano rápidamente y se puso de pie en menos de un segundo. No pude detenerla, lo único que pude hacer fue ahogar un grito hacia mis adentros y exclamar mientras mis pupilas se contraían del miedo.

Ino corrió hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Me puse de pie, intentando hacer algo. Detenerla, salvarla… pero no pude. Ellos fueron más rápidos. Logró golpear la cara de Orochimaru y dejarle un corte en la mejilla, pero Sasori la sostuvo antes mientras él la obligaba a soltar la piedra con el poder de la coerción física. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La misma piedra con la que ella iba a golpearlos y defenderse, ahora iba a ser el arma que iba a destrozarla.

Por un segundo creí que todo se detuvo. No escuché nada. Ella me miró, y nuestros ojos se detuvieron en el espacio. Mi desesperación, mis lágrimas, mi histeria… y su calma. Ella sonreía, como si ese hubiera sido su objetivo en primer lugar. Sabía lo que iba a pasarle, siempre lo supo. Sus labios se movieron, y aunque no salió sonido alguno de su boca, pude leerlos: _"Te quiero"._

Bastó un sólo golpe para tumbarla. La sangre salpicó el rostro de su asesino, y de pronto el rubio dorado de su cabello se convirtió en el rojo más aterrador.

Su cuerpo cayó con todo su peso al suelo sucio, levantando polvo y mugre por doquier. Sus ojos estaban abiertos todavía, pero ya no tenían vida. Aquellos ojos ya no veían nada a su alrededor. Los ojos celestes de mi hermana del alma ahora eran un vacío absoluto. Ya no vi nada más a mi alrededor. Grité de la forma en que nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Mi desesperación caló en los huesos de cualquier animal que estuviera a mi alrededor. Caí de rodillas con todo el peso de mi cuerpo y seguí gritando mientras la veía inerte, sin vida. Con las pocas fuerzas espirituales que quedaban en mí estiré mi brazo, tratando de alcanzarla. Arrastrarme a ella como pudiera. No podía pararme, las piernas me pesaban como una tonelada.

La lluvia que caía de mis ojos no me dejaba ver con claridad. Mis parpados estaban irritados, mis rodillas raspadas, y todas las esquinas de mis huesos se habían convertido en piedras difíciles de cargar. Grité su nombre al cielo tratando de invocarla, de traerla de vuelta mientras sentía que no podía respirar, porque mi reloj se detuvo para mí en ese instante. El peso del universo cayó sobre mi cabeza y no me dejaba respirar. Era insoportable. Quería arrancarme la ropa, pues de pronto las fuerzas volvieron a mis manos. Abrí mi blusa con furia, arañándome el pecho. El corazón me latía de una forma inigualable, quería salir de ahí y yo quería sacarlo.

Acababa de perder la parte más importante de él.

En algún momento de mi histeria, y antes de siquiera poder cerrarle los ojos a la mejor persona que había conocido en este mundano planeta, unos brazos demoniacos me apresaron y tomaron control del producto defectuoso. Ellos pusieron un pañuelo sobre mi boca para callarme y olor a cloroformo se impregnó de inmediato en mi nariz. La cabeza se me nubló, los gritos se detuvieron y todo lo demás también. Me desmayé con su imagen en mi mente; recordándola.

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Despertaba adormilada cada tanto, sin poder mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo. No podía pensar, pero la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que funcionaba me avisaba que me habían inyectado una droga muy potente. Cuando comenzaba a preguntarme qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, cuando comenzaba a recordar lo último que había ocurrido, entonces volvía a perder la conciencia. A mi alrededor sentía frío, y apretado. Estaba encerrada en algo, y me movía. Me estaban trasladando a algún lugar. Los latidos de mi corazón eran débiles y mi respiración también… probablemente era para mantenerme con vida en un viaje tan largo y un lugar pequeño, en una especie de barco o algo por el estilo.

Mi destino ya había sido decidido.

.

.

.

.

.

Los reflectores sobre mi cara me cegaron cuando abrí los ojos. No supe cuántos días estuve en este estado o había sido trasladada, pero me sentía débil, como si me hubieran alimentado por vía intravenosa mucho tiempo. Moví perezosamente el rostro a un lado, pero no hubo caso. Estaba inmovilizada contra lo que parecía ser una camilla, pero por la forma era más como una silla de peluquería. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para ver a mi alrededor. Estaba tan mareada, la cabeza me dolía a horrores. Me habían drogado como nunca, apenas podía tragar saliva y sentirla pasar por mi garganta. Tenía el cuerpo un poco adormecido todavía, pero poco a poco recobraba los sentidos.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que había gente sobre mí, arreglándome. Eran mujeres, porque aunque tenían barbijos y cofias blancas sobre sus cabezas, podía verles los ojos e identificarlas. No sabía quiénes eran, pero a ellas tampoco parecía interesarles quién era yo. Por más que lo intenté no pude hablar todavía. Los efectos de la droga seguían ahí.

Ellas eligieron un vestido de seda para mí. Era blanco, largo, suave y hermoso. La caída era sublime, y tenía unos delicados apliques brillantes que lo decoraban en la parte inferior. Las delicadas tiritas que colgaban de mis hombros eran tan livianas que se sentía como estar desnuda. ¿Cuál habría sido la diferencia en estarlo, me pregunto ahora?

Pero todo eso tuvo más preparación. El vestido no lo fue todo. Estas mujeres, inexpresivas ante mi evidente sufrimiento, me depilaron. Me acostaron en una camilla, con luces brillantes y tortuosas sobre mis ojos claros, y me tuvieron desnuda ahí como si fuese un pavo que estaban rellenando para la fiesta. Me pintaron las uñas con delicadeza, me maquillaron, me peinaron. Lo hacían con un profesionalismo que ni siquiera se veía en una peluquería. ¿Cuántas veces lo habrían hecho ya? Aquella pregunta aterrorizante pasó por mi cabeza, y, aunque honestamente estaba prácticamente inmovilizada de tanta droga, hice un descomunal esfuerzo por voltear la cabeza y mirar a una de las mujeres que trabajaban sobre mis uñas. Podrá sonar enfermizo o retorcido… pero ella me recordó a mi madre. Sus rasgos indicaban una edad similar a la que tenía ella cuando murió.

—Yo podría ser tu hija —apenas pude articular con una entonada reseca y somnolienta las palabras, y los ojos de la mujer se enfocaron fijamente en mí por unos segundos. Estaba claramente sorprendida de que pudiera hablar en esas instancias, y podría jurar que por un instante muy efímero la vi temblar. Dudar.

Pero siguió su labor como si no acabara de decirle nada. En silencio, uno mortífero.

Sentía que el efecto de la droga pasaba lentamente. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que hacían conmigo. Me daban la dosis exacta para mantenerme medianamente lúcida, pero a raya. Me sentía tan débil, mis músculos no respondían. Cuando ellas terminaron me apoyaron contra una silla de ruedas. Yo apenas podía moverme un poco… y cuando estaba en la silla, tomaron mis pies y me colocaron unos zapatos con taco aguja negros que se sentían ajustados.

—Está lista —escuché a una mujer de voz dura.

—Un momento —llamó otra. Escuché los pasos acercándose a mí por detrás, y subí la mirada un poco para verla. Era aquella que me había visto a los ojos antes. Fijó sus pupilas en mí por un breve instante.

Sentí que estaba tocándome el cabello de una manera extraña, pero no podía ver más. La fuerza que estaba haciendo para levantar los ojos fue demasiado para mí en ese momento, tuve que bajar la cara de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó la otra mujer.

—Necesita un aplique más —contestó ella.

—A él le gusta que les dejemos suelo el cabello —replicó la compañera.

—A él le gustará —afirmó con una certeza cuestionable—, ya casi está lista —finalizó, removiéndome el cabello un poco más. Sentí algo duro sobre mi cabeza, y realmente no entendí qué estaba haciendo. Pero tampoco me importó, porque por un segundo pasó por mi cabeza lo que seguía. Mi corazón estaba roto, recordando a Ino… y por otro lado, pensando en que iba a verla muy pronto. No quería terminar en un prostíbulo.

Me llevaron por un pasillo oscuro. Se escuchaban los tacones de la mujer que me arrastraba en la silla de ruedas por el piso. Era como caminar por el sendero de la muerte. Una gran puerta de madera esperaba al fondo del pasillo, llena de bordados delicados de antaño… toda una reliquia, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Con desgana cerré mis ojos. Las lágrimas ya no salían de ellos, pero mi corazón seguía llorando.

Y entonces llegamos. Era un cuarto enorme, con muebles antiguos y una decoración de exquisito gusto. Sábanas doradas en una cama King size, columnas de mármol adornando alrededor, un ventanal cubierto de cortinas de seda y cuadros pintorescos en las blancas y luminosas paredes. Todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por una araña de cristal enorme sobre la cama.

Un hombre de cabello anaranjado y contextura grande de pie esperaba dentro. Usaba un traje y miraba con el ceño fruncido, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres en mi estado. Supuse, por un instante, que él era mi comprador… pero luego todo fue claro para mí.

—Juugo-san —saludó la mujer amablemente, ignorando el hecho de que yo estaba escuchando el nombre—, prepárela. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Yo tragué saliva y bajé la mirada sin decir nada. Pero, sorpresivamente, antes de que ella se fuera, me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. Quizás ese fue su último acto de bondad. Lástima, pena… quién sabe. No me importó demasiado.

El tipo llamado Juugo asintió y se acercó a mí, levantándome de la silla para recostarme en la cama. Me colocó cuidadosamente allí, con ambos brazos a los costados y las piernas estiradas. Se preocupó de que el vestido no tuviera una sola arruga y que el peinado se mantuviera en perfecto estado. Acarició cada mechón de mi cabello hasta que quedó en la posición adecuada, y no tengo idea si me miró a la cara, porque yo nunca lo hice. No podía moverme de todas formas, apenas algunos dedos y un poco los brazos. Estaba preparada para ser usada en ese momento. Lo único que sentí fue el sonido de su respiración cerca de mí, pausada y lenta. Y entonces mis ojos se dirigieron a él por primera vez. Ambas miradas se encontraron cuando él ya estaba por dejarme en la cama.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir en las noches? —le susurré con lo que pude. Ya no era tristeza lo que sentía dentro de mí, sino una ira que poco a poco salía de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Él cerró los ojos apenas un segundo y salió del cuarto sin responder a mi pregunta. Se fue tan rápido como me acomodó, y tan sólo estuve allí sola unos segundos. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, entrando con aires triunfales un tipo gordo y desagradable con una bata blanca. Reía tan satisfecho, y se embobó cuando me vio por primera vez.

—Vaya que me trajeron una tipa preciosa esta vez —dijo en una entonada ronca. Debía tener más de cincuenta años. Ya no había muchos pelos en su cabeza, su nariz era grande, sus dientes desaliñados, su aliento desagradable y sus ojos eran perversos. Todo en él me daba nauseas.

Corrí mi cara soportando mis propias arcadas mientras él acercaba su rostro cada vez más al mío.

—Si te resistes sólo será peor para ti —me susurró desagradablemente. Sentí su aliento a mierda hasta lo más dentro de mis fosas nasales.

Comenzó a acariciarme, a besarme aunque yo no respondía ante sus acciones. Aunque hubiera querido tampoco habría podido, porque mis articulaciones nerviosas no respondían adecuadamente. Y entonces su mano comenzó a rodear mis senos, su lengua comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, sus dedos por las partes más privadas que tenía. No sentía nada, sólo dolor. Sólo una asquerosa sensación fría recorriendo cada célula en mí.

Luego él se quitó la bata y lo vi desnudo frente a mí. Sentí el peso de su gordura desagradable cuando subió sobre mi cuerpo. Su sudor excitado, su saliva. Las lágrimas volvieron a fabricarse dentro de mi cuerpo cuando embistió por primera vez. El dolor fue casi insoportable. Sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Era tan fuerte que no lo soportaba, y cuando creía que estaba por morir, volvió a embestir. Él cerró sus ojos extasiado de placer, gimiendo mientras yo, por otro lado, moría lentamente. Dos polos opuestos en un mismo lugar.

Odio, negación, angustia, tristeza, ira, asco… Muchas personas dicen sentir ese tipo de emociones, ¿pero cuántas las sienten de verdad? ¿Cuántas pueden pararse y decir que realmente odian a alguien? ¿Que le tienen asco? Pero, lo más importante… ¿cuántas personas pueden afirmar que sienten todo eso al mismo tiempo?

Como una mezcla desagradable de sabores en un mismo vaso, un híbrido sin nombre. Y luego la nada, un vacío. El vaso vierte su contenido al mismo tiempo y mancha las sábanas de rojo. El líquido de la pérdida del honor salió de mí lentamente, anunciando que ya estaba rota.

Yo nunca había sentido esto en mi vida. Jamás sentí tanto dolor dentro de mí. Era como si la muerte fuera la mejor escapatoria, como si en ese momento una bala en mi cabeza habría sido tenerme piedad.

Pensé en todos los grandes momentos que había vivido en mi vida. Recordé la sonrisa de Naruto, los chistes de Lee, las ocurrencias de Sai, la timidez de Hinata, la alegría de mi amiga y hermana Ino… los ojos de Sasuke. Y todo eso parecía haberse esfumado. ¿Cómo podía el mismo mundo contener tanto amor, tanta felicidad y tanta tortura mórbida al mismo tiempo? ¿De verdad estas cosas ocurrían mientras yo salía con mis amigos y me divertía? ¿De verdad este tipo de gente asesinaba de esta manera el alma de las inocentes mujeres mientras en otro lado de la realidad la gente vivía sus vidas normalmente, pagando impuestos y trabajando o estudiando?

Me di cuenta lo rápido que podía romperse el alma de una persona y desintegrarse. Me di cuenta cómo todo lo bueno que había vivido en mi vida e incluso lo malo, como la muerte de mis padres o la pérdida de la amistad y amor de Sasuke, eran nada sobre la balanza con lo que cinco minutos de esto significaban.

Jamás había sentido que mi cuerpo era un plástico reutilizable hasta este momento. Nunca pensé que mi vida podía tener valor económico hasta que fui negociada y trasladada.

Pero entonces, cuando creí que toda mi existencia se reducía a un pedazo de mierda, escuché una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Quizás eran los efectos secundarios de la droga, quizás estaba volviéndome loca o quizás, por el contrario, era la única parte de mí que quedaba viva y trataba de despertarme. La parte más básica de mi instinto.

"_Sé libre"_, sentí. Fue tan nítido, como un mensaje del más allá. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras ese tipo seguía moviéndose, buscando más placer, usándome de todas las formas posibles e imaginando la próxima posición en la que me pondría. Él estaba tan confiado, sin siquiera mirarme a la cara. Cerraba sus ojos rindiéndose al placer, sin pensar en nada. Y mi cerebro por primera vez dejó de pensar como una víctima. Dejó de sentir lástima por mí. Finalmente dejé de llorar por lo perdido y comencé a pensar como la acechadora.

Estudié medicina. Tuve el mejor promedio. Conseguí becas, reconocimientos, hice un viaje de miles de kilómetros sin ayuda de nadie.

¿De verdad este iba a ser mi final? ¿De verdad lo último posible que alguien con mi inteligencia podía hacer era lamentarse sobre sí misma?

Mierda, no.

Miré a mí alrededor y no vi nada útil para ayudarme.

Traté de mover mi brazo, y realmente no sé cómo lo hice… no sé si un ángel del cielo tuvo tanta lástima de mí que me ayudó, pero pude moverlo. Sentí, con el peso de este tipo moviéndome sobre la cama, el peso de algo duro en mi cabeza… el aplique que aquella mujer me había colocado. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo dirigí mi mano hacia mi cabeza, evitando que él me viera. Si abría los ojos por un instante estaba perdida.

Escarbé dentro del pelo y sentí una larga aguja dentro. Estaba escondida, sosteniendo los mechones. ¿Ella lo había hecho deliberadamente? No había tiempo para pensarlo mucho, de todos modos.

Lo saqué con cuidado, pero en el momento preciso el hijo de puta abrió los ojos… y cómo los abrió. Me vio con la aguja y exclamó de la sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño absolutamente desconcertado. Pero entonces supe que no tenía más tiempo y las agallas me llegaron a la cabeza con la fuerza de una bomba atómica. No más de la pobre niña virgen… ahora sólo quería matarlo. Aunque ellos me agarraran y siguieran torturándome, me dije a mí misma que moriría llevándome al puto infierno a cualquiera de esos desgraciados. A cuantos pudiera.

Grité con una fura tremenda mientras clavaba la aguja en su ojo, y él también gritó. Su grito resonó en todo el cuarto mientras me golpeaba la cara tratando de salvarse a sí mismo. Por más que sonara ilógico no sentí sus golpes, mi concentración estaba sólo en hacerle daño a él. Cayó al costado de la cama, retorciéndose. No había muerto, así que volví a clavársela dos veces más. Su sangre salpicó en mi rostro como la sangre de la cabeza de Ino había salpicado el de esos dos demonios. ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en ellos? Realmente no me importó. Estaba tan furiosa, parecía como si hubiera perdido todo sentido de la razón en ese instante. Sólo quería verlo muerto, sufriendo. Me mordí los labios con tanta fuerza mientras lo mataba que los lastimé y sangraron.

Cuando ya no gritaba ni se movía giré hasta el piso, cayendo de la cama. La Mis piernas no se movían bien, ¿cómo demonios iba a irme ahora? Cerré mis ojos un instante muy pequeño imaginando lo que seguía… ellos iban a entrar al cuarto y a matarme cuando vieran lo que hice. ¿Y yo iba simplemente a esperarlos ahí?

_No._

La adrenalina que comenzó a producir mi cuerpo obligó a mis piernas a reaccionar. El efecto ya estaba pasando, de todas formas. Quizás eso también ayudó. Si hubiera tratado de moverlas media hora antes habría sido en vano.

Logré ponerme de pie. Observé el cuerpo inherte de la bestia gorda y la sangre de mi virginidad que había manchado las sábanas, y la suya la de las almohadas. Todavía sentía cómo algunas gotas se deslizaban por mi muslo y los dolores que sentía en la columna y las piernas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y miré a la puerta. Una vez la atravesara podría encontrarme lo que fuera… quizás ese tipo grande me estaba esperando para matarme.

_No me importó_.

Corrí y salí. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero una silueta alta estaba a un lado de la puerta. Era el chico pelirrojo, y él me miraba sin expresión alguna. Yo estaba agitada, y mis dedos se cerraron fuerte contra la aguja que tenía en la mano, lo miré atentamente. No pensaba en nada, sólo quería saber qué haría… probablemente matarme. Pero sus ojos tenían algo extraño: Él no se movía, sólo me miraba desde arriba en medio de la oscuridad. No parecía estar dispuesto a hacer nada contra mí. Retrocedí en el pasillo sin parar de mirarlo, frunciendo mi ceño a la defensiva hasta que me di vuelta totalmente confundida por su actuar pero sin tener tiempo de reflexionarlo, y seguí corriendo sin saber a dónde me dirigía, hasta que escuché un grito masculino anunciando lo ocurrido.

"_¡Búsquenla!",_ resonaba a lo lejos. No sé si fue el mismo tipo u otro, pero no quise detenerme a averiguarlo._ ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Corrí, corrí, corrí…_

_Sintiéndome rota,_

_como una rama que_

_no soportó el peso._

_Callada,_

_como un grito que se_

_ahogó debajo del mar."_


	8. Los hombres buenos

**Ya era hora perra. ¡Menudas vacaciones te tomaste hija de la chucha! (me lo digo a mí misma xD)**

**Bueno primero que nada: PERDÓN por no responder más reviews. Los leí a todos, toooodos, pero me tomé unas extensas vacaciones de fics cuando me puse de novia, (siiiiiiii, así como lo leen, awwww es tan tierno y bueno, estoy muy enamorada) y además fue el año que más rendí materias y cursé (ahora estoy mas tranquila, por eso le dedico más tiempo a escribir). Naruto terminó y para mí no es lo mismo. Igual a partir de ahora voy a responder todos. Ustedes saben que yo nunca fui de ignorar ni hacerme la gloriosa hija de la chucha que no contesta nada porque se cree una best seller, pero bueno vacaciones son vacaciones en todo sentido. Ni por mi página de Lo dijo un NS me estuve pasando ya, ni por el grupo de fb. Pero que leí todo lo que mandaron, sí. Agradezco el aguante, y que muchas me dijeran que esperarían a que actualice y que les llegue el correo de mi capítulo. Y el o la que no quiso esperar, que se cansó, que me mandó a la mierda o ya noo le emociona el fic porque quizás ni se acuerda de qué chongos trata: Lo entiendo. De verdad. Yo siempre fui impaciente con estas cosas. Si seguía un doujinshi o un fic o lo que sea y el o la autor/a no lo seguía con cierta continuidad, lo mandaba a la chucha de su madre y me ponía a leer o ver otra cosa. Vamos, que arte de calidad en este fandoom no falta aunque ya haya terminado.**

**Segundo: Algo quiero aclarar sí o sí. Este va a ser el último fic que escriba. Tengo ganas de arrancar mi propio libro, pero sería una falta de respeto hacerlo teniendo pendiente un fic como este. Como le decía a una amiga el otro día (bue, más concretamente a Roosse): Al principio escribir fics puede ser maravilloso, pero eventualmente una siente que está robando. La historia puede ser genial, pero las personalidades y el trasfondo ya fue creado por la mente de alguien más. Entonces es cuando escribir algo realmente propio se convierte en una especie de necesidad interna, al menos para la gente que de verdad le gusta y no lo hace por moda o por fama. Es muy lindo escribir, y lo que más me llevo del SS es la pasión que me dejó descubrir y que no sabía que tenía: esta, la de escribir. **

**Gracias a los fics aprendí taaaanto, y también gracias a ustedes que siempre me apoyaron. Muchas gracias chicos. Soy tan agradecida por cada palabra de aliento, cada halago que me hizo creer que lo hacía algo bien, y también las críticas que me ayudaron a mejorar. **

**Ojalá el capítulo les guste mucho. Ya empieza lo bueno (¡al fin zorra! -sí, me lo digo a mí misma de nuevo jaja-). A ver si puedo actualizar pronto. Voy a estar lenta porque este mes rindo un par de materias y bueno, el amor también consume su tiempo xD (cabe mencionar que este año empecé a salir mucho más que otros, con amigas y eso... bueno, todo consume su buena parte del tiempo... antes lo que le dedicaba a esto ahora se lo dedico a alimentar más vida social y amorosa xD). **

**Le dedico el capítulo a mi lectora más fiel.**

**¡Gracias por esperar _Katte Turner! Te quierooooooooo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Los hombres buenos.<strong>

_El escenario era increíblemente reconocible. Esa banca en medio de un parque desolado, tan tarde; la luna que los alumbraba, rodeada de puntos blancos en la lejanía; el olor a rocío aproximándose en las hojas; la brisa veraneal ondeando sus cabellos. Un sendero se extendía en medio de la soledad, y allí, en una ciudad donde todos estaban ya durmiendo, ellos caminaban a la par. En un silencio incómodo en el que ella lo había parado en medio de la calle, cuando se dio cuenta que en el salón de fiestas faltaba alguien. Él se detuvo, esperándola. Volteó su mirada oscura y seca, y con eso no hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada. Ella caminó a su lado, yendo a la nada. _

_Dos criaturas de dieciocho años apenas, asomándose a la vida o quizás destruyéndola sin darse cuenta._

_El corazón le palpitaba porque se aproximaban a un sitio donde indisolublemente iban a dividir sus caminos. Uno iría hacia un lugar, el otro hacia el opuesto. Solamente se oían sus zapatos de aguja contra el pavimento haciendo eco entre los árboles que rodeaban un parque oscuro y peligroso de transitar a esas horas. _

_Él, con las manos en los bolsillos y una cruel indiferencia, simplemente pronunció:_

—_Cuando lleguemos al final del parque pediré un taxi para que te vayas a casa. _

_Y ella lo miró, temblante y temerosa. Su vestido de seda blanco y largo hasta el suelo iba arrastrándose entre la mugre propia de la polución, pero no le importaba. El cabello recogido con tanta delicadeza se estaba, sin duda alguna, desarmando poco a poco… pero tampoco le importaba. Su aspecto probablemente jamás le había importado tan poco como hasta ese momento, porque incluso el cuidadoso delineado negro bajo sus parpados se estaba desfigurando lentamente mientras los ojos se le empeñaban._

_Fue entonces, cuando en otra mortal enunciación sin tan sólo mirarla, el Uchiha le hizo la pregunta que no esperaba ella que preguntara:_

—_¿A qué has venido, de todas formas?_

—_No te vi en la fiesta —articuló la muchachita mancillando perezosamente su voz—, y éste es el camino más corto para llegar a tu casa._

_Él se detuvo, en un dudoso y ambiguo semblante. Erguido, mirando al vacío, apenas un poco más adelante que ella. Las manos a los costados, paralizadas en el tiempo. ¿Qué clase de postura era esa? ¿Acaso era su indiferencia la que se detenía, o simplemente podía leer tan bien la mente de Sakura que sabía a dónde se dirigía y estaba dispuesto a detenerla? _

_Fue entonces cuando su cabeza apenas viró en su dirección. Allí, de reojo, parada mirándolo con un anhelo desesperado de algo. Su cuerpo, su alma, enfocadas solamente en él. Deseando que ella fuera más de lo que creía que era para él. Implorando a todos los dioses que conocía que le dieran lo que necesitaba para que él no se fuera. Porque ella lo sabía de una forma tan clara en su corazón que le destrozaba el pecho en miles de pedazos… ella tenía esa duda mortal, la que hacía que toda su cabeza fuera un desastre en segundos: ¿Ella significaba algo para él siquiera a esas alturas? ¿Ella podría tener un miserable efecto sobre él? _

_Pero los ojos de Sasuke memorizaron por siempre los de ella en ese segundo en que viró la cabeza. Apenas lo hizo por un segundo, pero esos ojos llenos de sufrimiento y lágrimas, esperando con anhelo, se clavaron dentro de su mente de una forma eterna y paralizante. Y cuando se atrevió a suspirar para contestarle con la típica frialdad que lo abordaba en esa época, la imagen simplemente se distorsionó. La película de los recuerdos comenzó a deshacerse a medida que volvía a la realidad. _

Abrió los ojos de sopetón, turbado por el momento y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad anormal. La cabeza le dolía, y cuando levantó la mirada vio a una niña frente a él. Probablemente no tenía más de seis años. Ella lo miraba en silencio, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como embelesada con él. Sus enormes ojos castaños se fijaron fervientemente en él, tomándolo desprevenido y sorprendiéndolo un poco. Su pelo era corto, parecido al que usaba Sakura cuando era una niña.

Toda su cara era tan dulce y tierna, sin preocupaciones, sin maldad. Sólo inocencia, la inocencia de una perfecta desconocida que lo estaba mirando con una curiosidad enorme, como si quisiera decirle algo y no sabía exactamente qué, o como si simplemente estuviera ahí porque el destino así lo quería. Él no quería decirle nada, pero por alguna extraña razón sus ojos eran algo que no podía parar de ver. Le recordaban al pasado de una forma tan refrescante que esa niña parecía un ser sobrenatural cuya misión era calmarle el corazón. Él no se dio cuenta del cómo o el por qué, pero en algún momento torció una media sonrisa y ella respondió de la misma manera. Por un momento él olvidó todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos, Hanna. Deja de molestar al señor —la tironeó sorpresivamente una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, llevándola con ella. La niña no pudo más que seguirla volteando apenas su cabeza mientras se alejaba forzadamente, dejándolo de nuevo en el olvido sobre cuyos hombros recayeron nuevamente todas las preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza que sentía antes de verla.

Todavía sentado sobre aquella butaca de pasillo de hospital presionó su cabeza con las manos y apoyó los codos contra las piernas inclinándose hacia el suelo.

La puerta a su lado se abrió y un chico con otras ropas y la cara recién remojada salió. Era Sai, quien se había estado cambiando.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, necesitaba cambiarme y refrescarme un poco después del viaje… anoche no dormí nada —le comentó el chico. Probablemente había pasado toda la noche llorando, pero nadie nunca lo sabría.

—Está bien —resopló Sasuke, poniéndose de pie mientras relajaba los hombros—, yo también estoy destruido —confesó—. Incluso me quedé dormido mientras te esperaba —finalizó, cerrando un momento sus ojos mientras recordaba fugazmente el sueño tan nítido que había tenido.

—Bien —añadió Sai con la pesadez propia de alguien que estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida—, ¿a dónde dijiste que querías ir?

.

.

.

.

.

La gente cruzaba la calle amontonada por la senda peatonal cuando el semáforo cambiaba de color y les daba el paso. Todos iban callados, mirando al frente simplemente, pensando en las cosas que tendrían que hacer en el día o el destino al que se dirigían. Cruzar la calle siempre era un acto de silencio para los más adultos y solitarios. Sólo esos niñitos que iban en manada saliendo del colegio se reían y charlaban entre sí mientras llegaban al otro lado. De cualquier forma a él siempre le había parecido muy interesante observarlos a todos.

Veía cada rostro, cada par de ojos, cada cabellera femenina ondeándose de un lado a otro o las bufandas de los hombres cayéndoles por el hombro. Memorizaba sus expresiones con tranquilidad, porque si una palabra podía describir esos momentos era esa: Tranquilidad. Podía sonar irónico, porque no hay nada más ruidoso y bullicioso que el tránsito de una avenida de Tokio. Sin embargo, para él no lo era y nunca iba a ser así. Nunca había tenido un trabajo más tranquilo. Nunca había vivido una vida tan monótona y simple. A veces, en medio de sus rondas, se preguntaba si extrañaba algo de lo que hacía antes… pero la verdad era que no, que le gustaba bastante la vida que llevaba ahora. Lejos de todo, ignorando la realidad aunque consciente de ella. De algo tenía que vivir, después de todo… y ya estaba hastiado del mundo que había conocido gracias a su vida como investigador.

Era muy simple su trabajo: Sacaba su libreta cuando veía que alguien infringía las normas de tránsito, y controlaba que todo siguiera su curso normal y que la gente acatara las reglas… lo cual, en un país como Japón, no era nada que requiriera mucho esfuerzo.

Aquel hombre de cabello grisáceo y una extraña cicatriz en uno de sus ojos oscuros tomaba un café apoyado contra la pared de un edificio en la esquina de una transitada avenida mientras miraba a la gente pasar, cuando entre todos ellos cruzando la senda peatonal, divisó el semblante y aura distinto de uno que resaltaba entre todos.

Era como si todos los demás fueran de color blanco, y esa persona en particular que se acercaba mirándolo fijamente fuera de un color llamativo y brillante. Toda su atención se dirigió a él. Dejó el café en el piso sin parar de verlo y se acercó confundido al cordón de la vereda, esperándolo.

Cuando el muchacho hubo llegado junto a otro chiquillo que no llegó a reconocer, se pararon el uno frente al otro seriamente. El silencio imperó por apenas cinco o seis segundos hasta que uno de ellos abrió la boca.

—Kakashi.

—Sasuke.

Cada uno asintió la cabeza con cierto respeto al mencionar el nombre del otro.

—¿Necesitas que revise el estado de tus multas de tránsito que has venido a verme? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. Sasuke bufó y le señaló a Sai.

—Este es Sai —el mencionado le tendió la mano intentando saludarlo, pero Kakashi lo ignoró sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Debe ser muy grave —le dijo a Sasuke seriamente. Éste no tuvo que responder para que Kakashi lo supiera.

—Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué sabes de organizaciones que lucran con mujeres?

—Ya veo —suspiró Kakashi con una sonrisa—. Por un momento creí que me extrañabas nada más, pero veo que no.

—Hablo en serio, Kakashi. Sé que te alejaste de la investigación después de que murió mi hermano, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿Por qué no accediste a la base de datos de la agencia?

—Porque tú eres más certero y veloz que esas computadoras. Si alguien estuvo a cargo de una investigación remotamente cercana al tema, fuiste tú.

—¿De qué trata esto?

—De Sakura Haruno, una sobreviviente a una venta sobre su virginidad en Argentina —Sasuke no tuvo que decir más, Kakashi comenzó a asentir solo al escucharlo.

—La chica que siempre se juntaba contigo cuando eran niños. La recuerdo muy bien —suspiró casi en un lamento interno—. Es increíble que ella haya caído en esta red de telaraña.

—¿Red de telaraña?

—¿Nunca has visto una? —preguntó Kakashi mirando al cielo y gesticulando con las manos hacia el sol— Son perfectas y casi invisibles a los ojos de los insectos comunes. Sin embargo allí están, esperando a su presa escondidas las arañas de aquellas obras de arte. Y una vez uno queda pegado entre la telaraña, nada podrá salvarlo… podrá retardar lo inevitable y luchar, pero la araña vencerá.

—Déjate de metáforas, Kakashi. Dime lo que sabes.

—Un par de años antes de morir tu hermano y yo tomamos la investigación de una chica extranjera que fue encontrada en Japón casi muerta. Su estado era deplorable, nunca supimos exactamente qué le pasó pero sabemos que se escapó de alguien que, en el proceso, la hirió gravemente. Fue violada y golpeada brutalmente, incluso al parecer se arrojó de un piso alto para escapar y, de alguna manera, consiguió arrastrarse de donde estaba hasta una avenida donde un automóvil la recogió y llevó al hospital —la historia era increíblemente parecida a la de Sakura—. Estuvo internada por semanas antes de que despertara y pronunciara vagamente lo que le ocurrió.

-.-Era una chica preciosa. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, y unos ojos que a pesar de su estado físico deplorable brillaban como la miel al sol. Ni siquiera sabíamos cuál era su identidad, así que la nombramos "Rin" temporalmente. Nos dijo que, en un viaje a Sudáfrica donde iba de voluntaria, conoció a alguien que la dopó y la obligó a viajar en barco a un lugar donde la violaron. Dijo que consiguió reaccionar golpeando al hombre que abusó de ella con una lámpara, pero en algún momento de su huida casi la atrapan y la golpearon brutalmente, o le arrojaron algo. Ella no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera sabe cómo hizo para correr hasta el ventanal desde donde se arrojó. Cuando tu hermano y yo fuimos a investigar el lugar de los hechos no había nada, ni siquiera una pista. Habían vaciado el lugar. Era un edificio limpio, sin más que puertas y ventanas adentro.

-.-Lamentablemente Rin no recordaba más nada, no tenía en su cabeza datos de relevancia que aportar. Su nombre real nunca lo quiso dar. Dijo que no tenía familia y que no era necesario, y nadie la presionó. Por alguna razón, pese a que no tenía de dónde agarrar el caso, fui al hospital casi diariamente. Algunos médicos llegaron a creer que yo en realidad era un familiar suyo. Hablaba con ella, me hice su amigo. Quizás me involucré demasiado.

-.-Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco la chica comenzó a recuperarse hasta poder sentarse en la cama. Uno de esos días se hizo una coleta en el cabello, y lo que vi me llamó bastante la atención: Parecía una marca de nacimiento, no tenía la pinta exacta de un tatuaje hecho con tinta negra, era más sutil. Tenía en su nuca la forma de una pequeña nube, y tal fue mi curiosidad que tuve que preguntarle si tenía eso desde siempre. Ella frunció el ceño confundida y lo negó. Pidió un espejo para verlo, y cuando conseguí uno para ella, abrió sus ojos como platos. Recordó estar en una camilla tendida, adormecida, y a alguien haciéndole ese dibujo con una aguja fina. Recordó también, pero muy vagamente, ver a otras mujeres en el mismo estado que ella. Decidí buscar información y la conexión, y me encontré con que en muchas investigaciones anteriores sobre cadáveres de chicas encontradas muertas en diversos países tenían la misma marca. También lo tenían mujeres encontradas vivas en casas de prostitución ilegales de muchos países subdesarrollados. Y entonces comencé a divagar.

—Todas habían sido víctimas de las mismas personas —añadió Sasuke mirando hacia abajo, pensante.

—De la misma organización —corrigió Kakashi—. Nadie sabe exactamente quiénes ni cuántos son, solo sabemos que no son tantos pero si muy inteligente. La organización en sí es pequeña, pero los aliados que tienen a lo largo del mundo son incontables: Policías, funcionarios públicos, políticos, intendentes, gobernantes e incluso jueces. No tienen otra manera de salirse con la suya que tranzando con las distintas personas físicas o jurídicas que controlan las ciudades o los pueblos. Y actúan de una forma tan eficaz y limpia que nadie los atrapa. Pude deducir que: Ingresan a un pueblo, toman unas dos o tres mujeres cada cierto tiempo para no ser tan evidentes, las trasladan y las venden. Y por lo general son mujeres de muy bajos recursos, en lugares remotos donde la pobreza se hace amiga de la desnutricion y las enfermedades. Pasan desapercibidas. Y así alimentan la esclavitud del siglo XXI: La trata de mujeres. La cosa no termina en los delitos sexuales. Muchas terminan de sirvientas en lugares muy lejanos a su casa, en fábricas industriales de mano de obra barata o gratis, o en peores lugares.

—Hay algo en tu relato que no cuadra. ¿Qué hay de las mujeres como Sakura o Rin, que son de otro país, que sólo están allí de vacaciones o de paso? ¿Acaso tomarlas a ellas no implica un riesgo para su organización?

Kakashi no pudo sino sonreír burlonamente a su comentario, y suspirar levemente.

—Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿todavía no te diste cuenta? Esta gente no le tiene miedo a nada. Tienen de su lado a los mejores, a gente que tapa su mierda constantemente. Las investigaciones no proceden por alguna razon; peritajes negligentes, pruebas destruidas, los expedientes se pierden, la burocracia surge, todo va quedando atrás.

-.-Esas mujeres de las que tú hablas son las más valiosas. Rin al tiempo me dio a conocer detalles que pudo recordar apenas como refusilos. Ella era virgen, Sasuke. Y muy hermosa. Y recordó ser vendida y entregada a un hombre en una habitación lujosa. ¿Entiendes? Esto es un negocio, y ella era el producto. Y la marca en su cuello, ¿sabes qué era? La marca del ganado. Ellos sólo marcan a las virgenes, a las especiales —Sasuke pudo observar a un Kakashi indignado, resoplando por lo bajo, cerrando su puño con cierta furia. Realmente se había metido en el caso… o con la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes que sólo marcan a las virgenes? —preguntó en medio del pequeño silencio.

—Porque investigué, y no todas las mujeres salvadas o encontradas muertas tenían esa marca, a pesar de que todas habían sido un objeto sexual. Y luego estaban los relatos. Todo lo que sé son deducciones de los relatos que algunas pocas se atrevieron a dar. Muchas de las que hablaron no fueron vistas nuevamente, pues no fueron adecuadamente protegidas. Todo esto es una gran mierda —concluyó gesticulando con las manos hacia arriba.

—¿Qué hay con las que son encontradas en las casas de prostitucion? Si eran virgenes, ¿por qué las dejan ahí?

—Porque el producto nunca se tira a la basura, Sasuke. Se recicla—explicó Kakashi—. Verás, esta gente busca mujeres en distintos países del tercer mundo, en las peores zonas, aquellas que a los ricos y malcriados de clase media no le interesa, y escogen chicas jovenes para venderlas en distintas casas de prostitucion. Se quedan con las virgenes, que por lo general son las más pequeñas, y son el verdadero negocio de la organización. Por las demás no sacan tanto, ¿pero por estas virgenes? ¡Millones! —exclamó— Una vez la virgen es usada, el producto va a otra casa de prostitucion como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y sigue explotandosela, porque que deje de ser virgen no significa que ya no sirva. Claro, todo esto si sobrevive a las miles de drogas que le inyectan para trasladarla en barco al cliente, y luego para mantenerla calma en el acto sexual.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el caso?

Kakashi sonrió hacia su interior indignado.

—Tu hermano y yo quisimos comenzarlo. Era algo más allá de Rin, era algo que traspasaba fronteras. Estabamos ya seguros de querer impulsar una investigacion a nivel internacional y meter a otros países en esto, hacer llegar el caso a las organizaciones de derechos humanos, erradicar una a una cada casa de prostitucion desenmascarando a cada hijo de puta de esta organización. Ibamos a llevarlo a conocimiento del público, haciendo una investigación detallada, ayudandonos de los medios de comunicación. Pero obviamente para todo esto necesitabamos el apoyo de la agencia, y comenzar con una protección profunda de Rin y asegurar la de las mujeres que hallaramos, y no dejar que como en el pasado las valientes hablaran y desaparecieran a las semanas o que se callaran y no se supiera luego igualmente de ellas. No. Queríamos crear un verdadero programa de protección especializado para esta clase de víctimas.

-.-Pero ya sabes cómo es. Para todo en este mundo se requiere la autorizacion del superior, y el papel firmado por tal, y el sello de éste y aquél, y toda la burocracia de mierda que comienza desde el primer superior en la escala jerarquica.

Y entonces Kakashi paró y miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—¿Danzou no los apoyó?

—Al contrario —replicó inmediatamente Hatake—. Él dijo que estaba totalmente dispuesto a ayudarnos. Nos sonrió, nos tendió la mano. Sólo faltaba que nos invitara a hornear pastelitos a su casa y estabamos listos. Pero… —suspiró— y aquí viene la parte más rara y horrible de la historia. Al otro día, ni bien entrada la mañana, todos los medios de comunicación estaban dando la noticia de la chica hallada y violada en Tokio. Estaban revelando todo de ella: el hospital donde estaba, su condición… todo lo cual había sido un secreto hasta ese día. Y ella aún no contaba con la protección adecuada, porque obviamente, la autorización aún no había sido dada.

-.-Corrí al hospital, y había camaras afuera y periodistas y camionetas con antenas en sus techos. Cuando subí las escaleras corriendo dado que el ascensor era demasiado lento, Rin no estaba en su cama. Pregunté a las enfermeras y dijeron que quizás había ido al baño. Una de ellas dijo que la vio caminando con un hombre y que no le vio la cara porque tenía un sombrero, por lo que pensó erroneamente que era yo quien estaba con ella.

-.-Fui al baño y no estaba, ni tampoco en la zona cercana a su habitación. Di alerta al hospital y comenzaron a buscarla, yo bajé por las escaleras de nuevo y llegué al estacionamiento del subsuelo donde estaban todas las ambulancias. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, y comence a caminar hasta que a lo lejos vi que una de las ambulancias tenía las dos puertas traseras abiertas y las luces de adentro encendidas. Me acerqué sigilosa y cuidadosamente, y vi que sobresalían dos piernas de adentro y que sangre caía formando un charco enorme en el suelo. Comencé a correr, y cuando llegué me encontré con el peor escenario posible… Era Rin, en su bata de hospital, con un machete atravesando su pecho como carne de rez, y al lado de su cuerpo yacía un papel manchado de gotas de sangre que decía en una caligrafía casi perfecta: "_Dont mess with Akatsuki"._

—¿Akatsuki? —preguntó confundido el Uchiha.

—Debe ser un nombre con el que se hacen llamar. Lo busqué y no encontré ningún tipo de información.

—Se enteraron de todo con la televisión —concluyó Sasuke, observando el dolor que Kakashi intentaba tapar con una falsa indiferencia.

El hombre respondió en un simple suspiro, mirando en un filo frío, duro y punzante al muchacho:

—Alguien nos delató.

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era lento. Leyó entre las líneas de lo que acababa de decir Hatake, y lo entendió. Solamente la imagen de un hombre fue a su cabeza.

—¿Danzou?

La respuesta de Kakashi se redujo a una simple mirada afirmativa.

—No puede ser —objetó Sasuke—. Debió ser alguien más.

—Sólo había dos personas en el mundo que estaban al tanto de esto. Y sé con seguridad que ese chiquillo jamás me habría traicionado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sasuke sacudía la cabeza arremangandose inquieto las mangas del abrigo.

—¿Pones en duda la memoria de tu hermano? —el tono de Kakashi se había agravado considerablemente y la mirada de Sasuke se detuvo en el suelo por cinco segundos.

—No, pero no puede ser la unica posibilidad. También estaba el personal del hospital, que pudo vender la información. Danzou nunca… él era amigo de mi familia, él cuidó de mí cuando nadie más lo hizo…

—Querrás decir cuando nadie más _podía _hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sasuke clavó los ojos en las pupilas de Kakashi, quien no se inmutó ni por un segundo.

—Tus padres no murieron en un accidente, Sasuke. Tus padres fueron asesinados —Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la información era procesada en el cerebro del chico—. Luego de lo de Rin quizás te preguntes qué ocurrió con el caso: Pues nada. Lo de siempre, archivo. Tu hermano y yo tuvimos la predisposicion de seguir adelante con él y descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo, quién la asesinó, y todo lo que conllevaba respecto a la prostitución de las demás mujeres. Esto no era sólo por Rin, pero ella iba a ser el conducto directo al caso.

-.-Pero no había pruebas suficientes de su asesino, la escena del crimen había sido demasiado limpia; el caso principal se estaba estancando porque nuestra principal testigo había muerto, y apenas un tiempo después apareció aquél asesino serial de Tokio que consumió toda la atención de tu hermano Itachi y también la de tu padre. Al poco tiempo me fui quedando solo, todos parecían haber olvidado a Rin y lo que significaba. Los medios de comunicación, ironicamente los mismos que la habían llevado a la muerte, ya ni sabían quién era esa chica castaña del hospital hallada muerta, ahora la novedad y la sensación estaban en el morbo de esas personas que morían sin razón aparente a manos de un psicopata. Parecía que yo era el único que la llevaba en su memoria, acarreandola como un idiota que no podía hacer nada por ella. Itachi no me incluyó en el caso del asesino nuevo, o quizás yo estaba tan desahuciado que me alejé solo sin darme cuenta. Un día me crucé a Itachi en la agencia, cada vez lo veía menos. No pude resistir la oportunidad de mencionarlo, era algo que llevaba atorado en el pecho por meses. Le dije: "¿es más interesante atrapar al asesino del que todos hablan, que buscar al de la chica aburrida y rara?". Su respuesta, con una sonrisa pacifica y extraña, fue la siguiente: "Amigo mío", me dijo, "¿qué te hace pensar que el asesino que estoy buscando no es el mismo que la mató a ella?".

—¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso? —Sasuke se sentía absolutamente confundido. ¿Estaba hablando del mismo asesino serial que había llevado a la muerte a su familia un día? ¿Acaso ambos casos estaban relacionados?

—A mí también me dejó perplejo —respondió Kakashi tronandose los dedos—. Y supongo que nunca lo sabré, porque le pregunté y me dijo que me lo diría "en un lugar seguro, mañana". Pero ese mañana nunca llegó, porque tu hermano murió al día siguiente.

Sasuke tragó saliva fuertemente y cerró sus ojos con enojo. Aquel hecho que nunca mencionaba era algo que lo seguía cada día. Aquello era su razón de existir, la razón misma de la carrera que había escogido.

—¿Fue por eso que estás custodiando el tránsito ahora? —cuestionó Sai, quien había estado mudo toda la conversación. Kakashi giró a verlo de arriba abajo, evaluandolo de una forma algo intimidante. Lo había ignorado hasta ese momento.

—Una semana después de la muerte de la familia Uchiha pedí que me degradaran a policía de tránsito. Cuando me preguntaron por qué, dije que estaba demasiado cansado de la suciedad de ese trabajo. No me di cuenta de lo atadas que mis manos estaban y lo vendados que tenía los ojos hasta que conocí a Rin —Kakashi clavó los ojos en Sasuke—. Hay mucha suciedad en este trabajo, Sasuke. La corrupción se barre constantemente bajo la alfombra de las oficinas de los altos mandos. La red va más allá de unos países subdesarrollados. Esto es algo que nos alcanza a todos. Está en todos lados, es como el viento. No puedes verlo pero sí sentirlo. Es un parásito que crece día a día en el mundo entero. No importa lo que hagas, no importa cuánto luches, no importa si los matas a todos… al final volverán otros a ocupar sus lugares —Kakashi elevó su mano al cielo, encerrando el sol con el puño—. Y todo lo que hayas hecho será en vano. Porque poco a poco te das cuenta que estás solo en ello… y que no tienes pruebas suficientes… y que es más fácil buscar un traje de baño que un bote cuando todo se inunda. ¿Quieres un consejo? Toma a esa chica, llevatela lejos, deja que archiven su caso y nunca más toques el tema.

Sasuke no contestó al discurso de Kakashi, pero sorpresivamente Sai comenzó a reír. Ambos lo miraron, y Sai al percatarse sacudió la cabeza y la palma de la mano en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento, lo siento —les dijo, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios—. Es sólo que recordé algo —entonces se serenó, pero no dejó de sonreír con ternura sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Cuando Ino iba a viajar a ser voluntaria médica le pregunté si realmente ella podía hacer una diferencia en la inmundicia y la pobreza que nunca se iba a erradicar de esos lugares. Ella me miró, hizo un pequeño silencio, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré: "mi amor, las cosas malas ocurren porque la gente buena no hace nada para impedirlas. Así sea apenas un poquito, voy a ayudar" —Sai miró ahora fija y muy seriamente a Kakashi, quien retractó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, simbolo de que por primera vez en años se sentía intimidado—. Eso fue lo que dijo.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió con verdadera burla por primera vez en días, le dio una palmadita a Kakashi en el hombro y sin decirle nada se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había llegado. Sai lo acompañó.

Mientras cruzaban la calle la voz del hombre los detuvo.

—¡Mocosos —les gritó a lo lejos—, si necesitan algo saben bien donde encontrarme!

Sasuke elevó su pulgar derecho mientras continuaba caminando de espaldas.

Ahora tenía algo muy en claro: Sakura no terminaría como Rin. Él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, una gran marea de incertidumbre lo abrumaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente en el pasado? ¿Cuál era la conexión? ¿Acaso el asesino que había estado buscando por tantos años tenía que ver con esto? ¿Por qué Kakashi parecía dudar tanto de la persona —Danzou— en la que él más confiaba?

Sólo sabía que sí realmente quería ponerse en serio con el caso no tenía otra opción que hablar con los altos mandos de la agencia, porque necesitaría la colaboración internacional. No podía olvidar que este caso iba más allá de Japón. Argentina estaba involucrada, y tarde o temprano requeriría permiso y apoyo de las autoridades locales para inspeccionar la zona, realizar pesquisas, peritajes y tantas cosas que ahora mismo se le partía la cabeza.

_Pero primero debía verificar las palabras de Kakashi…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke no quería molestar a Sakura. El día había sido emocionalmente agotador para ella y Shizune le recomendó que la dejara descansar toda la noche. Es por esto que decidió escurrirse en su cuarto a medianoche, cuando los sedantes hicieron efecto suficiente en ella. Cuando abrió la puerta la vio dormir plácidamente en posición fetal, se veía tierna y relajada. Eso lo calmó un poco, porque no podía evitar recordar el relato de Kakashi y cómo había terminado Rin, muerta como un animal en una ambulancia del subsuelo. Sakura estaba bien, y Sasuke respiró tranquilo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, dejando entrar la poca luz del pasillo que daba justo a la cama. Cuando estuvo a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, acariciando su cabello y quitandole un mechon de la mejilla. Ella reaccionó moviendo un poco los labios, pero estaba profundamente dormida. Removió un poco de su pelo hacia el costado, observando con cuidado su nuca. La luz iluminaba con franqueza la pequeña marca del producto. El corazón se le estrujó y no pudo más que asentir ante la veracidad de los hechos: Ella también estaba marcada.

La organización era la misma: _Akatsuki._

Los esclavistas del nuevo siglo.


End file.
